Les Amours de la Kyubi Company
by Mayura-8
Summary: UA. Minato est le président d'une grande compagnie et Fugakû son vice-président. Ils ont chacun des fils mais Naruto et Sasuke ne se sont jamais supportés et ne se sont pas vu depuis six ans. Peut-être ont-ils suffisement mûri pour se redécouvrir?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** Les personnages sont tous à M. Kishimito (sauf Kei).**

**Pairing:**** SasuNaruSasu sinon rien! Et un Ita/Saku aussi.**

**Rating****: T pour ce chapitre. M pour la suite. **

**UA**

* * *

**The Kyubi's Company Loves**

Sasuke pénétra dans le vaste hall d'entrée du grand immeuble d'un pas altier et confiant. Aussi à l'aise que s'il était chez lui, le jeune homme traversa la salle sous le regard concupiscent et brûlant des hôtesses d'accueil. A presque 18 ans, le jeune Uchiha avait parfaitement conscience de sa valeur et avait l'habitude de plaire malgré sa froideur et son apparente indifférence.

Rares étaient les femmes, jeunes comme plus mûres, capables de soutenir son regard d'obsidienne sans rougir et balbutier de façon totalement incohérente. Tout comme son père et son frère aîné, le jeune homme avait hérité de l'élégance racée, de la distinction et de la prestance de la famille Uchiha. Il en avait également hérité le physique altier et la carnation opaline qu'accentuait l'ébène de ses yeux et de ses cheveux.

En clair, Sasuke était un très beau jeune homme, cultivé et intelligent qui attirait à lui toutes les nymphètes en chaleur et qui était l'un des meilleurs partis du pays. Après tout, n'était-il pas le fil cadet du vice-président de la Kyubi's Company, l'une des plus puissantes entreprises en informatique et nouveaux supports technologiques?

Toutes jeunes filles digne de ce nom rêvaient de se pendre à son bras en arborant un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres et une bague de fiançaille d'une valeur inestimable au doigt. L'aîné des Uchiha avait peut-être quitté le marché des célibataires à leur plus grand désespoir mais heureusement pour elles, le cadet était toujours disponible.

Après avoir pris l'ascenseur et s'être élevé de plusieurs étage, Sasuke sortit de la cabine et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le bureau de la jeune secrétaire de son père.

-Mon frère et mon père sont-ils toujours là? Demanda -t-il d'une voix grave.

La jeune demoiselle piqua un fard malgré elle avant de répondre d'une voix assourdie.

-Oui, monsieur Uchiha. Votre frère est encore dans son bureau et votre père a un entretien avec M. le président.

Sasuke fronça un sourcil en apprenant que son père était avec son patron.

-Dîtes à mon frère que je suis arrivé.

-Bien monsieur Uchiha, répondit timidement la jeune femme et s'emparant de son téléphone.

Elle appuya nerveusement sur quelques touches puis attendit un cours instant avant d'obtenir une réponse.

-Monsieur Itachi, votre frère est là, annonça-t-elle.

Elle attendit la réponse puis rapprocha prestement en annonçant d'une voix douce au bel éphèbe qui se tenait toujours devant elle que son frère l'attendait dans son bureau.

-Merci beaucoup, répondit-il d'un ton impersonnel avant de s'éloigner.

Il savait parfaitement que derrière lui il laissait une pauvre secrétaire rougissante et tremblante qui allait avoir besoin de se passer de l'eau sur le visage pour se calmer. Cela le fit sourire- intérieurement s'entend- et il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la réaction consternée et désespérée qu'arborerait son fanclub en apprenant qu'aucune d'entre elles ne se pendrait jamais à son bras et ne lui passerait la corde au cou, pour la simple et bonne raison que Sasuke Uchiha n'était absolument pas attiré par le genre féminin.

* * *

Minato Namikaze était assis à son bureau et semblait être sur le bord de la crise de nerf.

-C'est la troisième fois en un mois! Hurla-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table.

-Allons, allons, voulut le tranquiliser l'autre homme qui se tenait assis en face de lui. Il est jeune, son insolence passera avec le temps.

-Ton fils a exactement le même âge que le mien et pourtant il me semble qu'il n'a jamais été exclu des cours de sa vie, tempêta son interlocuteur.

Aussi blond et bronzé que son vis-à-vis avait la peau pâle et le cheveux noir, le président de la Kyubi's Corporation était sans contexte l'un des plus beaux spécimens mâles parcourant les étages de la société. Itachi était l'un de ses seuls employés à pouvoir rivaliser avec lui dans le domaine.

-Mon fils est beaucoup trop sérieux et sombre pour son âge, grimaça Fugaku Uchiha. J'ignore pourquoi mais mes enfants sont des loups solitaires qui semblent avoir oublier de s'amuser.

-Tu parles d'un amusement, râla Minato. Faire exploser des pétards en plein milieu des cours! Mais dès fois je me demande où il va chercher tout ça!

-Bah au moins quand il est dans les parages, c'est vivant, tenta de plaisanter le vice-président. Et puis malgré toutes ces petites incartades, il a toujours de très bons résultats scolaires.

-Je me demande bien comment il fait, maugréa le président.

Puis il se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un profond soupir.

-Et dire que la semaine prochaine il sera présent lors de la réception pour l'oeuvre caritative de sa mère. J'espère qu'il se tiendra sage et qu'il n'aura pas de nouvelles brillantes idées.

-Au moins on ne s'ennuie pas avec lui. Son ami aussi sera là?

Minato pinça les lèvres à l'évocation de « l'ami » en question.

-Non je ne crois pas. Apparement ils ont rompu. Une fois de plus.

-Et bien dis donc, ce sont les feux de l'amour.

-Je ne trouva pas ça drôle! Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que c'est que d'avoir son fils de seize ans qui débarque en pleine réunion de famille en compagnie d'un garçon dont tu n'avais jamais entendu parler jusqu'à présent et ressemblant à un punk de bas-étage. Et que de surcroît ce fils décide de faire son coming-out devant tout le monde dans un grand sourire en te disant « ah au fait papa, je te présente Kei et je voulais t'avertir que tu n'aurais aucune chance d'avoir une descendance » avant d'embrasser le dit Kei à pleine bouche! Fulmina Minato.

Tout en visualisant la scène, Fugaku étouffa un éclat de rire. Il fallait dire que venant du fils de son président et ami, plus rien ne l'étonnait.

-Ne rie pas! Le menaça le président. Jiraya en voyant ça a frôlé la syncope tandis que Tsunade a faillit s'étouffer de rire.

-Pardon, fit ce dernier en se raclant la gorge.

Il tenta de reprendre son calme et d'arborer son expression préférée. A savoir froide et indifférente comme tout bon Uchiha se devait d'avoir.

Puis une fugitive lueur grave passa dans ses yeux.

-Au moins toi, ton fils t'a exprimé clairement ses orientations sexuels. Moi j'attends toujours que mon cadet ait le courage de m'en parler. Et de vivre enfin sa vie.

Le visage contrarié de Minato parut s'apaiser et une expression compatissante fleurit sur ses traits.

-Il faudrait peut-être que tu abordes le sujet avec lui, suggéa-t-il.

Fugaku fit un grand signe de la main pour signifier que cette idée était stupide.

-Il m'a déjà fallut pas mal de temps pour me faire à l'idée que mon fils préférait sans doute les garçons, je ne vais pas en plus lui forcer la main pour m'en parler.

Il s'abîma dans ses réflexions pendant que Minato compulsait son carnet de téléphone. Fallait-il qu'il appelle maintenant Kushina pour lui raconter la nouvelle bêtise de leur fils ou bien laisserait-il à sa femme le plaisir de tout apprendre ce soir de la bouche même de l'élément perturbateur? Il ne put réfléchir davantage sur le sujet car il fut soudain tiré de ses pensées.

-C'est fort dommage que nos deux enfants ne puissent pas se supporter, soupira Fugaku.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça? S'enquit Minato en écarquillant d'incompréhension ses yeux bleus.

-Parce-que s'ils s'étaient bien entendus, ils se seraient sans doute influencés l'un l'autre et ton fils aurait moins de problème de discipline à l'heure actuelle et le mien serait un peu moins froid et hautain avec les autres.

-Tu crois? Demanda Minato sceptique.

-J'en suis sur.

L'homme blond prit une profonde inspiration avant de refermer d'un claquement sec le dossier qu'il tenait ouvert devant lui.

-De toute façon ça ne sert à rien d'y penser. Nos deux enfants ne peuvent pas se blairer depuis leur plus jeune âge et c'est pour cette raison que depuis qu'ils ont onze ans nous avons fait en sorte qu'ils ne se croisent plus jamais. Tu te souviens ce qui c'est passé lors de leur dernière rencontre?

-Comment pourrais-je oublier? Je crois n'avoir jamais vu autant de sang de toute ma vie, soupira Fugaku d'un air désolé.

-Bon, je vais rentrer, reprit l'Uchiha. Sasuke doit être arrivé maintenant.

-C'est encore lui qui vous ramène Itachi et toi?

-Eh oui....S'il veut être prêt pour passer son permis de conduire, il doit régulièrement s'entraîner. Je dois avouer qu'au début j'avais un peu peur de lui laisser la voiture mais heureusement il a vite progressé et je pense qu'il aura son permis sans problème.

-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Si mon inconscient de fils a réussi à l'obtenir il n'y a aucune raison pour que le tien l'échoue. Ça fait déjà une semaine qu'il a eu ce petit bout de papier rose et je suis surpris de ne pas encore avoir trouvé la moindre éraflure sur l'aile de la voiture.

Fugaku leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

-Tu ne lui fais pas assez confiance.

-On voit bien que tu ne le connais pas, grimaça Minato en se dirigeant avec lui vers la sortie.

* * *

Sasuke attendait patiemment dans le bureau de son frère. Ce dernier en tant que directeur de communication et marcketing avait encore plusieurs affaires à régler avant de pouvoir déserter les lieux. Il faisait consciencement son travail dans le calme le plus absolu. Cela n'a dérangeait absolument pas le jeune homme qui partageait avec son aîné l'amour pour le silence. Une douce torpeur était en train d'envahir notre bel éphèbe lorsque brusquement la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, tirant Sasuke de sa songerie rêveuse et Itachi de son dur labeur.

-Ah les garçons, vous êtes là! Fit une voix grave.

-Comme tu peux le constater papa, fit Itachi en replongeant derechef dans ses documents.

Sasuke entendit distinctement son père murmurer à la personne qui se tenait derrière lui :

-Trop sérieux.

Puis l'homme s'effaça pour laisser place au président de la compagnie.

Aussitôt le sang du jeune homme de presque dix-huit ans s'échauffa tandis qu'il détaillait avec une sorte de voracité l'homme mûr qui accompagnait son père : Minato Namikaze.

Sasuke le connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance et avait toujours éprouvé pour lui une sorte de fascination. Une fascination bien différente de celle qu'exerçait son frère sur lui car elle se teintait d'une envie de plaire et de séduire. Avec l'adolescence et surtout grâce à des rêveries sans équivauque, le cadet des Uchiha avait compris quel genre d'attrait l'homme blond aux perles azur exerçait sur lui. Hélas pour lui, il avait tout aussi vite compris que son attirance ne serait jamais partagé car de

1) Minato le considérait et le considerait probablement toujours comme un gosse, de

2) le président n'avait aucune inclinaison pour les garçons. Il était, on ne pouvait plus, hétéro. Et enfin de

3) le président était très fidèle et surtout très amoureux de sa concubine Kushina Uzumaki, mère de son seul et unique fils.

C'était vraiment la poisse! Lui Sasuke, a la beauté diaphane et irréelle qui aurait fait se danmer un saint n'était absolument pas capable de plaire au seul homme qui lui chauffait autant le sang! Vraiment la vie était mal faite. Mais bon, à défaut de toucher, l'Uchiha pouvait au moins regarder. Et comme il n'était pas amoureux, cela suffisait à son contentement.

-Salut Sasuke! Fit l'homme de ses fantasmes avec un grand sourire en l'apercevant.

Sasuke répondit par un hochement de la tête.

-Allons, Itachi, reprit-il en s'adressant à son frère. Laisse tomber cette paperasse et rentre un peu chez toi. Tu en as suffisement fait cette semaine.

-Mais....

-Itachi, tu as suffisement d'avance tu sais. Je crois que tu pourrais profiter de cette soirée pour te reposer ou bien sortir un peu. Sakura va finir par se lasser tu sais, le taquina gentiment Minato.

Itachi hocha la tête et finit par acquiécer.

-Oui vous avez probablement raison. Et Naruto risquerait de m'en vouloir de ne pas prendre soin de sa meilleure amie.

-Voilà qui est bien dit, renchérit Minato en arborant un grand sourire qui fit avaler de travers à Sasuke. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne t'embêtera pas dans les jours qui viennent. Il va écoper d'une sacrée punition celui-là!

Sasuke arqua un sourcil en constatant que le sourire de Minato s'était flétri pour laisser place à un rictus de contrariété. Bien qu'il n'ait plus revu Naruto depuis l'âge de ses onze ans, suite à une bagarre particulièrement violente qui les avait laissé tous les deux exangues, il entendait très fréquement parler de lui et de ses nombreux exploits qui causaient le désespoir de son père.

-Qu'a-t-il encore fait? Demanda Itachi tout sourire en rangeant ses papiers.

-Il a cru bon d'étayer les théories de son prof de physique sur le Big Bang en faisant exploser des pétards en plein milieu des cours, maugréa Minato.

Sasuke ouvrit de surprise des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Ce gars-là ne connaisait donc aucune limite?

De son côté, Itachi émit un petit rire conciliant et amusé.

Malgré leur différence d'âge et de caractère, il s'était toujours bien entendu avec l'énergumène blond qu'il avait pris l'habitude de couver du regard. Sasuke avait parfois été très irrité et jaloux de cette entente et ne supportait pas d'entendre son frère parler du fils du président avec cette affection vive et sincère. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que son aîné pouvait trouver à cette pile électrique qui accumulait les bêtises.

-Bien, dans ce cas je vais sortir avec Sakura ce soir. Je pense qu'on va aller au cinéma puis ensuite on va se faire un restau, fit Itachi.

-Parfait! Décréta Minato ragaillardi. Et moi pendant ce temps-là je vais priver Naruto de sortie jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

* * *

Le soir-même de ce vendredi, Naruto était allongé à plat ventre sur son lit et regardait d'un air indolent le mauvais feuilleton qui passait à la télévision.

Comme de bien entendu, suite à sa petite farce pendant le cours de physique, son père qui avait très peu goûté la plaisanterie, avait piqué une colère phénomènale avant de le consigner dans sa chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Le jeune homme aux épis d'or poussa un profond soupir. Baaah, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'y était pas attendu.... Et puis de toute façon il n'avait envie de rien faire de particulier ce week-end.

Kei et lui avaient une fois de plus rompu, sans doute était-ce la vingtième fois en deux ans- et Naruto avait besoin de rester un peu seul pour faire le point. Il tentait de se convaincre le plus fermement possible qu'il n'était plus amoureux de ce garçon et il était décidé à ne plus lui accorder de nouvelle chance. Décision qu'il avait déjà pris la fois d'avant, lors de leur avant-dernière séparation. Et la fois d'avant aussi, s'il s'en souvenant bien. De même que la fois précédente....Rhaaaa!

Il saisit un coussin et le balança violement contre le mur. Mais après tout, était-ce de sa faute s'il était à ce point mordu de ce garçon? Ce mec avait beau le faire tourner comme une girouette, il l'avait dans la peau! C'était plus fort que lui.... C'était une drogue. C'était SA drogue.

Il poussa un soupir dégouté en s'affalant sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Vraiment il faisait pitié! Kei avait été son coup de foudre. Depuis qu'il avait apperçu ce beau jeune homme à la chevelure ébène et aux grands yeux noisettes de quatre ans son aîné, Naruto n'avait jamais pu se le sortir de la tête.

Avant Kei, le jeune homme n'avait jamais vraiment connu l'amour. Oooh bien sur il était déjà tombé amoureux, mais de ces amours d'enfants qui sont très pures et qui en réalité ne sont rien d'autres que la cristalisation d'une adoration et d'une fascination pour un être cher. Et Naruto qui avait découvert très tôt qu'il n'était pas attiré par les filles, avait porté toute son affection et son dévouement sur l'être le plus doux et le plus parfait qu'il eut jamais rencontré et qui resterait à jamais son idéal masculin : Itachi Uchiha, fils aîné du vice-président Fugakû Uchiha.

Avant de rencontrer Kei, de succomber à son charme et de comprendre ce qu'étaient réellement les sentiments amoureux, Naruto ne voyait que et ne vivait que pour Itachi, ce jeune homme intelligent et solitaire au magnétisme sans pareil, qui avait toujours pris soin de lui et l'appréciait pour ce qu'il était sans jamais lui faire la morale. Etant enfant et plus tard, adolescent, Naruto était toujours resté auprès du doux jeune homme malgré la présence un peu trop envahissante à son goût de ce frère cadet qu'Itachi chérissait plus que tout.

Très tôt le garçonnet blond avait compris que les sentiments qu'il vouaient à son aîné ne seraient jamais partagé car Itachi n'était décidément pas attiré par le genre masculin. Et encore plus rapidement, Naruto se mit à jalouser le garçonnet au visage pâle et au regard noir trop sérieux pour son âge, qui répondait au prénom de Sasuke et qui suivait Itachi comme son ombre. Pourquoi cet imbécile aux traits trop fins, au visage trop beau pour ne pas être celui d'une fille devait-il être systématiquement dans leurs pattes? Il avait Itachi à longueur de journée, ne pouvait-il pas leur foutre la paix pour une fois que lui aussi pouvait être avec son aîné?

Ce sentiment de jalousie et d'injustice profonde alla créscendo et dès lors Naruto et ce jeune garçon entrèrent en rivalité constante pour gagner les faveurs d'Itachi. Par la suite, le blond remarqua que le jeune Sasuke, non content d''avoir le dévouement de son frère, tentait également par tous les moyens de gagner l'estime de son propre père, Minato. Furieux que le garçon cherche à se faire bien voir par son paternel, Naruto avait alors exploser de colère. Sasuke avait déjà Itachi a sa botte, ne pouvait-il pas s'en contenter? Pourquoi voulait-il en plus gagner Minato à sa cause? De là, la rivalité déjà exarcerbée entre les deux garçons prit des proportions hors normes, achevant de convaincre leurs parents de leur mésentente profonde et inextinguible le jour où, alors qu'ils n'avaient que onze ans, ils se livrèrent une bagarre on ne peut plus violente au cours de laquelle le sang coula et quelques os furent brisés. Leurs parents mirent longtemps avant de pouvoir les séparer et leur faire un beau sermon. Ils attérirent tous à l'hôpital où le personnel hospitalier les considéra d'un air grave et choqué.

Après ce jour fatidique, Naruto n'avait plus jamais revu Sasuke, leurs parents s'arrangeant pour ne jamais les mettre en présence l'un de l'autre. Oh évidement, cela n'empêcha pas le blond de se tenir régulièrement informé des activités de son ennemi. Et de grincer des dents à chaque fois que l'autre réussissait brillamment quelque chose. Et de le hair chaque jour davantage. Sasuke était en quelque sorte devenu son obsession. Il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour être meilleur que lui, pour le surpasser. Il ne vivait que pour battre Sasuke.

Il ne vivait que pour ça jusqu'au jour où il rencontra Kei. A partir de ce moment-là, au moment même où ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, ses priorités changèrent. Il oublia tout de Sasuke, jusqu'à son existence. Jusqu'à cette haine viscérale qui l'avait rongé pendant des années. Cette haine avait fait place à l'amour. L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Kei. De même que ce jour-là il oublia Sasuke, il abandonna également son intérêt amoureux pour Itachi. Toute son attention qui avait toujours était dirigée vers les deux frères Uchiha fut dorénavant complètement et exclusivement reportée sur Kei. Il n'y avait plus que Kei, c'était le seul qui comptait.

Et ça faisait depuis deux ans que ça durait. Depuis deux ans d'une relation instable entâchée de trahisons, d'hurlements, de séparations, de retrouvailles, d'étreintes sauvages puis de nouvelles trahisons, de cris et ainsi de suite....parce-que Kei, ce garçon rebelle aux grands yeux noisettes était quelqu'un d'inconstant et d'influençable sur lequel il était très difficile de compter.

Parce-que sous son air solide Kei était en réalité quelqu'un de très fragile que Naruto aimait et essayait de soutenir par tous les moyens. Mais parfois la bonne volonté ne suffisait pas et ça Naruto venait de le comprendre et de prendre à contre-coeur la décision de tout lâcher.

Le blond avait lui aussi besoin qu'on prenne soin de lui de temps en temps. Il ne pouvait pas toujours tout supporter et il venait de comprendre que Kei, malheureusement ne pourrait jamais s'occuper de lui.

Ses deux meilleurs amis, Kiba et Sakura n'avaient jamais cessé au cours de ces deux dernières années de lui répéter que Kei ne ne le méritait pas.

Kei n'était pas assez sérieux pour lui, pas assez bien. Et puis Kei ne le trompait-il pas régulièrement avec cette maîtresse fielleuse qui s'insinuait régulièrement dans ses veines? Si Kei l'avait vraiment aimé, il n'aurait plus succombé depuis longtemps à cette vile traîtresse qui profitait de sa faiblesse, n'est-ce pas? Et au plus le temps passait, au plus Naruto se disait que ses deux amis avaient raison. Il avait lundi dernier posé l'ultimatum et Kei avait choisi. Et Naruto avait clairement compris que même pour lui, jamais Kei ne la laisserait tomber.

Alors c'était lui, Naruto Uzumaki, qui avait décidé de tout abandonner. Il ne lui courrait plus après. Il n'essayerait plus de l'aider. Kei ne l'avait pas choisi lui. C'était ainsi. Et même si les deux premiers jours cette nouvelle l'avait atterré, aujourd'hui le garçon se sentait bizarrement bien. Comme délesté d'un grand poids. Comme soulagé d'avoir enfin eu le courage d'admettre son impuissance et de lâcher la bataille. Cette fois il en était sur. Il n'irait plus jamais cherche Kei. Et Kei ne pourrait plus jamais le ramener à lui. C'était bel et bien fini.

Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et s'endormit d'une masse, le coeur enfin serein.

* * *

Complètement épanouie, Sakura était assise en face de son cher et tendre en plein milieu de restaurant japonais et savourait avec délice ses yakitoris. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que son petit copain non seulement ne travaillait pas tard dans la soirée mais en plus l'invitait au restaurant. Elle profitait donc avec délectation de ces rares moments d'intimité.

Elle avait connu Itachi grâce à son meilleur ami, Naruto. Bien évidement, étant LA confidente du jeune homme, elle avait toujours su les sentiments de son ami pour l'aîné des Uchiha.

Mais comme le brun avait une grosse pancarte écrite sur le front "hétéro inconvertissable" le blond avait capitulé et était parti au bras de Kei en donnant sa bénédiction à Sakura. "Fais-le craquer et croque bien son joli petit cul" avait-il murmuré à la jeune fille qui avait piqué un joli fard sous son éclat de rire.

Finalement les choses s'étaient très passées entre elle et Itachi malgré leur différence d'âge et cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Bien qu'il fut assez solitaire et impassible, le jeune homme savait se montrer très doux, tendre et prévenant avec elle. En gros, elle avait décroché le prince charmant et n'avait nullement l'intention de le perdre en cours de route.

Ce n'était pas comme Naruto, songea-t-elle amèrement, qui se coltinait ce Kei, un drole de zigoto qui accumulait les tares. Vraiment elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il trouvait à ce type. Et elle espérait bien que cette fois-ci leur rupture serait définitive. Il ne fallait pas non plus que Kei entraîne Naruto dans sa chute, c'était bien ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Elle, Shikamaru et Kiba avaient beau veiller sur leur ami, rien ne leur garantissait que ce dernier ne ferait pas un jour ou l'autre une affreuse bêtise.

-A quoi penses-tu Sakura? Demanda soudain Itachi en la fixant de son regard ébène.

-Mmmm....oh à rien, répondit vivement celle-ci en plongeant ses yeux verts dans les siens.

-Sakura...ne me mens pas, fit-il moqueur en agitant un doigt sous son nez.

-Tu as gagné. Je pensais à Naruto. Et à sa rupture avec Kei.

-Vraiment? Ils ont encore rompu?

-Oui. Et cette fois-ci, j'espère que ce sera la dernière. C'est peut-être méchant mais je souhaite qu'ils ne se remettent jamais ensemble.

Itachi lui fit un petit sourire encourageant pour la pousser à exprimer le fin fond de son idée.

-Je veux dire, Ita, ils n'ont rien à faire ensemble. Naruto n'a pas conscience de sa propre valeur. Même s'il est dissipé, c'est un garçon intelligent qui est promis à faire de grandes choses.

-Tu vas me rendre jaloux, la taquina Itachi en s'emparant de sa main afin de déposer un baiser au creux de son poignet.

Sakura lui sourit tendrement.

-Tu n'as pas de quoi l'être. C'est seulement que je me fais du souci pour lui. Il s'agit de mon meilleur ami et je voudrai qu'il rencontre enfin quelqu'un digne de lui et capable de le rendre heureux. Tu sais, quelqu'un de bien.

-Oui...je comprends, répondit-il un brin songeur. Et je crois bien que j'ai une petite idée.

-Comment ça?

-Il serait peut-être temps que ton meilleur ami et mon frère se réconcilient tu ne crois pas?

-Mais enfin....Itachi...ils ne peuvent pas se supporter, tu le sais bien!

-Ils ont grandi depuis. Et Naruto a mûri. Quant-à mon frère, il aurait bien besoin de quelqu'un pour le décoincer un peu....

-Mais....on ne sait même pas si ton frère est gay.

-Crois-moi, il l'est. Mais je ne parle pas de les caser ensemble. Pour le moment je voudrai juste qu'ils oublient leurs anciennes querelles et qu'ils réaprennent à se connaître. Je suis certain que mon frère a un faible pour Minato et je sais que Naruto en pince toujours un peu pour moi. Hors il est grand temps qu'ils passent définitivement à autre chose tous les deux. Et puis, tu l'as dit toi-même, Naruto a besoin de quelqu'un de sérieux et de stable à ses côtés. Hors je ne connais personne de plus sérieux ni d'inébranlable que mon frangin.

-Je ne suis pas certaine que ça marchera, fit la jeune fille une moue dubitative sur le visage.

-Tu paries?

-J'attends de voir ça.

-Tu ne vas pas être déçue, lui promit-il en lui embrassant le bout des doigts. On va beaucoup s'amuser.

* * *

La semaine se déroula assez calmement dans l'ensemble. Sasuke venait tous les jours chercher son père et son frère à leur travail, officiellement pour les ramener en voiture et améliorer ses performances en conduite, officieusement pour se repaître de la vue de Minato.

Le jeudi dans la soirée, son frère lui annonça à sa plus vive surprise qu'il était invité le samedi soir lors de l'oeuvre caritative de Kushina. Sasuke s'étonna à voix haute, arguant qu'il pensait qu'étant donné que Naruto serait présent lors de l'événement il était de coutume que lui n'y soit pas convié. Mais Itachi balaya l'objection d'un vaste geste de la main et lui expliqua qu'apparement l'Uzumaki avait à nouveau fait des siennes et était consigné dans sa chambre pour une durée illimitée. Ce qui provoqua la satisfaction la plus totale chez Sasuke, même s'il ne la montra que par un léger plissement appréciateur des lèvres.

Et c'est donc un Sasuke vêtu d'un costume noir à la coupe impeccable qui se présenta ce samedi-soir là en compagnie de son frère et de Sakura, rayonnante dans sa robe parme au drapé fluide et soyeux qui mettait en avant sa silhouette fine.

Itachi avait lui aussi revêtu un costume de grand couturier d'un beau noir profond. Les deux frères étaient parti en voiture chercher Sakura avant de se rendre à la soirée de Kushina. Dès l'instant où Sakura monta dans la voiture, Sasuke commença à avoir des soupçons. La jeune fille le dévisageait avec trop d'application et de curiosité et le jeune homme compris immédiatement qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Le seul problème résidait dans le fait qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi.

Il eut beau se triturer les méninges durant tout le temps que dura la route jusqu'à la vaste demeure de Minato et Kushina, il ne voyait absolument pas ce qui n'allait pas.

Mais lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes de la propriété et qu'ils croisèrent leurs parents, Mikoto et Fugakû, ses doutes se confirmèrent. Ces derniers eurent en effet l'air très surpris de le voir sur les lieux et si Mikoto lui fit un doux sourire râvi et plein de confiance, Fugakû quant-à lui, lui lança un petit coup d'oeil acéré et avertisseur. Le genre de regard qu'il jetait à ses enfants lorsqu'il voulait que ces derniers se comportent le mieux du monde.

Sur ses gardes, Sasuke voulut accrocher son frère afin de lui demander une explication. Itachi lui cachait quelque chose, c'était certain! Mais il ne put pas lui adresser la parole car ce dernier désigna à Sakura un point au fin fond de la pièce où on appercevait une longue chevelure rousse.

La jeune fille sembla l'approuver du regard avant de poser un bras sur le sien et de se laisser remorquer par son compagnon jusqu'à la maîtresse des lieux.

Agacé mais bien décidé à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, Sasuke suivit docilement son frère et sa petite copine.

Ils fendirent tous trois la foule compacte qui s'empressait autour de la conjointe de Minato pour la féliciter. Souriant à tout le monde en général et personne en particulier, Kushina répondait par des hochements de tête et des phrases monosyllabiques.

Sasuke repéra que devant elle se tenait un homme blond dont il ne distinguait que le dos. Son coeur s'emballa car il ne pouvait s'agir que de Minato. Il pressa mécaniquement son frère pour qu'il avance plus vite tout en se repaissant de la vue du dos de l'individu blond. "Bizarre", songea-t-il tout de même. Il avait toujours cru que le président était moins massif d'épaule et plus grand. Aurait-il mal mémorisé sa carrure? Soudain Kushina remarqua le trio au loin et les héla de la main pour qu'il vienne vers elle. Les trois jeunes gens jouèrent des coudes et furent en un rien de temps auprès de la femme qui arborait un doux sourire. Sasuke s'approchait de l'homme blond, tout à sa joie de saluer le président. C'est à ce moment précis que le quidam se retourna vers eux pour les saluer et que Sasuke réalisa que ce n'était pas Minato Namikaze qui se tenait sous ses yeux mais....

-Naruto! Comment tu vas? Le salua Itachi en lui assénant une grande claque dans le dos.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux de surprise en faisant connaissance avec un immense regard azur moiré de lapi-lazuli et un sourire chaleureux à faire fondre le plus glacial des icebergs (en d'autres termes, lui). Mais sa surprise ne fut rien de comparable à celle qu'il ressentit en entendant une voix profonde aux intonations chaudes répondre à son frère :

-ça va très bien. Et toi? J'espère que tu t'occupes bien de Sakura et que tu ne la délaisse pas au détriment de quelques papiers à signer.

-Jamais de la vie! Jura solennellement Itachi.

-J'espère bien pour toi. Sinon tu sais ce qui t'attend.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, je sais parfaitement me défendre toute seule, assura la jeune fille avant d'aller saluer Kushina.

Itachi en fit autant de son côté avant de sembler se souvenir qu'il avait un frère qui selon toute logique devait être derrière lui.

D'un mouvement fluide du poignet, il attrapa son cadet qui paraissait vouloir imiter un poisson rouge hors de l'eau et le tira jusque devant Naruto et sa mère.

-Au fait Naruto, tu te souviens de Sasuke? Demanda innocement Itachi.

Aussitôt le sourire de Naruto sembla s'effacer trandis que ses pupilles se rétrécirent.

-Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier?

-N'est-ce pas? Continua Itachi comme si de rien n'était. C'est moi qui lui ai dit de venir.

-Râvie de te revoir Sasuke, le salua Kushina qui craignait que les choses ne tournent mal entre les deux garçons.

Pour la première fois depuis que son traître de frère l'avait mis en présence de Naruto, Sasuke retrouva enfin ses esprits et reprit son air le plus impassible possible avant de détourner les yeux du blond et de rendre son salut à Kushina. Cette dernière, rassénérée de voir que la dispute semblait avoir été évitée, embraya de suite sur un sujet de conversation quelconque, auquel Sasuke participa avec la plus grande sollicitude. Néanmoins, même s'il suivait la discussion, dans son esprit un peu perturbé tournait en boucle : "Ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être lui. Ce sale gamin braillard au physique si ordinaire ne peut pas être devenu ce beau blond à l'air paisible! C'est totalement inconcevable!"

Comme pour lui assurer qu'il ne se trompait pas, Itachi passa un bras amical autour des épaules de Naruto.

-Alors Naruto! Ça se passe comment les cours?

Le blond qui avait perdu son sourire l'espace d'un instant, le retrouva instantanément en s'adressant à son aîné. Et Sasuke sentit comme un étrange pincement au coeur. "C'était quoi ce délire encore? C'est normal qu'il perde son sourire en me voyant, après tout on est ennemi!Et puis ce sale traître d'Itachi! Sitôt sortit d'ici je vais lui faire la peau!"

-Sasuke! Ça alors, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici! S'écria brusquement Minato en s'approchant du petit groupe.

Il semblait être sincèrement râvi.

-Et dire que ce ne sont pas vos cris d'agonies qui m'ont guidé jusqu'à vous. On est en net progrès, plaisanta-t-il en tendant la main à Sasuke.

-Papa, on n'est plus des gamins, protesta le blond en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Sasuke c'est certain, mais toi je ne sais pas, le taquina gentiment son père en faisant allusion aux pétards du cours de physique.

Sasuke saisit la main tendue de Minato pour la serrer mais eut l'étrange surprise de ne pas ressentir la décharge électrique qui le transperçait habituellement lors de cet échange. Déconcerté, il relâcha la main de l'homme et se détourna machinalement de lui. C'est alors que son regard d'obsidienne rencontra deux pupilles moirées d'azur et de cobalt qui l'observaient attentivement. Et c'est à ce moment précis que la décharge électrique se manifesta au travers de tout son corps. Il baissa précipitement le regard vers son verre pour se plonger dans la contemplation silencieuse des bulles de champagne qui remontaient vers la surface du liquide ambrée. "C'était quoi encore cette blague? Depuis quand les décharges électriques provoquées par le serrement de main du président se manifestaient-elles à retardement?"

* * *

Par dessous ses cils, Naruto observait le cadet des Uchiha qui discutait paisiblement avec sa mère. Il devait admettre qu'il avait été très surpris de se retrouver en face de lui et d'après la réaction de l'autre garçon, cette surprise était complètement partagée.

Cependant, en tout bon Uchiha qu'il était, le brun avait rapidement retrouvé le contrôle de ses émotions et affichait dorénavant un visage de marbre. Naruto porta son verre d'alcool aux lèvres pendant que près de lui Sakura babillait à propos de tout et de rien et le sirota tout en détaillant le plus discrètement possible le jeune homme à la chevelure ébène qui se tenait devant lui.

De carrure plus fine que celle d'Itachi mais de taille un peu plus grande, Sasuke possédait toujours cette même beauté racée et aristocratique qui l'avait tant caractérisé dans son enfance. Cette beauté éthérée que Naruto avait autrefois tant rêvé de mettre à mal et qui aujourd'hui éveillait en lui un appel lancinant. Une sirène d'alarme que son esprit n'avait jusqu'alors mis en marche qu'en présence de Kei et que le jeune homme ne pensait pas entendre à nouveau. Du moins pas aussi vite après sa rupture définitive.

Pourtant cet appel avait des sonorités d'urgences et il demandait une satisfaction rapide. Si jamais il ignorait cette demande, le jeune homme savait qu'il allait le regretter toute sa vie. Cette exhortation avait quelque chose de dérangeant, non pas dans sa manifestation peu opportune mais dans le choix de la personne. Sasuke était quand même son grand rival d'enfance et cela faisait plus de six ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Comment était-il possible qu'en six ans les choses changent autant? Pourtant il ne pouvait pas se tromper quant-à la signification de cette réclame. Après tout, en voyant le cadet des Uchiha, son esprit n'avait-il pas été on ne peut plus clair en scandant : "JE LE VEUX! JE LE VEUX! JE LE VEUX!"

Et bien, si comme il le pensait, le bel Uchiha appartenait aux spécimens des mâles attirés par les autres mâles, foi d'Uzumaki, puisqu'il le voulait, il l'aurait. Quitte à le pousuivre jusqu'au bout du monde pour parvenir à ses fins*.

* * *

_(*) petit clin d'oeil à la poursuite de Sasuke mené par Naruto tout au long du manga. N'allez pas me faire croire que sa motivation est uniquement poussée par un sens de l'amitié profond et fraternel, je n'y croirai pas !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** Les personnages sont tous à M. Kishimito (sauf Kei).**

**Pairing:****SasuNaruSasu sinon rien! Et un Ita/Saku aussi.**

**Rating****:**** T pour ce chapitre. M pour la suite. **

**UA**

* * *

**The Kyubi's Company Loves**

Sasuke était accoudé à la rembarde de la terrasse et contemplait d'un air absent le magnifique jardin qui s'étendait devant lui. En cette fin du mois de mars, un douce chaleur printannière baignait cette paisible nuit étoilée. Derrière lui, il entendait distinctement le brouhaha des conversations entre les intivités de Kushina Uzumaki. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle et Minato ne s'étaient pas marié même au bout de vingt ans de vie commune et la naissance d'un enfant, ni les raisons pour lesquelles Naruto portait non pas le nom de son père mais celui de sa mère. C'était assez déconcertant. Mais il fallait croire que tout ce qui entourait Naruto était déconcertant en soi. Naruto....comment aurait-il pu croire que son rival de toujours qui gesticulait dans tous les sens et hurlait pour un rien allait devenir ce jeune homme posé qui tout au long de la soirée n'avait cessé de l'étonner par sa répartie et sa culture? Bien entendu, on devinait à ses propos piquant et amusant que bien qu'étant un jeune homme convenable lors des soirées organisées par ses parents il était tout aussi capable de provoquer quelques escarmouches lors de ses moments de rebellions (comme jeter des pétards en plein milieu d'un cours de physique). Mais Sasuke devait bien l'avouer, cela ne faisait que renforcer son charisme. Il poussa un profond soupir en baissant la tête sur ses bras repliés sur la rembarde. Ça n'allait pas, mais alors pas du tout! Naruto ne devait pas être comme ça!

-Soirée sympa, n'est-ce pas? Demanda une voix rieuse en s'approchant de lui.

Sasuke releva brusquement la tête afin de contempler le garçon blond qui s'approchait de lui, une main nonchalement dans la poche de son pantalon gris anthracite, l'autre tenant à la main un verre de champagne. Naruto Uzumaki, l'objet de ses réflexions, lui adressait la parole pour la première fois depuis six ans.

Il reprit son air le plus impassible, se redressa de toute sa haute stature avant de lui répondre.

-Oui, elle est plutôt réussie.

Naruto esquissa un léger sourire avant de prendre appui sur la rembarde près de lui.

-Alors Sasuke, ça faisait longtemps. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens depuis?

Surpris par cette proximité, le brun se décala discrètement un peu sur la droite avant de répondre. Non pas que le contact avec Naruto le gênait mais....c'était trop étrange.

-Ben je suis en dernière année de lycée. En terminale S plus précisement. Et toi?

-Terminale ES, répondit-il avant d'avaler son champagne d'une traite.

Sasuke en profita pour le dévisager à la dérobée. Bien que les traits de son visage soient moins fins et réguliers que ceux de son père, le jeune homme dégageait un charme sauvage et animal qui arrachait facilement les regards et les sourires appréciatifs. Il pouvait être comparé à un joyaux à l'état brut qui n'attendait que d'être poli pour révéler toute l'étendue de ses attraits et de son charisme. « Mais à quoi je pense moi! » se houspilla mentalement l'Uchiha. « Il s'agit de Naruto, ce sale gosse que je hais plus que tout! »

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le jeune homme blond le regarda en souriant et lui dit :

-Tu sais Sasuke, quand je disais à mon père qu'on avait grandi et qu'on avait oublié nos querelles de gosses, je le pensais sincèrement. Je sais qu'autrefois on ne se supportait pas mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui il y a prescription. Je suis certain qu'on a suffisement changé et mûrit tous les deux pour trouver un terrain d'entente. J'espère qu'avec le temps, on finira par s'apprécier, qu'en penses-tu?

Sidéré, l'Uchiha contemplait le jeune homme qui lui proposait la paix et lui tendait la main pour la serrer. Comment était-il possible de changer autant en seulement six ans?

Il hocha la tête, comme pour prendre le temps de la réfléxion et jugea que le jeune homme n'avait pas tord. Il était en effet grand temps de laisser le passé derrière soi et de commencer un nouveau présent. Après tout, lui et Naruto allait forcément devoir se cotôyer dans l'avenir et il était temps de partir sur de nouvelles bases. Il saisit alors la main tendu du jeune homme et la serra brièvement pour sceller leur nouvelle amitié.

Un léger sourire de satisfaction apparut sur les lèvres du Naruto. La première étape de son plan venait de marcher : se réconcilier avec Sasuke et faire en sorte de pouvoir se rapprocher de lui. Maintenant commençait la seconde partie et pas forcément la plus simple : savoir le plus discrètement possible de la bouche de l'intéressé de quel côté se penchait ses préférences sexuelles. Contrairement aux idées reçues, les homosexuels ne se reconnaissaient pas forcément entre eux du premier coup d'oeil. Il y avait évidement ceux qui s'affichaient ouvertement et qui étaient efféminés, ceux-là on ne pouvait pas les manquer et généralement ils n'intéressaient pas Naruto. Le jeune homme blond était plus intéressé par ceux de la seconde catégorie, celle à laquelle lui-même appartenait : « Je suis homo mais ça ne se voit pas du tout et je me fais plus souvent draguer par des filles que par des mecs ». Ainsi lorsque les gens apprenaient son homosexualité, la plupart tombait des nues et pensait au début qu'il se moquait d'eux. Mais Naruto ne plaisantait jamais sur ce sujet et préférait les garçons qui comme lui n'affichaient pas ouvertement à quel bord ils appartenaient. Mais si en règle général, le jeune homme arrivait très vite à les cerner, le problème en cet instant avec l'Uchiha était que ce dernier semblait tellement indifférent et froid à tout ce qui l'entourait que Naruto ne savait toujours pas sur quel pied danser et pressentait qu'il serait très difficile de le percer à jour. Dans un sens tant mieux, il aimait relever les défis.

* * *

La soirée battait son plein. Les invités rivalisaient de compliments à l'adresse de Kushina.

Sasuke se sentait un peu dépassé par les événements. Tout d'abord il ne s'était pas attendu à retrouver Naruto et encore moins à faire la paix avec lui mais ensuite l'espiègle jeune homme blond ne l'avait pas lâché de la soirée et lui parlait avec son entrain coutumier, comme si six ans auparavant ils n'avaient pas essayer de s'entretuer. Alors qu'ils avaient rejoint leurs familles, l'Uchiha avait clairement vu briller une lueur d'intense satisfaction dans l'oeil de son père et il avait aussitôt compris qu'il venait de combler toutes les attentes de ce dernier. Qui aurait pu croire que pour cela il aura suffit qu'il fasse la paix avec Naruto?

Brusquement, il fut surpris par l'arrivée inopinée d'une blonde hystérique qui se pendit à son cou en poussant des hurlements de joie.

-Sasuke tu es là! Quel plaisir de te voir!

Etouffé par l'étreinte herculéenne de la jeune fille, Sasuke parvint à se défaire tant bien que mal de l'inoportune qui semblait vouloir rester coller à lui telle une moule à son rocher.

-Ino, calme-toi, dit gentiment Naruto en saisissant délicatement le bras de la blonde. Tu lui fais peur.

Une fois libéré, Sasuke contempla exaspéré la sémillante blonde qui se tenait devant lui, l'air extatique. Il s'agissait de Ino Yamanaka, la fille de l'experte financière de la compagnie Kyubi. Elle connaissait Naruto et lui depuis l'enfance et lui avait toujours courru après malgré sa froide indifférence à son égard. Elle se retourna d'un bloc vers Naruto et lui agita le doigt sous le nez.

-Ne sois pas jaloux Naruto! Si tu n'avais pas fait ton coming-out et que nous ignorions ton homosexualité, crois-moi que je me pendrai aussi volontier à ton cou. Mais comme tu n'es pas attiré par les filles, je me rabats donc totalement sur Sasuke.

Sur ces dires, elle se tourna vers l'Uchiha en arborant un sourire qu'elle croyait séduisant. Ce dernier poussa un profond soupir de lassitude. Il ne supportait pas les filles qui comme Ino l'approchait de façon aussi peu raffinée. Ce n'était pas sous prétexte qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des années que le jeune demoiselle pouvait se permettre d'être aussi direct avec lui! A ses côtés, ce fut un Naruto toujours moqueur qui répondit à la jeune fille.

-Voyons Ino, ce n'est pas de Sasuke que je suis jaloux mais de toi. Comme tu le dis si bien, les filles ne m'intéressent absolument pas. En revanche les garçons c'est mon truc.

Sur ce il fit un clin d'oeil amusé à un Sasuke qui avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Il avait effctivement vaguement entendu parler des préférences sexuelles de Naruto mais il avait toujours cru qu'il s'agissait d'une rumeur.

-Alors comme ça tu n'es plus avec Kei? Demanda un grand garçon coiffé comme un ananas que Sasuke connaissait vaguement.

-Non Shika, c'est définitivement fini! Assura le blond avec conviction.

Sasuke tenta de garder l'air le plus impassible possible alors que dans sa tête se disputaient deux constatations : C'était donc vrai, l'Uzumaki était gay! Mais c'était qui ce Kei?

-Et il était grand temps, approuva Itachi en se joignant au petit groupe. Ce mec n'était vraiment pas fait pour toi.

Sasuke n'en revenait pas. Son frère connaissait ce type! Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il parlé?

-Ita! Protesta le blond. Pourquoi tu dis ça? Tu le connaissais à peine.

-ça m'a amplement suffit pour constater que tu méritais mieux que lui.

-Je suis d'accord avec lui, renchérit Sakura.

-Forcément, vous vous êtes passé le mot.

-Non, mais Naruto, tu as besoin de quelqu'un de sérieux et de fiable, approuva Ino. Kei n'était pas du tout comme ça.

-Arrêtez de dire ça, fulmina le blond un brin agacé. Kei n'était peut-être pas parfait mais c'était quelqu'un de bien et de très gentil.

-Oui, il était gentil..., approuva Shikamaru. Mais de là à dire que c'était quelqu'un de bien.....Votre relation était plutôt galère à cause de lui....

-Shika! Le réprimanda Naruto.

-Je ne dis rien mais je n'en pense pas moins, fit Sakura alors que Naruto la fusillait d'un regard noir.

-Si tu veux, moi je connais quelqu'un de bien à te présenter, dit Itachi.

-Vraiment? Demanda le blond goguenard. J'ai hâte de le rencontrer.

-Crois-moi, c'est exactement celui qu'il te faut! Déclara Itachi en faisant un grand mouvement joyeux de la main.

Main qui au passage tenait une coupe de champagne à moitié pleine. Coupe qui comme de par hasard, choisit de déverser son contenu pétillant sur la chemise blanche immaculée du cadet des Uchiha. Et d'y laisser une délicate auréole ambrée. Inutile de préciser que Sasuke était on ne pouvait plus enchanté par la maladresse pour le moins inhabituelle de son frère.

-Itachi! Grogna-t-il. Regarde ce que tu as fait!

-Merde! Je suis désolé petit frère, s'excusa rapidement le jeune homme en arborant une mine contrite.

-Trop facile, murmura Sakura en levant les yeux au ciel.

Inconscient qu'un complot se tramait contre lui, Sasuke saisit un mouchoir et tenta d'essuyer la tâche qui maculait sa belle chemise. Mais force lui fut d'admettre que ses efforts se révélèrent rapidement vain.

-Rhaaa c'est malin...je fais comment moi maintenant? Broncha-t-il énervé et peu préoccupé de cacher ses sentiments.

-Si tu veux je peux t'en prêter une, proposa Naruto.

-Quoi?

-Tu es plus grand que moi mais je suis plus solidement batit, alors l'un dans l'autre ça devrait t'aller.

-Je ne sais pas....je ne voudrais pas te déranger.

-Fais pas l'imbécile, si je te le propose c'est que ça ne me dérange pas. Allez viens, tu vas pas passer le reste de la soirée comme ça, dit-il en passant devant lui pour qu'il le suive.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieur, indécis, puis finit par lui emboîter le pas. Au passage Naruto accrocha le regard d'Itachi et ils échangèrent un petit sourire de connivence. Le blond avait parfaitement compris les plans de son ami et il allait devoir avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui. Apparement sous ses airs innocents, Itachi avait tout prévu pour cette soirée. Mais tout d'abord, Naruto devait s'assurer que le frangin de son premier béguin faisait bien partie de son bord. Même si Itachi sans en avoir eut la preuve, semblait très fortement le penser. Alors seulement après confirmation il s'attaquerait très sérieusement à lui. L'Uchiha n'aurait aucune chance de lui échapper.

Le jeune Uzumaki joua des coudes pour se frayer un passage au sein de la foule, suivit par un Sasuke un peu désorienté. Il s'apprêtait à gagner les escaliers menant aux étages supérieurs lorsqu'il se fit brusquement halpaguer par un jeune homme châtain dont chaque joue s'ornait d'un tatouage en forme de triangle.

-Naruto! Tu devineras jamais quoi! Brailla-t-il en l'attrapant par la nuque.

-Kiba! Tu me fais mal! Grommela le blond.

-Neji est là! Continua son ami sans le lâcher pour autant. Tu sais ce que ça signifie?

-Laisse-moi deviner. Hinata est là aussi, c'est ça?

-Trouve vite Tenten histoire que Neji fasse le joli coeur avec elle et qu'il arrête de surveiller sa cousine. Et ainsi j'aurai peut-être mes chances avec la délicieuse Hinata!

-Mais oui, mais oui, mais oui.....

-Vous parlez des cousins Hyûga? S'étonna Sasuke.

Kiba sembla seulement à ce moment-là remarquer sa présence. Il lança un coup d'oeil interrogateur à Naruto qui se résigna à faire les présentations.

-Kiba je te présente Sasuke Uchiha, le frère d'Itachi et fils du vice-président de la compagnie Kyubi. Sasuke je te présente Kiba Inuzuka, un de mes meilleurs amis. Nous sommes dans la même classe et avec Shikamaru nous formons l'équipe de glandeurs qui désespère Sakura.

-Sauf que toi et Shikamaru vous arrivez toujours à avoir de bons résultats, grogna le jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? On est doué ou on ne l'est pas, le taquina gentiment Naruto.

-Tu me traites de nul! S'énerva Kiba.

-Kiba est raide dingue d'Hinata, une fille qui est avec nous en cours de karaté. Seulement son cousin Neji fait aussi parti de ce club et veille jalousement sur la demoiselle. Ce qui fait que Kiba n'arrive pas à l'approcher de trop près, continua imperturbablement le blond.

-Ouais! Sans oublier que la dîte demoiselle n'a semble-t-il pas percuté que Naruto était gay et qu'elle n'a d'yeux que pour lui, répliqua le garçon un brin caustique.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil, assez surpris par cette révélation.

-Quoi Hinata est amoureuse de toi? Demanda-t-il à Naruto. Ça alors, je n'aurai jamais cru que tu étais son style de mec. Elle est si timide....

-Quoi? Tu la connais? Hurla presque Kiba en roulant des yeux.

-On est dans la même classe et elle fait plus ou moins partie de ma bande et....

Sans lui laisser le temps de continuer, Kiba l'attrapa vivement par le bras. Ce qui ne plut pas vraiment à l'Uchiha mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de protester car l'autre garçon enchaîna aussitôt :

-Sasuke tu es devenu mon nouvel ami! Il faut absolument que tu m'arranges un rencard avec Hinata sans que Neji ne rode dans le coin!

-Quoi? Coassa-t-il héberlué.

-C'est quoi ton école? Elle est où? Je vous attendrai à la sortie des cours comme ça tu pourras l'emmener avec toi et après nous laisser seuls tous les deux, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Déconcerté par ce flux de paroles ininterrompu venu d'un parfait inconnu lui déballant ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, Sasuke ne sut absolument pas quoi répondre. Heureusement Naruto vint à son secours.

-Il va y réfléchir...., assura-t-il à son meilleur ami. Mais en attendant il doit se changer car sa chemise est sale.

Kiba prit alors conscience de la tâche qui maculait le vêtement et relâcha Sasuke, tout sourire.

-Oui, bien sur, aucun souci.

Puis il lui flanqua une grande bourrade dans le dos.

-Merci encore pour ton service vieux. Et pas trop de bêtise avec Naruto. Il a beau être très endurant je veux quand même le retrouver en forme pour demain. On a notre compétition.

Il pivota sur lui-même pour faire face à son ami et ajouter goguenard :

-Et Maître Kakashi risque de ne pas trop apprécier si son meilleur élève a trop mal aux fesses pour marcher.

-Kiba! le menaça le blond tandis que Sasuke manquait de s'étouffer, je vais seulement prêter un vêtement à Sasuke! Alors maintenant tu la fermes et tu dégages!

-C'est bon! Quel mauvais caractère! Grogna l'Inuzuka en leur tournant le dos.

Naruto poussa un profond soupir et regarda Sasuke l'air gêné.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Parfois il dit plus de conneries que moi à la minute.

Sasuke se pinça l'arrête du nez et fit signe que ça ne lui faisait rien.

Naruto gravit les marches d'un pas alerte, toujours suivit par Sasuke. L'Uchiha avait été plus atteint qu'il ne le montrait par les insinuations de Kiba et de sérieuses questions se bouculaient dans sa tête. Ils marchèrent dans un long couloir, passant devant de nombreuses portes avant que le jeune homme blond ne décide enfin de s'arrêter devant l'une d'entre elles, de l'ouvrir et de la franchir.

En pénétrant dans les lieux, il appuya sur un interrupteur et la lumière éclaira la pièce, laissant le soin à Sasuke de découvrir les appartements tandis que Naruto se dirigeait vers une grande penderie cise près du mur du fond.

Le lit était en fait un fûton à la mode occidentale dont la tête était collé contre le mur. En face de lui trônait un divan de couleur crème devant un grand écran plat dernier cri. Un large bureau était placé sour la fenêtre et servait de support au dernier modèle d'ordinateur mac. Enfin une porte fenêtre donnait sur un petit balcon qui dominait le jardin de la propriété. Mais ce qui interpella Sasuke, c'était surtout la décoration de la chambre, constituée essentiellement d'armes ninja tels des kunaïs et des shurikens.

-Toujours à fond dans les arts martiaux, à ce que je vois, observa-t-il à voix haute.

Naruto qui avait disparu de son champs de vision, se matérialisa brusquement devant lui, une chemise blanche en coton à la main.

-Toujours, répondit-il. Et toi? Depuis notre dispute, tu as déserté les cours de Maître Kakashi. Tu as définitivement arrêté.

-Non, répondit-il en saisissant le vêtement. Mais comme il valait mieux qu'on évite de se revoir, mes parents m'ont inscrit dans un autre club. Où je me suis spécialisé dans le maniement du katana.

-La claaaassa, siffla Naruto impressionné.

Sasuke se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-Où puis-je me changer? Fit-il.

Naruto arqua un sourcil, contrarié.

-Tu as peur que je me jette sur toi? Grogna-t-il.

Bon, pas que ce fut faux....mais c'était quand même vexant!

-Non, pas du tout, le détrompa le brun d'un air indifférent alors qu'en fait il tentait de se contrôler pour ne pas piquer un fard. Mais je suis pudique et j'aimerai me changer tranquillement avec si possible un miroir pour pouvoir bien m'arranger.

Tout en soupirant avec un imperceptible sourire sur les lèvres, Naruto lui désigna une porte près de la penderie que Sasuke n'avait pas encore remarqué. Il ne s'agissait rien de moins que de la salle d'eau. Le brun s'y dirigea d'un pas leste, tandis que le blond s'affalait sur son lit les bras en croix et le regard dans le vague. Oui, vraiment Sasuke avait raison de se méfier de lui car il le trouvait tout bonnement canon et s'il s'était écouté il l'aurait pris à même le sol. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée pour gagner ses faveurs. D'autant plus que Naruto n'avait toujours pas réussi à définir à quel bord appartenant le brun. Vraiment c'était agaçant!

* * *

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils redescendirent, conversant comme de vieux amis. Enfin, c'était surtout Naruto qui parlait, le brun se contentant de répondre par monosyllabe. Il n'était pas d'un naturel bavard mais le plus bizarre étant que le babil de Naruto ne le gênait pas le moins du monde. Il aimait cette désinvolture et cette volubilité avec laquelle le blond s'exprimait. Même si ce qu'il racontait n'était pas forcément intéressant. Alors qu'ils se fondaient à nouveau dans la foule, il fut frappé par le silence de son comparse. Ce dernier s'était immobilisé et regardait un point fixe d'un air mauvais. Intrigué, Sasuke suivit son regard et son sang se glaça aussitôt dans ses veines. Face à Kushina se tenait Orochimaru, le grand patron de la compagnie rivale de la Kyubi's Company : l'Akatsuki's Society. Que venait-il faire ici?

Près de lui Naruto râla.

-Si jamais papa ou Jiraya apprend qu'il est là, ça risque d'aller mal pour lui. Le pire serait si Tsunade le trouvait sur son chemin, je ne donnerai pas cher de sa peau!

Sasuke aquièsça et suivit le jeune homme qui se précipitait vers sa mère. Vingt ans plus tôt, Jiraya, Tsunade et Orochimaru, alors les meilleurs amis du monde, avaient fondé la petite compagnie Konoha, entreprise précurseuse dans le domaine de l'informatique et dans laquelle Minato avait fait ses premiers pas sous l'autorité de Jiraya.

Mais peu à peu une ambition dévorante s'était emparée d'Orochimaru et ce dernier, assoiffé de pouvoir et de profit avait préféré quitter la société et reprendre ses parts pour créer sa propre entreprise avec des principes pour le moins illégaux. Se moquant royalement de la loi, il se mit à verser de généreux pots de vins afin d'obtenir les meilleures part du marché et régner en maître sur l'industrie informatique.

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que l'élève de son ancien ami, Minato Namikaze, se révélerait aussi doué et créerait lui-même une entreprise en informatique avec l'aide de Fugakû Uchiha, un génie dans les industries précurseuses et qu'aujourd'hui non seulement la Kyubi's Company soit la plus grande rivale de l'Akatsuki's Society mais qu'en plus Jiraya et Tsunade, désireux de prendre une retraite bien mérité, aient choisi de lui confier les rennes de Konoha. Cette décision était vraiment restée au travers de la gorge d'Orochimaru et ce dernier avait alors cherché à débaucher les employés prometteurs de Minato afin de faire couler son entreprise au profit de la sienne. Et sa première cible n'avait été nulle autre qu'Itachi Uchiha, le propre fils aîné du vice-président. Jeune homme brillant et prometteur qui avait tenu tête et rembarré très poliment mais très froidement la face de serpent (comme il aimait à l'appeler.)

Depuis l'attention d'Orochimaru s'était hélas pour lui, entièrement reporté sur Sasuke. Il tentait par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables de le circonvenir, lui faisant miroiter monts et merveilles, ce qui indifférer totalement l'Uchiha. Malheureusement Sasuke ne pouvait pas rembarrer ouvertement cet ignoble individu ni informer sa famille de la pression subit car l'homme avait découvert par hasard ses préférences sexuels le faisait chanter, menaçant de faire éclater un scandale au sein de sa famille en révélant son homosexualité.

Même si Sasuke n'était pas du genre à se laisser intimider, il ne voulait pas non plus déshonorer sa famille et préférait donc se taire et affronter courageusement seul cet être abjecte.

-Orochimaru! S'écria brusquement Naruto en s'immobilisant près de sa mère. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là face de serpent?

L'homme à la carnation pâle et aux yeux de tueur regarda Naruto avec un rictus amusé sur les lèvres.

-Tiens, le jeune Naruto! Ravi de te voir aussi. Je vois que le temps passant t'a grandement embelli mais n'a hélas pas eu de répercussion bénéfique sur ton savoir-vivre, persiffla-t-il.

-Va te faire mettre!

-D'après les rumeurs il me semble pourtant que c'est toi qui aime te faire mettre? Insinua l'homme.

-Connard! Hurla le jeune homme blond en s'apprêtant à le cogner.

Kushina s'accrocha alors au bras de son fils et le retint pour qu'il n'aille pas frapper l'homme à la face de serpent.

-Calme-toi! Ordonna-t-elle. Laisse parler!

Puis elle s'adressa à nouveau au président de l'Akatsuki's Society.

-Vous connaissez la sortie, inutile que je vous raccompagne. Passez une bonne soirée et au plaisir de ne pas vous revoir.

-Délicieuse Kushina, fit-il dans un grand sourire carnassier. A très bientôt.

Il se retourna dans un élégant mouvement, son regard accrochant au passage celui de Sasuke. Il lui fit alors discrètement signe de le rejoindre dans le jardin avant de s'en aller d'un pas sur de lui.

Naruto à qui cet échange n'avait pas échapper, écarquilla les yeux de surprise et voulut attapper Sasuke pour lui parler mais il n'en eut pas le temps car déjà Kushina le sermonnait, l'enjoignant à contrôler un peu mieux ses humeurs.

* * *

Sasuke retrouva comme convenu l'homme. Ce dernier était adossé contre un arbre, sa meute de garde du corps se tenant à quelques mètres de lui, distance suffisante pour ne rien entendre à la conversation mais pour pouvoir agir en cas de problème.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? Gronda le brun qui n'appréciait par cette entrevue.

-Mais je veux simplement prendre de tes nouvelles mon petit Sasuke. Savoir comment se passait le lycée et si tu obtenais toujours d'aussi bons résultats.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire?

-Un patron doit toujours suivre les avancés de ses futurs employés.

-Jamais je ne travaillerai pour vous! Il est hors de question que je trahisse ma famille!

-Allons, allons.....Qui parle de trahison? Ton père n'a jamais exigé que tu travailles dans la Kyubi's Company il me semble. Tu es libre de choisir ta voie.

-Et qui vous dis que je compte me spécialiser dans l'informatique pour la suite de mes études? Régimba le brun.

-Sasuke...., tout le monde sait que tu es un petit génie de l'informatique. Capable de craquer les secrets d'état les mieux conservés. Réfléchis bien. Je t'offre un poste en or de niveau ingénieur avec seulement ton niveau baccalauréat. Tu te rends compte de l'opportunité que tu as? Même ton père ne t'offrirait pas un emploi comme ça!

-ça ne m'intéresse pas! Hurla-t-il en faisant mine de s'en aller.

-A ta place j'y réfléchirais à deux fois! N'oublie pas que je connais ton secret. Que dirait ta famille si elle apprenait que tu préfères fricoter avec les garçons plutôt qu'avec les filles?

Sasuke s'arrêta, les poings serrés et le visage déformé par la colère. Ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois bon sang! Il n'y avait eu qu'un seul garçon et encore ils n'étaient pas allés très loin. C'était la première fois qu'il essayait, la première fois qu'enfin il assumait ce qu'il était et il avait fallu que la face serpentesque le surprenne à ce moment-là! Ce n'était vraiment pas juste!

-Je te donne jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire pour y réfléchir Sasuke, susurra Orochimaru, satisfait d'avoir fait mouche. Réfléchis bien à ma proposition.

Le jeune homme darda sur lui un regard polaire avant de tourner les talons et de rentrer à nouveau dans la maison. L'homme d'affaire sourit, certain d'avoir ferrer sa proie et fit signe à ses gardes du corps et à Kabuto son secrétaire, de le suivre.

En retrait, dissimulé par l'obscurité derrière un grand bosquet de genévrier, Naruto le regard dur, observait Orochimaru monter dans sa voiture pour sortir de la propriété. Il n'avait pas entendu le début de la conversation entre lui et Sasuke mais avait suffisement écouté pour savoir de quoi il retournait.

Ainsi Sasuke était bien homosexuel mais apparement le garçon ne l'assumait pas vraiment vis-à-vis de sa famille. Et Orochimaru en profitait pour le faire chanter et se l'approprier au sein de son entreprise.

Naruto crispa les poings, une lueur de défit dans le regard. Et bien soit, il allait forcer Sasuke a enfin assumer ce qu'il était devant ses parents et son frère. Et puis surtout, il allait empêcher Orochimaru de lui prendre le garçon. Parce-que c'était décidé, Sasuke serait à lui!

_A suivre..._

* * *

_**Moi** :Tadaaaam!_

_**Naruto** : C'était prévu ça? _

_Moi : eurf....en fait pas du tout. Cette histoire ne devait faire que deux ou trois chapitres et se centrer essentiellement sur la relation entre Sasuke et toi mais...._

_**Naruto** : Mais.....? _

_**Moi** : Ben Orochimaru est arrivé et je ne sais pas pourquoi, il a prit beaucoup plus d'importance que prévu. Et j'ai trouvé très marrant l'idée de garder la trame du manga originel avec un Orochimaru assoiffé de pouvoir qui pour en obtenir davantage veut posséder Sasuke. Et toi tentant par tous les moyens de ramener le brun à tes côtés. _

_**Naruto** : Et ça va donner quoi? _

_**Moi** : Ben un beau SasuNaruSasu. Enfin j'espère. XD_

_**Sasuke** : Ai-je vraiment l'air d'une pauvre demoiselle en détresse attendant son prince charmant pour prendre les bonnes décisions? _

_**Moi** : Ne m'oblige pas à répondre. Si tu assumais tes penchants, Orochimaru n'aurait pas autant d'emprise sur toi. _

_**Naruto** : Mouché teme!_

_**Sasuke** : La ferme Usuratonkachi! _

_**Moi** : Bon, ben maintenant va falloir que je trouve une suite valable. Dans quelle galère je me suis encore embarqué? _

_**Shikamaru** : Je te le fais pas dire.....C'est vraiment galère!_

_**Moi** : _ Merci pour ton soutien. _

_**Shikamaru** : Je vais regarder les nuages. _

_**Moi** : C'est ça...on va faire ça...._

_**Naruto** : Non toi tu as du boulot! Allez hop, écris la suite de l'histoire. _

_**Moi**: Rhoooo...galère!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:****Les personnages sont tous à M. Kishimito (sauf Kei). Mais s'ils étaient à moi, croyez-moi bien que nos deux zigotos seraient ensemble depuis longtemps. **

**Pairing:****SasuNaruSasu sinon rien! Homophobes aurevoir. Et un Ita/Saku aussi. Ainsi que d'autres couples car tout le monde a droit au bonheur ^^**

**Rating****: ****T pour ce chapitre. M pour la suite. **

**UA**

_Je précise que je suis raide dingue de Gaara ^^. _

_Merci à Yamashita6 qui m'a signalé qu'il n'y avait pas de physique en Tale ES. Pardon encore pour cette erreur _ je crois qu'il n'est pas besoin de préciser que je n'ai pas suivi ce cursus -_-' Bon, alors on va dire que c'est un lycée spécial et que Naruto et Kiba ont pris physique en option facultative, c'est possible? XD_

_Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements, ça me fait très plaisir._

* * *

**The Kyubi's Company Loves**

Sasuke regardait par la fenêtre de la salle de cours. C'était mardi après-midi, il était presque 18h00 et il lui tardait que le cours de philosophie de M. Umino Iruka se termine enfin. Non pas qu'il le trouvait ininterressant...mais la philosophie ce n'était décidément pas son truc.

A côté de lui était assis Gaara, un de ses rares amis qui se révélait être aussi taciturne et imperturbable en toutes circonstances que lui. Mais le garçon aux cheveux roux était en revanche moins froid et arrogant que le brun.

Au sein de cette classe comptant une trentaine d'élèves, Sasuke n'accordait réellement son attention, hormis Gaara, qu'à cinq d'entre eux.

Il avait sympathisé avec le puéril Suigetsu, prompt à monter sur ses grands chevaux à la moindre remarque, le schizophrène Juugo doté d'une force herculéenne, l'irrascible Karin, une fille aux cheveux rouge complètement entichée de Sasuke, l'énigmatique Saï, qui passait son temps à dessiner et la timide Hinata qui rougissait dès qu'on lui adressait la parole.

C'était à vrai dire une drôle d'équipe assez déparaillée. Mais tous ces élèves avaient un point en commun. Ils étaient beaucoup plus doués que la moyenne (hormis Hinata qui avait rejoint le groupe en raison de sa timidité maladive) et avaient beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer aux autres. Et c'était cette différence qui les reliait les uns aux autres et soudait leur bande. Eux qui avaient toujours été seuls et rejetés par les autres à cause de leurs particularités avaient formé un groupe au sein duquel ils pouvaient évoluer librement.

La sonnerie stridente qui se répercuta dans l'enceinte de l'établissement annonça la fin de la journée. Et c'est donc avec rapidité que tous les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires et se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Sasuke accompagné de Gaara, Saï et Hinata franchit les portes du lycée, râvi de quitter enfin l'établissement. Une légère brise soufflait, soulevant les poussières des premiers pollen et caressant les cheveux des adolescents.

Alors qu'il discutait (un peu) avec ses amis, soudain le brun s'immobilisa et son coeur manqua un battement. Devant lui, adossé nonchalement contre le grillage, les mains dans les poches et le vent jouant dans ses cheveux, se tenait un garçon aux épis d'or et au regard céruléen. Il avait troqué son costume de soirée contre un jean délavé et déchiré qui avait dû coûter très cher et un polo de marque dans les tons orangés. Naruto était là et à voir son regard qui s'éclaira en l'apercevant, il l'attendait. Sasuke n'avait pas vu l'autre garçon depuis la soirée de samedi et ne pensait pas le revoir de sitôt.

Mais que faisait-il là? Et pourquoi diable est-ce que son estomac se tordait en le voyant?

Masquant sa surprise, il se recomposa un visage indéchiffrable et s'approcha de lui. Il constata que le jeune homme n'était pas venu seul vu qu'il était cerné par Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura et Ino. Derrière lui, Hinata qui le suivait murmura, émue :

-Oooh! Naruto est là.....

Sasuke ne comprit pas pourquoi mais en cet instant il aurait voulu se retourner vers la jeune fille et lui hurler dessus d'arrêter de se faire des films sur le blond. Cette bécasse ne pouvait-elle pas assimiler une bonne fois pour toute que Naruto était gay et qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui? Vraiment les filles étaient très agaçante parfois! Et ce ne fut pas Ino qui lui permis de réviser son opinion. En effet, dès qu'elle le vit, la jeune fille blonde se précipita vers lui et s'accrocha à son bras en ronronnant. Heureusement que Karin n'était pas là, sans quoi un combat épique se serait engagé entre les deux filles.

Remorquant une Ino collante au possible, Sasuke réduisit la distance qui le séparait du blond et, le coeur battant étrangement vite, lui adressa la parole de son ton le plus impersonnel.

-Que fais-tu là?

-C'est Itachi qui m'a dit où et à quelle heure te trouver.

-ça ne répond pas à ma question.

Naruto hocha la tête, visiblement amusé.

-Kiba voulait absolument venir, fit-il comprendre subtilement à son vis-à-vis.

Il sourit et tourna son regard vers Hinata.

-Salut Hinata. Tu vas bien?

La jeune fille rougit furieusement alors qu'elle se mettait à bredouiller pitoyablement sa réponse. Et Sasuke sentit comme un pincement au coeur en comprenant que si Naruto était là c'était uniquement pour permettre à Kiba de s'entretenir en privé avec la jeune Hyûga.

-Voici Kiba, reprit l'Uzumaki. Il est avec nous en cours de karaté, tu dois t'en souvenir.

-O...oui, bien sur. Nous avons fait équipe plusieurs fois ensemble si ma mémoire est bonne.

Un immense sourire illumina la face de Kiba et sans plus attendre ce dernier se précipita vers l'objet de ses pensées afin de monopoliser son attention.

-Rhaaa les femmes, soupira Shikamaru en tirant une taffe. C'est vraiment trop galère....

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu dis ça? Fulmina alors une jeune fille blonde qui s'était matérialisée à leurs côtés.

Surpris, Shikamaru fit un bond en dévisageant la jeune personne avec des yeux ronds.

-Temari, que fais-tu ici? S'enquit Gaara d'un ton atone.

-J'ai fini mes cours plus tôt que prévu alors je suis venue te prendre au passage, expliqua la jeune fille sans lâcher pour autant Shikamaru des yeux.

Le jeune homme la contempla, un peu interloqué. Que lui voulait donc cette furie? Il eut bientôt la réponse à sa question.

-Dis gamin! T'as pas honte de fumer? Grogna-t-elle en lui retirant d'autorité la cigarette de la bouche.

-Non mais ça va pas! Tempêta-t-il.

-T'as pas intérêt à essayer d'influencer mon petit frère pour tenter de lui refiler tes merdes!

-Je n'essaie rien du tout!

-C'est bon Temari. Calme-toi, voulut la raisonner Gaara.

-Hors de question! Tu es le prodige de la famille et tu traînes avec un type comme ça, qui semble aussi flémmard qu'une couleuvre.

-Je ne traîne pas avec lui, répondit placidement Gaara.

-De quoi tu te mêles? S'offusqua de son côté Shikamaru.

-Je te mets en garde, c'est tout! N'essaie pas d'embobiner mon frère, je suis là pour veiller sur lui. Et puis à ton âge on ne fume pas!

-Mais t'es galère comme fille, c'est pas possible! Protesta le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer, c'était trop fatiguant. Il fallait trouver des répliques, réfléchir....mais en même temps il avait bien envie de lui rabattre le caquet à cette mégère. Aussi continua-t-il de répondre (quoique mollement) sous le regard indifférent de Gaara et celui désolé de Sakura.

C'est à ce moment-là que Saï ouvrit son carnet de croquis et se dirigea vers Ino qui n'avait toujours pas lâché Sasuke.

-Excuse-moi, dit-il à la blonde, mais j'ai eu une inspiration en te voyant. Ta beauté m'a transcendé et j'aimerai savoir si tu voulais bien être ma muse pour quelques temps.

Surprise mais flattée, la jeune fille lui fit un énorme sourire at accepta, conquise. Décidément ce garçon à la différence de Sasuke savait y faire avec les filles, songea-t-elle en délaissant sans regret le bras de l'Uchiha.

Ce dernier secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Pauvre Ino! Elle n'avait pas réalisé que Saï vivait dans un monde à part et ne savait réellement s'exprimer qu'au travers de ses dessins. Elle allait bien être déçue. Mais qu'elle lui préfère Saï ne le dérangeait nullement. Au moins il était débarassé d'elle.

Il contempla ses amis qui s'entretenaient avec ceux de Naruto. Kiba déployant des trésors de charmes pour séduire Hinata, Temari et Shikamaru pris dans une âpre discussion sous les regards de Gaara et Sakura et enfin Saï déjà parti dans son monde en train de croquer le profil d'Ino qui prenait la pose. Et puis soudain un bras frôla sa taille et une décharge électrique le parcourut dans tout le corps. Naruto l'entraîna un peu à l'écart de leurs amis afin de mieux discuter.

-Itachi m'a charger de te ramener chez toi, lui apprit-il.

-Pardon? Mais pourquoi?

-Il finira tard ce soir et vous ne pourrez donc pas rentrer ensemble.

-Oh....

En d'autre temps, Sasuke aurait été un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir conduire pour le trajet du retour car cela signifiait ne pas aller au bureau pour retrouver son frère et par la même occasion, ne pas avoir une infime chance de croiser Minato, son fantasme vivant.

Mais aujourd'hui, cela ne lui fit rien. Rien du tout. Pas même le moindre petit accroc au coeur. Car tout son esprit était resté concentré sur une seule affirmation : Naruto allait le ramener chez lui.

Et bizarrement, ça le satisfaisait pleinement.

Gaara qui s'était désintéressé de la joute verbale opposant sa soeur et le type coiffé comme un ananas, regarda dans la direction des deux garçons et un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres. Même si Sasuke ne le lui avait jamais confié, il avait compris depuis longtemps que son ami n'était pas intéressé par les filles. Et en le voyant discuter avec l'autre garçon, il sut de suite qu'il existait entre eux une attirance très forte et réciproque.

* * *

Assis sur le siège passager avant de la voiture citadine de Naruto, Sasuke regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux, tentant de faire abstraction de la présence un peu trop pregnante du jeune homme à ses côtés. Malgré lui, son regard ne cessait d'être attiré sur les avant-bras dénudés de couleur caramel, tendus vers le volant et il était comme fasciné par la fine pilosité blonde qui les recouvrait. Puis ses prunelles d'onyx se posaient sur les grandes mains masculines et en admiraient les longs doigts virils mais déliés, les jointures fortes et les ongles propres coupés courts. Et ensuite, prenant conscience de ses oeillades intempestives, le brun se morigénait mentalement et reportait ses yeux sur la route d'un air indifférent. Avant que le même manège ne se reproduise.

Heureusement pour lui, Naruto ne semblait pas être conscient de cette attention particulière, tout occupé qu'il était à converser avec un Shikamaru, assis sur le siège arrière et râlant tout ce qu'il pouvait.

-Non mais vraiment! Pour qui elle se prend cette fille? C'est pas parce-qu'elle est plus âgée que moi qu'elle peut me donner des ordres et détruire mon paquet de cigarettes!

-Elle te plait tant que ça? Le taquina le jeune homme blond en passant la 3ème vitesse.

Shikamaru se tut, bouche-bée, avant de rétorquer d'un ton acerbe :

-Certainement pas! Cette fille est vraiment galère! D'ailleurs toutes les filles sont galères. Si ça continue comme ça, je vais virer ma cuti moi.....C'est vraiment trop galère d'être hétéro!

Cette déclaration eut l'heurt de faire éclater de rire Naruto tandis qu'elle fit ouvrir des yeux grands comme des soucoupes à Sasuke. Ce dernier était étonné que l'on puisse parler de l'homosexualité avec autant de ....désinvolture.

Un bruit de papier froissé se fit entendre dans la voiture.

-Shika s'il te plait ne fume pas dans ma voiture. Je ne supporte pas la fumée. Et je croyais que Temari avait détruit ton paquet de clope.

-J'en ai toujours un de secours, répondit son ami en remballant sa cigarette. Au moins je suis rassuré de constater que Kei ne t'a pas influencer sur ce point là et que tu es toujours contre la consommation de substance addictive.

L'évocation de l'ex du blond irrita sensiblement Sasuke. Il pinça les lèvres et lorgna du côté de Naruto pour constater que le visage de ce dernier était complètement fermé.

-C'était un crétin..., marmonna Shikamaru avec conviction. Tu es vraiment un mec bien et si j'avais été gay je t'aurais sauter dessus et j'aurais tout fait pour te garder. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il a perdu et c'est tant pis pour lui!

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Comment se faisait-il que tout le monde descende ce garçon?

-C'est du passé, n'en parlons plus! Décréta le blond.

-J'espère que tu as raison et que tu ne succomberas pas à nouveau quand il reviendra.

-Il ne reviendra pas!

-Si, il reviendra. Il revient toujours....

Un lourd silence gênant s'installa dans la voiture et pour une fois même Sasuke y fut sensible et décida de lui-même d'alléger un peu l'athmosphère.

-Et ta compétion de karaté, dimanche dernier, comment s'est-elle passée?

Cette question rendit aussitôt le sourire à Naruto.

-Très bien, merci de t'en soucier. J'ai remporter tous mes tournois.

-Le tourbillon l'emporte toujours, plaisanta Shikamaru.

-Le toubillon?

-C'est mon surnom, expliqua posément Naruto.

-Rien ni personne ne lui résiste, assura Shikamaru, la tête renversée en arrière sur le siège.

-J'aimerai bien que vraiment personne ne me résiste, ricana Naruto en lançant un rapide coup d'oeil au brun assis à ses côtés.

Ce dernier sentit ce regard mais décida de l'occulter. Il devait sans doute l'avoir mal interprété. Naruto ne pouvait pas chercher à le séduire, il ne savait même pas qu'il était gay.

-Et toi? As-tu un surnom dans ton club? S'enquit le blond.

-Mouais...

-Et c'est...?

-L'éventail....

-L'éventail? S'étonnèrent en choeur Shikamaru et Naruto. Et pourquoi donc?

-Parce-que mes coups sont aussi subtils et légers que l'air brassé par un éventail tout en étant très efficaces.

-Ouah! Faut chercher loin!observa le blond.

-Moi je trouve ça raffiné, dit Shikamaru. C'est très bien trouvé.

Naruto soupira, amusé.

-Au fait, reprit-il, samedi prochain Kiba organise une soirée. Ça serait bien si tu y venais avec tes amis....

Sasuke papillona des yeux, étonné d'être convié à la fête.

-Ouais, reprit Shikamaru. Comme ça tu demandes à Hinata de venir, histoire que Kiba puisse tenter quelque chose. Bon...Neji viendra très probablement aussi mais Tenten étant la voisine de Kiba on peut espérer que cette dernière accaparera toute l'attention du cousin hyper-protecteur.

-A dire vrai, si je te propose d'y aller ce n'est pas pour que tu amenes Hinata, c'est juste que je me disais que ce serait sympa qu'on s'y retrouve, intervint Naruto en jetant de fréquent coup d'oeil au visage de Sasuke afin de percevoir ce qu'il ressentait.

Comme d'ordinaire ce dernier semblait indifférent à l'annonce mais en réalité l'aveu de Naruto avait fait palpiter son coeur. Mon dieu, il agissait vraiment bizarrement depuis qu'il avait revu le blond!

-ça dépendra selon la masse de devoirs que nous aurons à faire, répondit-il néanmoins platoniquement.

-Okay. Tiens-moi au courant et je passerai te chercher, fit Naruto. C'est quoi ton numéro de portable?

Calé confortablement sur le siège arrière, Shikamaru sourit. Son ami avait complètement craqué pour le froid Sasuke et venait, l'air de rien, d'obtenir son numéro de téléphone. A moins d'être hétéro, le pauvre brun aurait très peu de chance de lui échapper.

* * *

Le samedi suivant, sous les instances de son frère et de Sakura, Sasuke fut plus ou moins contraint de laisser tomber ses devoirs et de sortir s'amuser.

"Lâche un peu la bride petit frère", avait dit Itachi. "Je sais que ton ambition est d'obtenir un aussi bon résultat que moi au bac et les félicitations du jurie, mais il ne faut pas que pour autant que tu oublies de vivre ta jeunesse sinon plus tard tu risques de le regretter!"

Sasuke avait bien tenté de protester, en signalant à son frangin qu'en tant que surdoué ce dernier n'avait pas agit mieux au même âge, mais ce dernier n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il avait même accompagné lui-même son frère et Sakura à la fête et s'était fait un devoir d'y assister pour donner le bon exemple. Les trois jeunes gens y avaient retrouvé Hinata que Kiba avait eu le courage d'inviter et Neji qui s'était fait un devoir de la chaperonner. Mais comme prévu, sa surveillance avait battu de l'aile à partir du moment où sa petite amie Tenten était entrée dans les lieux et avait accaparé son attention. Kiba avait donc profité de l'inattention de l'Hyûga pour s'occuper de la timide brune. Ino, grande fêtarde dans l'âme, était parvenue à traîner Saï et ses pinceaux à la party. Le pauvre artiste peintre semblait un peu dépassé par les événements et ne savaient plus où donner de la tête, dérouté par la musique psychédélique, les stromboscospes, la foule et les cris. Sasuke eut même un léger sourire de compassion pour lui. Mais il ne pu s'appesantir davantage car au milieu de cette marée humaine il apperçut brusquement une chevelure indisciplinée aussi blonde que les blés surmontant un visage avenant au teint hâlé. Le garçon qui l'avait harcelé toute la semaine à coup de sms pour qu'il vienne à cette fête. Le garçon autour duquel ses pensées tournaient un petit peu trop ces derniers temps.

-Je suis vraiment content que tu ais pu venir! S'exclama Naruto en lui apportant un gobelet de bière.

-Gnnn....

Le blond éclata de rire et passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Ce qui manqua de faire recracher à Sasuke sa gorgée de bière.

-Viens, Gaara est venu aussi! Hurla le garçon en saisissant un autre gobelet de bière. Sa soeur et son frère sont là car Kankurô est un pote de Rock Lee qui lui-même est un ami de Tenten, la voisine de Kiba. C'est fou ce que le monde est petit!

Sasuke croyait halluciner devant cet intarissable débit de paroles sans queue ni tête pour lui tandis que Naruto le guidait fermement vers un endroit précis.

-Du coup, continuait le blond, Temari et Shika n'arrêtent pas de s'engueuler et Konohamaru compte les points.

Ils s'immobilisèrent d'un seul coup et Sasuke se retrouva nez à nez avec Kiba.

-Eeeeh Sasuke! Content que tu sois venu! L'accueillit-il en lui ouvrant les bras. Merci encore de m'avoir permis de parler avec Hinata la dernière fois. Grâce à toi j'ai réussi à l'inviter pour ce soir et je compte bien enfin faire ma déclaration.

Sur ces dires, il lui décocha une franche bourrade virile et amicale avant de retourner s'occuper de ses autres invités.

-Vous êtes tous aussi enthousiastes dans la bande? S'enquit Sasuke qui ne chercha pas cette fois-ci à dissimuler son étonnement.

-Kiba est doté d'un enthousiasme immodéré, fit le blond en vidant son verre.

-Naruto! S'écria une jeune fille à la chevelure rose en fendant la foule, remorquant derrière elle son petit copain qui affichait un air blasé.

-Sakura! Itachi! Content de vous voir! Vous vous amusez bien?

-Pas trop mal, répondit le jeune homme en hochant la tête. Même si je trouve la musique un petit peu trop bruyante à mon goût.

Sasuke sirotait son verre de bière tout en observant que Sakura essuyait délicatement une trace ornant la joue cuivrée du jeune homme blond. Aussitôt un bouffée d'envie et de jalousie l'envahit.

"Merde! C'est quoi ce délire?" songea-t-il. "C'est Naruto! Le fils du président de la compagnie dans laquelle bosse mon père! Le blond que je ne pouvais pas sentir étant enfant! On se calme! Et puis j'ai d'autres priorités aujourd'hui, il ne faut pas que j'oublie mes objectifs qui n'ont rien à voir avec une pile électrique blonde!"

Rassénéré par son petit sermon, le jeune homme finit son verre et retourna s'en servir un nouveau, laissant Sakura, Itachi et Naruto en grande discussion.

* * *

La nuit était bien avancée mais les invités n'étaient absolument pas pressés de rentrer chez eux, bien au contraire. La fête battait son plein et ne semblait pas prête d'être finie.

Sasuke était sorti sur le parvis et s'était calé dans un coin, contre le mur, quêtant la solitude et la tranquilité. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire et la tête lui tournait un peu. L'air frais et pur de ce début de mois d'avril lui faisait un peu l'effet d'une claque qui l'aidait à se resaissir.

Tout au fond de lui, il se disait qu'assister à cette fête avait été une grossière erreur. Pour la simple raison que tout au long de la soirée, il n'avait eu de cesse de se repaître de la vue de Naruto. Et que l'alcool et la proximité aidant, un désir brut avait flambé au creux de ses reins, confirmant ainsi ce qu'il redoutait : Naruto lui plaisait et pas qu'un peu. S'il s'était écouté...s'il s'était écouté.... Mais non il ne s'écouterait pas!

Il se giffla mentalement. Il avait bien d'autres soucis en tête en ce moment pour penser à flirter. Et puis, même si Orochimaru lui avait affirmé ne plus le suivre, le jeune homme se tenait sur ses gardes. Si jamais le Serpent avait vent de son penchant pour le blond, la pression qu'il exerçait déjà sur lui serait si forte qu'il serait obligé de céder. Et ça, il ne le voulait à aucun prix! Déjà qu'il ne savait pas comment il allait se sortir du pétrin dans lequel il s'était fourré. Comme dirait Shikamaru, c'était galère....

Mais hélas pour lui, Naruto en avait décidé tout autrement et après l'avoir débusqué, s'affala à ses côtés, le faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

-Ben alors beau brun, tu avais disparu....je commençais à m'inquiéter. Pourquoi t'es venu te réfugier ici?

Sasuke secoua la tête, préoccupé et maugréa :

-Trop de bruit....

-Je vois, t'es pas un fêtard, constata placidement le blond en vidant son énième gobelet de bière.

-ça t'étonne? Demanda ironiquement Sasuke, agacé que l'objet de ses soucis soit aussi proche de lui.

Non mais c'est vrai, comment tenir ses résolutions dans ce cas-là?

-Pas du tout..., lui répondit-il en lui dédiant un de ses plus beaux sourires.

Un sourire qui fit battre la chamade au coeur de notre torturé de nature, Sasuke Uchiha.

-Moi non plus je ne suis pas un grand fêtard, reprit Naruto. Je préfère de loin les soirées de franche rigolade entre amis.

-......

Face à ce mutisme, Naruto décida de passer à l'attaque et de se jeter à l'eau. Ou ça passait ou ça cassait. Mais au moins il serait fixé sur ses chances.

-Mais ce que je préfère par-dessus tout, ce sont les soirées en tête-à-tête avec le garçon qui me plait, assura-t-il.

Sasuke tréssaillit et bouche-bée, tourna son visage vers le blond.

Ce dernier en profita pour le dévorer du regard, se répétant pour la millième fois combien ce garçon si différent de son style de mecs habituels, était beau.

La peau laiteuse qui d'ordinaire se révélait rebutante était chez lui la quintessence de la beauté. Ses cheveux et ses prunelles noirs qui tranchaient avec sa carnation opalescente renforçaient son aspect éthéré, presque irréel et insaisisable. La finesse de ses traits n'avait rien de féminin mais était en revanche racée et épurée. Même sa carrure était déliée et longiligne, quoique ferme et musclée. Et lors d'une pensée indécente, Naruto se demanda si vraiment tout chez l'autre garçon était aussi fin et ....étroit. Il imagina l'espace d'un instant la sensation que pourrait lui procurer la moiteur de l'antre serrée et chaude.... puis se fustigea pour ce genre d'élucubration.

Il reporta alors son attention sur l'ourlet des lèvres sensuelles et rosées. Et tel un papillon attiré par la lumière d'une lampe au risque de s'y brûler les ailes, il fondit sur elles, désireux d'en goûter la texture et la saveur.

Coincé contre son mur, Sasuke n'eut d'autres choix que de subir l'assaut. Mais en même temps, il ne tenta rien pour le repousser non plus. Bien au contraire, il entrouvrit la bouche, laissant le passage à une langue taquine à laquelle vint se joindre la sienne.

Ce n'était plus des bouffées de châleur qui le consumait mais un incendie qui le dévastait. Jamais il n'avait auparavant ressenti quelque chose d'aussi intense, d'aussi brûlant. Ses reins irradiaient d'un feu puissant et dévorant. Il avait lacé ses mains autour du cou du blond et explorait sa bouche avec passion et frénésie. Sasuke avait déjà embrassé un garçon avant Naruto, mais jamais ça n'avait pris de telle proportion. En réalité, ça avait même été assez....moyen. Il avait limite pensé "bof....tout ça pour ça..." Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'on puisse être aussi transporté par un simple baiser. Il approfondit encore l'embrassade, en désirant toujours plus, voulant se délecter du goût du blond. C'était tout bonnement incroyable!

Finalement ils durent mettre fin à leur étreinte, contraint de reprendre leur souffle. Naruto était très surpris. Il n'aurait jamais cru son compagnon capable d'autant de passion. Il cachait décidément bien son jeu.

Sasuke de son côté, revenait petit à petit sur Terre et prenait conscience de la portée de leur acte. Et soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et de panique. Mon dieu! Il venait de faire une grosse bêtise!

Un peu ébranlé, il repoussa rudement Naruto et se leva rapidement.

-C'était une erreur! Expliqua-t-il, sa voix trahissant son agitation. On n'aurait pas dû! Oublie ça!

-Quoi? Demanda le blond destabilisé.

-Il ne s'est rien passé, décréta le brun en lui tournant les talons bien décidé à trouver Itachi pour quitter cette soirée, décidément désastreuse.

Toujours assis par terre, Naruto n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper qu'il avait déjà disparu de son champs de vision. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux tout en grognant. Ce gars allait vraiment lui donner du fil à retordre!

-Bah au moins tu sais qu'il est gay et que tu lui plais! Déclara brusquement Shikamaru, ce qui le fit sursauter.

Naruto se tourna derechef vers lui et le mitrailla de ses prunelles azur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Cracha-t-il.

-J'étais simplement sorti fumer, répondit le Nara en montrant sa cigarette.

-Avec nous, affirmèrent Sakura et Kiba en sortant de l'ombre.

-Rhooo putain! Râla Naruto en se prenant le visage dans les mains.

Comme s'il avait bien besoin d'être observé par ses amis à ce moment là!

-Ben dis donc, ça n'a plus rien à voir avec Kei. Mais t'as drôlement bon goût, observa Kiba en chassant de la main la fumée de cigarette qui se dirigeait vers lui. J'aurai jamais cru qu'il était gay.

-Il est vraiment pas facile à cerner comme gars, approuva Shikamaru avant de tirer une taffe.

-Vous dîtes ça parce-que vous ne le connaissez pas, rétorqua Sakura. En fait Sasuke n'est pas si difficile que ça à comprendre.

-Ah ouais? Alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi après ce baiser de fou il a repoussé Naruto? Tempêta Kiba.

-Simplement parce-qu'il craint quelque chose, expliqua posément Sakura. Sans doute qu'il a du mal à s'assumer ou bien qu'il ressent pour la première fois des sentiments pour quelqu'un et que ça l'effraie....

-Tu crois vraiment en ce que tu dis? Cingla Kiba, dubitatif.

-Elle doit avoir raison, tempéra Shikamaru.

Naruto s'était relevé et contemplait d'un air absent les étoiles qui scintillaient dans le ciel et semblaient lui adresser des clins d'oeil de connivence. Lui, tout comme les étoiles qui avaient assisté à la discussion entre Orochimaru et Sasuke le samedi d'avant, savait les raisons exactes de ce rejet. Mais tout comme ce soir-là il s'était promis de séduire Sasuke et de faire en sorte qu'il s'assume enfin, cette nuit il renouvela son serment.

-Vous inquiétez pas, affirma-t-il à ses amis. Maintenant je sais que je lui plais et je n'ai pas l'intention de le lâcher. Je le veux et je l'aurai! Je réussi toujours ce qui me tient à coeur même si ça doit me prendre du temps. C'est ainsi que je conçois mon nindo.

Ses trois amis saluèrent d'un vigoureux hochement de tête sa déclaration. A partir de maintenant la chasse était officiellement ouverte.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_**Sasuke** : La chasse est ouverte? Tu m'as pris pour du gibier ou quoi? _

_**Moi** : Ben...euh...tu es la proie de Naruto ;-)_

_**Naruto** : Yata \o/_

_**Moi** : Il court, il court Sasuke, Sasuke de Konoha. Il court, il court Sasuke, Sasuke des Uchiha. Il est passé par ici, il repassera par là. Un, deux, trois, Naruto l'attrapera XD_

_**Sasuke** : Tssss....Et t'es contente de toi? _

_**Moi **: Euh...ouais..._

_**Naruto** : Tant que je l'attrape c'est ce qui compte._

_**Moi** : Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas l'avoir, hihihi. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**** : ****Les personnages sont tous à M. Kishimoto. J'ai beau l'harceler de messages, il refuse obstinément de faire officiellement un SasuNaruSasu....allez savoir pourquoi? _**

**Pairing :****Essentiellement SasuNaruSasu ce qui signifie relation entre deux garçons, ce qui veut dire homophobes passez votre chemin. **

**Rating :****T mais on approche du M.**

**UA sans être pour autant totalement OOC. **

_Comme vous le constaterez dans ce chapitre, j'ai fait quelques petites allusions à différentes oeuvres. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, ça m'amuse ^^. _

* * *

**The Kyubi's Company Loves**

Gaara se tenait debout près d'un banc en plein milieu d'un petit parc pour enfants. Les bras croisés sur le buste, il contemplait ses amis d'un oeil scrutateur. Suigetsu avait demandé une pause et assis sur le banc, était en train de se désaltérer, le goulot de la bouteille d'eau pincé entre ses lèvres fines. Saï avait profité de cet arrêt impromptu pour sortir son carnet à dessins et croquer les enfants en train de jouer. Juugo toujours aussi silencieux était adossé contre un arbre, tandis que Karin qui parlait pour deux, abreuvait Sasuke de reproches, le blâmant de ne pas lui avoir parlé de la fête du samedi précédent et de ne pas l'y avoir invité. Ce dernier, indifférent, regardait un point fixe au loin sans répondre.

Bien que la fête se soit déroulée cinq jours auparavant, la jeune fille n'en décolérait pas pour autant, ayant perdu selon elle une occasion de séduire le brun ténébreux. Et Gaara était étonné que son irrascible ami ne l'ait pas envoyé paître depuis longtemps.

Le jeune rouquin ne parlait pas beaucoup en temps général et observait plus qu'il ne participait aux conversations. Et grâce sans doute à cette observation accrûe, il pouvait se targuer de connaître parfaitement ses amis, les premiers et les seuls qu'il s'était jamais fait jusqu'à ce jour.

Tout comme il avait compris que malgré le fait que Karin et Suigetsu passaient leur temps à s'hurler dessus cela ne les empêchait pas de se porter une vive affection l'un pour l'autre, il savait que si Saï se réfugiait dans son monde polycromme c'était avant tout pour oublier la peine causée par la perte de celui qu'il considérait comme son grand frère. Il avait également deviné qu'Hinata avait parfaitement assimilé le fait que Naruto était gay mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas pour autant à faire une croix sur son unique amour d'enfance.

Et il avait aussi compris que si Sasuke se montrait aussi froid et distant avec les autres, c'était avant tout parce-qu'il n'arrivait pas à assumer totalement ses préférances sexuelles et qu'il avait peur du rejet. Alors il préférait rejeter les autres plutôt que de prendre le risque d'être blessé plus tard.

Mais depuis quelques temps, depuis le début de la semaine à vrai dire, cette froideur avait fait place à un air troublé et indécis et Gaara se demandait ce qui précoccupait autant son ami.

A force d'y réfléchir, il était parvenu à en déduire que quelque chose s'était produit dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche, quelque chose qui avait perturbé Sasuke. Il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais il était bien décidé à le découvrir afin de l'aider.

-Bon! On y va! Râla Karin en tapant du pied. J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi.

-Ouais c'est bon, grommella Suigetsu en rengainant sa bouteille dans son sac tout en se levant.

-Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu as autant besoin de t'arrêter et de boire! D'autant plus que tu n'habites pas très loin du lycée, pesta-t-elle. C'est pas comme si c'était crevant et que ton chemin était semé d'embûches! T'aurai pû attendre d'être chez toi pour boire.

-Tu dis tout le temps ça, fit le placide Juugo.

-Si je suis fatigué, c'est à force de supporter ta présence à mes côtés toute la journée! Rétorqua le garçon aux dents de requin.

-Ben t'as qu'à ne pas rester dans le groupe! Rébiffa-t-elle.

-T'es arrivé après moi dans ce groupe, s'il y en a un de nous deux qui doit partir c'est donc toi!

Karin s'apprêtait à régimber quand Sasuke les interrompit d'un ton atone.

-Bon, mon frère doit m'attendre à son bureau alors je vais vous quitter maintenant vu qu'apparemment vous êtes parti pour vous disputer quelques temps.

-Mais non! Pas du tout! Le détrompa Karin et voulant s'accrocher au jeune homme brun.

-J'y vais...., décréta Sasuke en se détachant d'elle.

-Okay, fit Suigestsu. Conduis bien.

-Tu vas conduire ce soir! S'écria Karin les yeux en forme de coeur. Oh Sasuke! J'ai hâte que tu ais ton permis et que tu puisses me ramener chez moi afin que nous soyons enfin seuls tous les deux!

-T'en profiteras pour l'étrangler, lui conseilla Suigetsu.

Ce qui fit bondir la jeune fille qui se retourna vers lui, prête à l'assommer.

Sasuke en profita pour vite tourner les talons et remonter la grande artère principale de la ville sur laquelle était cise le siège de la Kyubi's Company.

Marchant d'un pas ferme et souple, il attira comme d'ordinaire de nombreux regards appréciateurs des passantes mais n'y pris pas garde. C'est en mode pilote automatique qu'il arriva devant les vastes portes de l'entreprise et franchit les panneaux coulissant pour traverser le hall sans prendre la peine de jeter un coup d'oeil autour de lui.

En réalité, depuis samedi soir et surtout depuis le fameux baiser entre lui et Naruto, le garçon ne parvenait à se concentrer sur rien du tout, trop obsédé par le doux contact des lèvres du blond sur les siennes et l'obsédante chaleur qu'elles avaient imprimé en lui. C'était à peine s'il avait suivit ses cours, même son cours d'italien que pourtant il adorait en règle générale.

Mais là, rien! Impossible de reconnecter ses neurones les uns aux autres. C'était comme si un vide immense avait submergé son esprit. Et son corps. Il se sentait extrêment las. Et étrangement déçu de ne pas avoir reçu de nouvelles de l'autre garçon depuis cinq jours. Et même si sa raison lui disait que c'était mieux ainsi, une petite voix au fond de lui, qu'il peinait à étouffer, lui hurlait qu'il avait fait une connerie monumentale en repoussant Naruto. « Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? » songea-t-il en pénétrant dans l'ascenceur.

* * *

Naruto déambulait dans les couloirs de l'entreprise d'un pas gaillard, en sifflotant un air de Trapnest, le groupe de metalrock à la mode. Il avait beau ne pas être hétéro, il trouvait la chanteuse Reira magnifique de force et de fragilité et sa voix le subjuguait totalement.

Son cours d'allemand ayant été annulé, il en avait profité pour quitter le lycée plus tôt et se rendre dans la société de son père afin d'y retrouver un certain brun qu'il n'en doutait pas, traînait sur les lieux.

Il n'avait pas chercher à le recontacter au cours de la semaine, suivant les conseils avisés d'Itachi. Oui, car évidemment, il avait prévenu le jeune homme, lui confirmant que non seulement son frère était gay mais qu'en plus, lui Naruto, lui plaisait. Il lui avait expliqué que Sasuke l'avait repoussé après leur baiser, sans pour autant évoquer les raisons de ce rejet. Itachi, songeur, avait alors conseillé à son ami de foncer mais discrètement. Autrement dit, continuer de faire des avances et des sous-entendus à Sasuke mais le faire dans l'intimité ou de façon tellement subtile que personne d'autre ne puisse s'en rendre compte.

Naruto avait compris le bon sens de cette suggestion et avait décidé de l'appliquer. Mais avant cela, il avait voulu laisser à l'Uchiha junior un peu de temps pour se remettre de ses émotions de peur qu'en le harcelant il ne le fasse plus fuir qu'autre chose- avant de lui parler en privé pour lui annoncer qu'il ne laissait pas tomber.

Il franchit le sas menant au secrétariat de son père et y découvrit avec râvissement mais aucune stupeur que l'objet de ses pensées y était aussi. Le brun lui tournait le dos et parlait avec la secrétaire, Mayura Seno, une jeune femme très jolie et beaucoup moins timide et plus dégourdie que l'autre secrétaire avec laquelle elle travaillait en binôme.

Naruto se dirigea vers les deux jeunes gens et appuya ses grandes mains bien à plat sur le bureau. Tout en affichant un grand sourire à la secrétaire, il perçut le frémissement d'étonnement qui parcourut le corps de Sasuke.

-Bonjour Mayura, comment allez-vous?

-Très bien, Naruto. Et vous-même? Lui répondit-elle en lui dédiant un sourire amical.

-En pleine forme! Mon professeur d'allemand, M. Asuma est allé à la maternité pour aller voir son nouveau-né et du coup nous avons été dispensé de cours.

Mayura sourit, amusé par le laxisme du fils de son directeur tandis que Sasuke tentait de garder contenance.

-Comment vont Frey et les enfants? Reprit le blond en déballant un livre de son sac.

-Frey a un peu la nostalgie de son pays natal, la Norvège. Mais nous comptons y aller pour les prochaines vacances avec ma soeur Alice et son mari Kyo.

-La Norvège...., fit-il songeur. Ça doit être un bien beau pays...

-Il y fait surtout très froid, fit la jeune femme en faisant mine de grelotter.

Sasuke écoutait la conversation, surpris de constater que Naruto connaissait la vie de cette femme. Lui il ne lui avait jamais vraiment adressé la parole et ne savait même pas qu'elle était mariée à un norvégien.

-Au fait, reprit le blond, je vous rapporte le livre que vous m'aviez prêté. Je me languis que vous me passiez le volume six de cette série.

-Alors comment l'avez-vous trouvé?

-Décidément l'auteure a une imagination débordante. On se demande où elle va chercher tout ça. Elle dépoussière totalement le mythe de la sorcellerie. J'aimerai bien moi aussi pouvoir lancer des sorts à coup de baguette magique et avoir une chouette pour animal de compagnie. Et puis j'aime de plus en plus le blondinet arrogant et froid au yeux de glace....mais il faut croire que je suis attiré par ce genre de gars, plaisanta-t-il non sans jeter un léger regard en biais à Sasuke.

Brun qui se surpris à rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Et que pensez-vous du héros?

-Il est attachant c'est certain. Mais moi je craque définitivement pour son ennemi. Pensez-vous qu'ils vont finir ensemble?

-Aucune chance. C'est avant tout un livre pour enfants et adolescents. Jamais il n'y aura de couple homosexuel.

-C'est bien dommage. Ça aurait eu le mérite d'être original et dans l'air du temps, fit Naruto en arborant une petite moue déçue. Le héros va donc finir avec la soeur de son meilleur ami?

-Je ne vous dis rien. Je vous apporterait le volume six et vous verrez bien, le taquina-t-elle. Ah M. Sasuke, votre frère n'est pas encore dans son bureau mais il ne va pas tarder.

-Ce n'est pas grave, la coupa Naruto. Sasuke et moi avons justement à parler. La salle aux archives est-elle libre?

-Oui, bien sur....

-Paaaaarfait. Nous allons donc pouvoir avoir notre entretien privé. Viens Sasuke.

Et sans attendre son atorisation, il halpagua le jeune homme et l'entraîna vers le couloir où il ouvrit la première porte qui se présentait à lui et débouchait sur une grande salle sombre jonchée d'étagères couvertes de dossiers. L'ampoule nue suspendue au plafond éclairait chichement les lieux.

Sasuke avait le coeur qui battait très vite, trop vite en présence de Naruto. Mais il désirait également s'expliquait avec lui.

Aussi croisa-t-il les bras mais pris soin de se tenir le plus loin possible des murs. La dernière fois, c'est à cause d'un mur dans son dos qu'il n'avait pas pu s'échapper!

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé samedi soir Sasuke, fit Naruto en vrillant son regard clair sur lui.

-Oui...je me doutais que tu voulais parler de ça. Ecoute, c'était une grossière erreur. Toi et moi avions un peu trop bu et avec la musique et l'ambiance, nous avons tout simplement perdu la tête, mentit le brun.

Le seul moment où il avait perdu la tête c'était quand la bouche de Naruto avait pris la sienne.

Et le blond en face de lui semblait penser exactement la même chose vu la manière dont-il le mitrailla du regard.

-Te fous pas de moi Sasuke! Nous savons pertinement qu'aucun de nous deux n'avait trop bu. Nous nous exprimions parfaitement et nous marchions encore droit à ce moment-là. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire que moi je marchais droit car en ce qui te concerne, tu as surtout courru.

Sasuke pesta en pinçant les lèvres. C'était vrai qu'il ne s'était pas montré très courageux à ce moment-là. Il ne prit pas garde que Naruto s'était dangereusement rapproché de lui et le fixait d'un air prédateur.

-A moins qu'en fait tu ne sois un couard qui ne s'assume pas du tout? Questionna-t-il fieleusement.

-Quoi? Hurla le brun en bondissant en arrière.

Et il buta contre une bibliothèque. Et merde! Il était à nouveau coincé et Naruto se rapprochait toujours de lui.

-Un couard! Un lâche quoi, expliqua posément le blond.

-Je ne suis pas un lâche! Tempêta Sasuke prêt à en découdre.

Mais au lieu de chercher à se battre, Naruto le bloqua contre la bibliothèque et plaqua ses mains de part et d'autres de sa tête.

-Alors dans ce cas pourquoi tu ne t'assumes?

-Je....

-Ne me mens pas Sasuke. Je sais pertinement que tu es gay! Tout comme je sais qu'Orochimaru te fait chanter!

Sasuke roula des yeux, furieux. Il repoussa violement le blond.

-De quel droit te mêles-tu de ma vie privé?

-Il y a deux semaines, je t'ai vu sortir à la suite d'Orochimaru. Et j'ai compris que quelque chose clochait. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de vous espionner mais vous étiez en pleine dicussion quand je suis arrivé et comme vous ne m'aviez pas vu, j'ai profité de l'occasion pour saisir quelques bribes de votre conversation. Je ne m'attendais pas à entendre ce que j'ai appris.

-Connard! Tu n'avais pas à faire ça! Hurla le brun en le poussant sur le sol avant de se jeter sur lui pour le frapper.

Mais Naruto esquiva son poing et prit une impulsion pour les faire rouler tous les deux et se retrouver en position de force au-dessus de lui.

-Si tu assumais ce que tu es au lieu de fuir, il n'aurait pas autant de prise sur toi! Asséna-t-il.

-La ferme imbécile! Cracha Sasuke. Tu ne peux pas comprendre! Tu imagines le déshonneur pour ma famille?

-Quel déshonneur? Moi aussi je suis homo et pourtant je n'ai jamais ressenti cela comme déshonnorant. Ça fait parti de moi, c'est ce que je suis! Et ma famille l'a très bien compris! Tu comptes faire quoi? Fuir toute ta vie et épouser une jolie fille pour complaire à ta famille? Et ainsi être malheureux jusqu'à la fin de tes jours? Réponds Sasuke!

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Mais la ligne dure de ses lèvres indiquait clairement à Naruto qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Le blond grogna de frustration et de rage puis, impulsivement, entrava les poignets du brun au-dessus de sa tête et se pencha sur lui pour lui mordre la lèvre inférieure. Avant d'échanger avec lui un baiser profond au goût de sang, d'amertume et de passion. Un baiser auquel Sasuke participa sans se débattre et qui les laissa pantelant. Puis le blond fit dévier sa bouche et la porta à l'oreille du brun.

-Sasuke, je te veux. Tu m'obsèdes comme ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis très longtemps. Il faut que je te prévienne Sasuke, je vais te pourchasser. Cours aussi loin que tu le voudras mais je ne cesserai jamais de te traquer. Et je finirai par te rattraper. Car tu auras beau dire, je sais que je te plais et que toi aussi tu me veux aussi fort que je te veux.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, partagé entre la surprise, l'anticipation et la rage de se sentir en « danger ». Un kaléidoscope d'émotions se reflétait sur son visage. Mais la promiscuité de Naruto et la caresse de son souffle contre sa nuque engourdissaient ses sens. Et puis brusquement, le blond lui lapa le lobe de l'oreille avant de le mordiller légèrement, faisant remonter un long frisson de plaisir le long de son épine dorsale.

Naruto ricana, content de lui. Il venait de trouver une des zones érogènes de sa proie.

-J'ai vraiment hâte que tu me laisses faire vibrer ton corps Sasuke. Parce-que tu es vraiment délicieux.

Puis il se redressa, dardant sur le brun un regard langoureux et impatient, avant de se relever totalement d'un air nonchalent.

-Viens, lui dit-il. Ton frère doit être de retour maintenant et il doit sans doute t'attendre.

Comme anesthésié, Sasuke se releva lentement.

Puis soudain une peur incontrôlable s'empara de lui et il saisit le poignet de Naruto.

-Ne parle de ceci à personne! Le menaça-t-il d'une voix vibrante.

Naruto haussa les sourcils avant de répondre :

-Ne te fais aucun souci, toute cette histoire restera entre nous. Je n'en dirai rien à tes parents. C'est à toi de le faire et je ferais tout pour te pousser à t'assumer et à vivre enfin ta vie.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié!

-Je n'ai jamais eu et je n'aurai jamais pitié de toi Sasuke. Le problème c'est que comme tu me plais, ton mutisme et ton dénie me concerne aussi. Et c'est uniquement pour cette raison que je veux que tu apprennes à t'assumer, répondit le blond en ouvrant la porte pour quitter la pièce.

Sasuke resta un peu sur place, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et ne sachant plus sur quel pied danser. Ce gars faisaient vaciller ses certitudes et ça le contrariait. Il quitta à son tour la salle, portant délicatement sa main à son oreille pour en redessiner le contour du bout de doigt. Il sentait encore comme une traînée de feu là où la langue de l'Uzumaki était passée.

* * *

Minato avait appris que son fils se trouvait dans le bâtiment et désireux de connaître les raisons de sa présence ici à une heure où il aurait dû avoir cours, il arpentait les couloirs à sa recherche. Sa secrétaire s'était bien gardé de lui expliquer que Naruto était aux archives en compagnie du fil du vice-président et qu'à son humble avis, ils ne parlaient pas de dossiers. Ça aurait fait un peu désordre.

Minato franchissait le coude d'un couloir quand il se trouva enfin nez à nez avec Naruto.

-Ah! Te voilà toi! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-ci?

-Ben j'ai pas cours alors je suis venu te rendre visite...

-Pas cours? Et ton allemand alors?

-La femme de M. Asuma vient d'accoucher alors il est parti à l'hôpital.

-Ah....bon....

Il fut sauvé de son absence de répartie par l'arrivée inopinée d'Itachi et de Sasuke.

L'aîné était suivit de près par le cadet qui en apercevant Naruto ne put s'empêcher de se sentir quelque peu gêné.

-Ah les garçons vous voilà! Ça tombait bien je voulais vous parler.

-Que se passe-t-il Minato? S'informa Itachi.

Sasuke regarda l'homme qui autrefois lui faisait tant envie et qui aujourd'hui ne lui faisait plus aucun effet. Décidément Naruto avait chamboulé sa petite vie.

-Samedi soir vous êtes invités à manger à la maison. J'en ai déjà parlé à votre père qui m'a confirmé sa présence ainsi que celle de votre mère. J'aimerai bien que vous veniez aussi. Maintenant que Naruto et Sasuke se sont réconciliés, il n'y a plus aucun danger à les faire manger côte à côte, plaisanta Minato.

Sasuke songea qu'au contraire, il n'y avait rien de plus dangereux pour lui.

-Jiraya et Tsunade seront présent. Et Sakura est évidemment la bienvenue, continua-t-il en s'adressant à Itachi.

-C'est avec plaisir que nous viendrons, lui répondit le jeune homme.

-Toi aussi tu peux venir avec quelqu'un, reprit le directeur à l'adresse de Sasuke.

-Je serai seul, répondit l'Uchiha.

-Très bien. Et toi Naruto?

-Moi? S'étonna le blond.

-Viendras-tu avec Kei? Je tiens à te signaler qu'il a intérêt à faire un minimum d'effort vestimentaire car Jiraya sera là et tu sais qu'il ne l'apprécie pas vraiment.

Sasuke tiqua. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir plus qu'assez d'entendre parler de l'ex de Naruto! Il ne le connaissait même pas mais une chose était certaine, il détestait ce gars!

-Pas la peine de me faire des recommandations! Rétorqua son fils. De toute façon il ne viendra pas. Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était fini entre nous!

-Oui....mais bon....tu nous l'as déjà dit tant de fois que c'était fini.

-Mais cette fois-ci c'est vraiment fini. Ça va faire presque trois semaines que nous ne nous donnons plus aucune nouvelle.

-Mouais...c'est vrai que vos précédentes séparations n'ont jamais duré plus d'une semaine. Mais ce n'est pas une preuve. Tu l'as tellement dans la peau ce type que je ne te croirai décontaminé de lui que lorsque tu t'intéresseras à un autre garçon. Ce qui n'est pas gagné! J'ai rarement connu un gars de ton âge aussi fidèle et amoureux, bougonna Minato.

Naruto lança un regard lourd de sens au jeune homme aux pupilles d'encre qui se tenait en face de lui.

-Crois-moi papa, je suis passé à autre chose. C'est définitivement fini.

-Je l'espère bien.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

_**Gaara** : Juste une question : D'ordinaire tu as tendance à me caser avec Sakura. _

_**Moi** : Exact. _

_**Gaara** : Mais là, il me semble que ça ne va pas être possible, étant donné qu'elle est avec Itachi. _

_**Moi** : T'es vachement observateur toi. _

_**Gaara** : ...._

_**Moi** : ? _

_**Gaara** : Je vais finir seul? _

_**Moi** (bavant) : Mais non pas du tout mon Kazekage! Cette fois-ci j'ai décidé de garder pour moi toute seule le ninja le plus sexy!_

_**Gaara** : M....moi? Je suis sexy? _

_**Moi** : Et il ne s'en rend même pas compte! C'est trop craquant!_

_**Sasuke** (fronçant les sourcils) : Hé! C'est moi le ninja le plus sexy! C'est après moi que toutes les filles courent!_

_**Moi** (blasée): C'est parce-qu'elles sont aveugles....._

_**Sasuke** : Pardon? Comment ça? _

_**Moi **: Sasuke, honnêtement tu es très beau...il n'y a rien à redire dessus. _

_**Sasuke** (l'air satisfait) : Ah!_

_**Moi** : Mais sincèrement, tu as vu ce que tu es devenu? _

_**Sasuke** : Quoi donc? _

_**Moi** : Mais comment veux-tu qu'un tel glaçon aussi froid et indifférent que toi continue de faire fondre les filles? _

_Sasuke (yeux écarquillés de surprise) : Gnnn? _

_**Moi** : Sasuke...pitié, redeviens humain. Apprend à éprouver autre chose que la haine et la vengeance. Fais comme Gaara, humanise-toi. _

_Sasuke : Mais....?_

_**Moi** : Et puis je te préviens, si jamais tu t'amuses encore dans le manga à faire souffrir Naruto ou bien à tenter de le tuer, je t'explose dans une de mes fics!_

_**Sasuke** (un rictus au coin des lèvres): Tu ferais pas ça! _

_**Moi** : Touche à mes perso préférés qui sont Gaara, Minato, Naruto, Shikamaru et Jiraya et ça va aller mal pour toi. _

_**Sasuke** : Pour Jiraya c'est pas de ma faute ! Quant-à Minato, il est mort depuis longtemps dans le manga. _

_**Moi** : Ben essaie d'entacher sa mémoire et ça va chier!_

_**Sasuke** : On peut même plus se venger tranquillement ici!_

_**Gaara** : ....._

_**Moi **: Rhaaa....même dans ses silences il est trop sexy! _

_**Sasuke **: Comme on dit chez toi, dans le sud : Fadade! Gagatchou! Boucan!_

_**Moi **: Hé tes insultes tu remballes! Elles sont réservés à ton Usuratonkachi (imbécile heureux )préféré._

_**Sasuke** : Il est où celui-là? _

_**Moi **: Avec Kei..._

_**Sasuke** (sort précipitement): Je vais le tuer!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :****Pauvre M. Kishimoto....Se doutait-il seulement qu'un jour une horde de fans en furie ferait subir toutes sortes de choses peu catholiques à ses personnages? Sans doute pas...Il a néanmoins affirmé qu'il trouvait le couple SasuNaruSasu mignon ^^**

**Pairing :****SasuNaruSasu POWER!**

**Rating :****M comme LIME **

**UA**

Beaucoup de clins d'oeil à l'oeuvre originale.

_Je m'excuse pour mon retard dans la publication de cette fanfic mais j'ai eu des soucis avec internet (jamais fiable ce truc!). Puis j'ai ensuite dû déménager pour mes études et évidemment là où je vis je n'ai aucune connexion. Du coup je publierai mes chapitres de la fac mais ça demandera malheureusement un peu plus de temps -ben vi....à la fac je suis censée aller en cours, que voulez-vous? Donc cette fiction sera menée jusqu'au bout c'est certain, mais les publications seront plus lentes que prévue -_-' Sumimaseeen!_

_Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews et pardon de ne pas y avoir répondu. Promis je me rattraperai la prochaine fois ! _

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. _

* * *

**The Kyubi's Company Loves**

Itachi était assis sur le fauteuil et voyait disparaître pour la cinquième fois son frère dans la salle de bain. Amusé plus qu'autre chose, il sourit tout en tournant la page du livre qu'il tentait de lire.

Avant que Sasuke ne ressorte de la salle de bain pour se diriger vers sa chambre en maugréant que ce vêtement l'avantageait trop et qu'il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose de plus simple.

Itachi leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa lecture quelques minutes avant que Sasuke ne repasse devant lui pour se diriger à nouveau vers la salle d'eau.

Itachi et Sasuke occupaient tout le premier étage de la maison familiale, leurs parents vivant au rez-de-chaussé pour plus de tranquilité et de facilité. Les deux garçons avaient chacun leur chambre qui donnaient sur une mezzanine aménagée en salon/bureau. Il leur fallait traverser ce petit espace de vie pour accéder soit aux escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussé, soit à leur salle d'eau commune.

Et comme en ce moment-même Sasuke ne cessait de faire des allers-retours entre sa chambre et la salle de bain, Itachi pouvait donc contempler à loisir les changements vestimentaires de son cadet et rire de air affairé.

Il comprenait très bien ce que Sasuke pouvait ressentir en cet instant. Partagé entre le désir de ne pas encourager Naruto dans ses avances et en même temps celui de lui plaire quand même un peu, le garçon n'arrivait pas à se décider sur la tenue adéquate, signifiant clairement « on peut regarder, mais on ne peut pas toucher ».

Itachi lui aurait bien dit que peu importait ce qu'il portait, ça ne changerait rien au comportement de l'Uzumaki mais il ne voulait pas révéler à son cadet qu'il savait pour son homosexualité. Et que leurs parents s'en doutaient aussi.

Car c'était à Sasuke de trouver en lui suffisement de courage pour s'assumer et pour annoncer la nouvelle à sa famille. C'était à lui seul de trouver la force de conquérir sa liberté et de vivre enfin comme il l'entendait. Et dans l'esprit d'Itachi et de ses parents, ce n'était pas en mâchant le travail au jeune homme que ce dernier deviendrait plus fort et se montrerait digne de la fière famille Uchiha où chacun avait toujours assumer ses actes et pris ses responsabilités.

Aussi l'aîné se contenta-t-il de sourire à nouveau lorsque Sasuke sortit pour la énième fois de la salle de bain en grommellant que cette tenue ne le mettait vraiment pas en valeur.

* * *

Sasuke avait finalement opté pour un jean bleu délavé et une chemise noire. Simple et élégant à la fois. Il descendit de la voiture de ses parents pour poser son regard sur la vaste propriété des Namikaze-Uzumaki. Kushina les attendait sur le palier de la maison et les accueillit avec un évident plaisir. Elle les conduisit dans le salon où étaient déjà installés Jiraya et Tsunade qui descendaient la bouteille de saké en compagnie de Minato. Sasuke se sentit un peu dépité et en même temps rassuré en constatant que Naruto n'était pas là.

Minato salua tout le monde avant de proposer des apéritifs à tous. Quelques minutes après, ils furent rejoint par Itachi et Sakura et tous prirent place pour siroter leur boisson tout en parlant de tout et de rien.

-Mais au fait Kushina, où est ton fils? S'enquit soudain Tsunade.

-Il cherche Kyubi, répondit la femme amusée.

-Kyubi? Demanda Fugakû.

-Son chat, expliqua Minato.

-Le neuvième chat qu'il nous a ramené pour être plus précise, ajouta Kushina.

-Les autres sont toujours vivants? Demanda Jiraya hilare.

-Bien sur! Shichibi court de partout dans la maison tandis que Rokubi grimpe sur tous les meubles, râla la femme rousse.

-Naruto a pris l'habitude de nous ramener les chatons errants, affirma Minato à la famille Uchiha. Kyubi est le petit dernier arrivé et c'est le neuvième.

-Mais pourquoi l'avoir appelé du nom l'entreprise? S'étonna Mikoto.

-Parce-qu'il porte les couleurs de l'emblème de la Kyubi's Company, déclara une voix ferme et grave derrière eux.

Une voix qui fit frissonner Sasuke. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui elle appartenait. Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille.

-Et bien Naruto! Tu te fais désirer ? Observa Tsunade en portant son verre à la bouche.

-Ouais...mais je constate que ça ne t'a pas pour autant empêché de boire grand-mère, le taquina-t-il.

Une veine pulsa sur le front de la femme blonde à l'opulente poitrine.

-Cesse de m'appeler comme ça garnement! Je ne suis pas ta grand-mère et je ne suis pas en âge d'avoir des petits enfants!

-Si tu l'es grand-mère. La chirurgie esthétique a beau t'aider à le dissimuler, il n'empêche que tu as tout de même cinquante ans passés.

-Toi! Gare à tes fesses si je t'attrape! Fulmina-t-elle.

Et la discussion entre eux continua sur ce même ton durant un bon moment.

La famille Uchiha se rendit très vite compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu entre Naruto et elle et que sous ces vacheries, se dissimulaient en fait une profonde tendresse.

Le jeune homme blond salua convenablement la famille Uchiha tout en présentant son chat, un joli rouquin aux yeux bleu.

-Comme il a le poil de la même couleur que celle du renard de l'emblème de la compagnie et que ses yeux sont du même bleu que les flammes qui le cernent, j'ai décidé de le bâptiser Kyubi, expliqua-t-il.

-Oh...il est donc le symbole de l'union entre les Uchiha et les Namikaze-Uzumaki, plaisanta Sakura en caressant le chaton.

-Comment ça? Fit Itachi.

-Et bien la couleur orange c'est celle des Namikaze-Uzumaki et le renard c'est une idée de Minato tandis que la couleur bleue est celle des Uchiha et que le cercle de flammes qui emprisonne le renard a été crée par Fugakû il me semble?

-C'est tout à fait ça, approuva Fugakû. Minato et moi avons longtemps travaillé à l'élaboration de ce logo avant de décider d'y unir nos deux couleurs. Et nos efforts ont été vraiment récompensé car ce symbole tape facilement dans l'oeil et a rencontré un vif succès.

-Oui, reconnut Minato. Mais c'est surtout grâce à nos produits de qualité que nous avons réussi tout de même.

-Bien entendu, approuva son vice-président.

La chaton profita de cette conversation pour s'échapper des bras de son propriétaire et bondir en ronronnant sur Jiraya.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux toi? Plaisanta l'homme en le caressant.

-Non, Kyubi! Ne t'approche pas de ce vieux pervers! Il pourrait te contaminer et te faire lire les cochonneries qu'il écrit, s'écria Naruto en reprenant son chat.

-Cochonneries! Ce ne sont pas des cochonneries! Rala le vieil homme. Ce sont des romans érotiques qui remportent un franc succès. D'ailleurs mon principal fan n'est rien d'autre que ton maître de karaté, Kakashi Hatake!

-ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, c'est vraiment un gros obsédé, répartit le blond en prenant place sur un fauteuil près de Sasuke. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut trouver d'intéressant à cette lecture.

-Dis tout simplement que c'est hors de ta portée,* ignare! Décréta Jiraya un buvant une nouvelle lampée d'alcool. Si tu t'intéressais aux femmes, je suis certain que tu lirais mes livres avec plaisir.

-ça m'étonnerait! Itachi, toi qui t'intéresses aux femmes, tu aimes ce genre de lecture? Demanda-t-il avec effronterie.

Itachi se pinça l'arrête du nez alors que tous les regards étaient dirigés vers lui.

-Certainement pas! Répondit à sa place Sakura en posant possessivement sa main sur la cuisse de son copain. Itachi ne s'intéresse pas à ce genre de lecture.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Les garçons ne montrent pas leurs magazines porno à leur copine.

-Oh! S'offusqua la jeune fille tandis qu'Itachi piquait un fard.

-Alors Ita....comment trouves-tu mes oeuvres? S'enquit Jiraya en se calant contre le dossier rembourré du fauteuil.

-Fort attrayantes, répondit-il un peu gêné mais une lueur de défit dans le regard.

-Ita! S'écria Sakura.

-Traître! Obsédé! Pervers! Fulmina Naruto.

-Je t'avais bien dit que mes oeuvres ne pouvaient être appréciés que par les gens intelligents, triompha Jiraya alors que Tsunade poussait un profond soupir de commisération.

Sakura roulait des yeux de son côté et Itachi arborait un sourire mi-contrit, mi-amusé. Mikoto avait faillit s'étrangler en buvant et Kushina lui tapait dans le dos en riant. La rouquine avait l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de discussion chez elle. Jiraya était un habitué de la maison, presque un membre de la famille. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait trouvé le prénom de son fils unique. Minato et Fugakû se contentaient de regarder leur petite tribu avec fierté et satisfaction.

Soudain, un son musical et inattendu se fit entendre, attirant l'attention malgré lui.

Naruto contemplait avec plaisir un Sasuke qui près de lui, riait à gorge déployée. Mikoto dut se pincer avant de réaliser que son si sérieux et taciturne fils cadet était pris d'un fou rire irrépressible. Un rire que personne n'avait plus entendu depuis fort longtemps. Fugakû arqua un sourcil interrogateur. Il avait presque oublié que son enfant savait rire.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Sasuke reprit son calme et son sérieux tout en s'excusant. Mais au fond de ses prunelles noires s'attardait une lueur de gaiété que Naruto releva avec plaisir.

Kyubi regardait intrigué le bel éphèbe qui était assis près de son jeune maître et s'enhardi à quitter les bras de Naruto pour aller se loger en ronronnant sur les genoux de son voisin. Surpris, Sasuke contempla l'animal, visiblement hésitant sur l'attitude à adopter. Puis, il passa lentement ses longs doigts déliés dans les poils oranges et entreprit de caresser d'un geste apaisant le chaton.

La conversation reprit dans le salon comme si de rien n'était mais un léger sourire de soulagement flottait sur les lèvres de Mikoto, ravie de voir enfin des sentiments doux transparaîtrent sur le visage de son cadet.

De son côté, Naruto observait en catimini le jeune homme qui l'obsédait tant. Il avait toujours pensé que les prunelles de jais des membres de la famille Uchiha avaient un pouvoir hypnotique à cause de leur profondeur insondable dans lesquelles il était facile de se perdre. Mais aujourd'hui, il trouvait que de tout le clan Uchiha, Sasuke avait sans doute les yeux les plus hypnotisants et il pensa qu'il aimerait bien s'y noyer toute sa vie dedans.

* * *

Le repas se déroula tranquillement dans la vaste salle à manger du directeur. Enfin, tranquillement...cela dépendait pour qui. Car comme il fallait s'y attendre, Naruto décréta sans la moindre discrétion (Naruto et le terme discrétion n'étant pas compatible) qu'on devait lui réserver un siège près de Sasuke. Ce dernier perdit de sa superbe lorsqu'il s'aperçut que personne ne trouva rien à redire à cette exigeance et que le plus naturellement du monde, Itachi laissa une chaise libre entre lui et son frère. Minato dédia à son fils un grand sourire de satisfaction, preuve que pour lui tout allait pour le mieux. Sasuke constata une nouvelle fois que le sourire du directeur ne lui fit pas le moindre effet mais qu'en revanche la présence omnibulante de son fils à ses côtés lui tordait les boyaux. Une étrange douleur qui pourtant n'était pas si désagréable. Il se massa l'arrête du nez alors qu'assis près de lui, le jeune blond criait à nouveau après Tsunade pour une raison futile. Son enfer venait de commencer. Mais pas dans le sens littérale du mot. Car l'enfer de Sasuke était comme ouatée et avait quelque chose d'enivrant. Quelque chose d'étrange qui faisait bondir son coeur hors de sa poitrine dès qu'il entendait la voix grave de Naruto (ce qui était très fréquent vu que le blond était une vraie pipelette).

-T'en penses quoi toi Sasuke? Lui demanda brusquement le jeune homme.

Sasuke tressaillit, surpris. A dire vrai, il n'avait rien écouté de la conversation et donc n'en pensait pas grande chose. L'odeur de Naruto près de lui l'avait plongée dans une sorte de léthargie profonde.

-Peu importe, répondit-il d'un ton plat.

C'était trop humiliant d'avouer qu'il n'avait absolument pas suivit la discussion.

-Ah...., fit simplement Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

Itachi se gondolait sur son siège tandis que Sakura souriait amusée. L'absence de Sasuke au cours de la conversation n'était pas passée inaperçut à ses yeux et elle avait compris que le souhait de son cher et tendre était en train de se réaliser au-delà de ses espérances. Sasuke était tellement obsédé par la présence de Naruto qu'il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur aucun sujet de discussion.

-Moi je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on me resserve un verre de saké, déclama Jiraya en levant son gobelet.

-Tssss...persiffla Naruto alors que le vieil homme avait droit a une bonne rasade d'alcool.

Et la discussion reprit sur un tout autre sujet. Et c'est à ce moment précis que Naruto entreprit de passer à l'attaque très discrètement. Il rapprocha lentement sa jambe de celle de Sasuke, s'arrangeant pour que leur deux cuisses se touchent sous la table. Le jeune homme brun hoqueta brusquement de surprise tandis qu'il ouvrait des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

-Arrête ça, grinça-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

-Pourquoi? Tu n'aimes pas? Demanda narquois Naruto.

Sasuke bougea sur sa chaise pour s'éloigner un peu du blond, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sourire d'un air prédateur.

-ça me plait que tu me résistes Sasuke, souffla-t-il.

-Laisse-moi tranquille!

Le blond ricana puis détourna la tête pour s'adresser à Itachi, non sans murmurer auparavant :

-c'est dommage que je sache que je te plais. Tes paroles perdent tout leur sens.

Sasuke se renfrogna et se massa les tempes alors qu'on leur servait le dessert. Si Naruto continuait, il n'allait pas pouvoir résister encore très longtemps. Il contempla la tarte aux fraises qui trônait dans sa coupelle mais songea qu'il n'avait vraiment plus envie de manger. Au même moment, il sentit la jambe droite de son voisin s'enrouler autour la sienne pour remonter doucement le long de son mollet. Sasuke en relâcha sa cuillère et piqua un fard magistral alors qu'une chaleur insidueuse enflammait ses reins. Là ça devenait vraiment trop dangereux pour lui. Son corps allait le trahir. Pour la première fois de sa vie il allait devoir déserter un champs de bataille sans gagner. Il reprit sa petite cuillère très rapidement, coupa un morceau de sa tarte puis fit mine de la faire tomber par mégarde sur son pantalon.

-Mince! S'écria-t-il en bondissant hors de sa chaise. Je suis vraiment maladroit.

Il ramassa le morceau de tarte tout en frottant le haut de sa jambe de jean.

-Et bien Sasuke? S'étonna Fugakû. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu fais preuve de maladresse.

-Il y a une salle d'eau juste sous les escaliers de l'entrée, expliqua Kushina.

-Je vais y aller pour me nettoyer. Merci, fit-il en se retirant vivement.

-Il n'y a pas dire, il est doué, chuchota Naruto à Itachi. Mais je ne vais pas le laisser fuir.

Itachi sourit doucement et hocha la tête. Le blond attendit quelques secondes, le temps que Sasuke ait bien franchi le seuil de la salle à manger, avant de se lever et de déclarer :

-Je vais voir dans mes affaires si je peux lui trouver un pantalon à lui prêter, au cas où la tâche serait trop tenace.

Ne voyant aucun sous-entendu dans cette affirmation, Minato approuva son fils, heureux de constater que son ancienne animosité à l'égard de Sasuke ait disparu au point qu'il lui prête à nouveau spontanément un vêtement.

-Rejoignez-nous dans le petit salon pour le café, dit Kushina.

-Pas de problème, assura son fils en quittant la pièce sous les regards appréciateurs de Mikoto et Fûgaku et ceux hilares d'Itachi et Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke avait trouvé sans aucune difficulté la salle d'eau. Il s'y était aussitôt précipité et avait fermé la porte derrière lui. Soupirant, il s'était assis sur le couvercle des toilettes. Il n'avait pas besoin de rincer son pantalon au petit lavabo en émail violine adossé au mur. Il avait fait en sorte de ne pas se tacher lors de son petit numéro. En revanche, il avait un autre problème et de taille. Il avait une érection. Et oui! Suite à un simple petit attouchement sur la jambe, le grand Sasuke Uchiha avait une trique d'enfer! Phénomène incompréhensible, voir même inconcevable pour le roi des glaçons qu'il se targuait d'être. Et pourtant...Il ignorait comment le phénomène avait pu prendre une telle ampleur mais en tout cas ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il se refusait à se soulager! Ici! Chez son hôte! Vraiment, il n'y avait rien de plus gênant! Il se rencogna contre le dossier des toilettes et tenta de se calmer. Il n'allait quand même pas devoir faire passer ça à coup d'eau glacée? Des exercices de respirations suffiraient. En fermant les yeux et en se concentrant bien ça passerait tout seul. Emprisonné dans ses préoccupations, il n'entendit pas la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir et se refermer (car évidemment dans sa précipitation il avait oublier de la vérouiller) et ne détecta pas toute suite la présence d'une autre personne dans la pièce. Ce ne fut que le son grave d'une voix bien connue qui lui fit rouvrir les paupières et le statufia sur place.

-Et bien, et bien...., observa en riant Naruto. Moi qui voulais te proposer un pantalon propre, à ce rythme là c'est carrément un boxer qu'il va te falloir.

Le brun piqua à nouveau un fard monumental et maladroitement mis ses mains devant la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. Il se sentait gêné et humilié.

-Dégage! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Sans se départir de son sourire, le blond s'approcha de lui. Il n'avait ni l'air moqueur ni l'air tourmentateur. Au contraire. Ses prunelles céruléennes reflétaient une profondes douceur et une intense sincérité.

-Laisse-moi t'aider, proposa-t-il en lui saisissant une main pour l'écarter sur le côté.

-Quoi? Coassa le brun qui semblait ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-C'est à cause de moi que tu es dans cet état. Laisse-moi te soulager.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux de surprise, stupéfait. Puis il se releva soudain, repoussa Naruto et voulut partir, offusqué et...un peu apeuré.

-ça va pas non! Tempêta-t-il.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la poigne d'acier de l'autre garçon qui enserra son avant-bras et le plaqua contre un pan du mur.

-Où tu veux aller comme ça? T'as vu dans quel état tu es! S'écria-t-il.

Et comme pour appuyer ses propos, il posa sa main sur l'entre-jambe de son vis-à-vis, soupesant le dit problème. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à entendre un faible gémissement franchir les lèvres de l'autre garçon, ni à ce qu'il s'effrondre brusquement, les jambes tremblantes.

"Super réceptif!" songea-t-il étonné en le rejoignant au sol.

Mais il ne chercha pas davantage. Il le poussa pour qu'il s'adosse contre le mur et défit rapidement les boutons de sa braguette. Tout ça fut effectué en moins d'une fraction de seconde et Sasuke n'eut même pas le temps de l'envoyer paître qu'une main s'emparait de son membre, muselant par ce fait toute sa force et sa volonté.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et protesta faiblement alors que le main commençait à effectuer un long mouvement de va-et-vient sur sa hampe.

-Arrête, gémit-il doucement.

-Allez, laisse-moi faire, l'encouragea le blond et se penchant à son oreille. Je suis très fort, tu vas aimer.

Puis il s'empara de ses lèvres et enfin y goûta à nouveau après plusieurs jours d'abstinence forcée.

Sasuke ne se débattit plus et ferma les yeux, le rouge de ses pomettes encore plus vif qu'avant. Il savait qu'il devait avoir l'air ridiculement embarrassé, pire qu'une vierge effarouchée. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Tout ça c'était trop nouveau pour lui. Personne, hormis lui, n'avait jamais touché cette partie si intime de son anatomie. Et il ne s'était pas du tout préparé à ce que ce soir, Naruto trouve un moyen pour le prendre en main. Il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. Il voulait mais en même temps....il n'y était pas préparé.

Il détourna la tête sur le côté, afin de n'avoir pas à fixer le visage du jeune homme blond qui le caressait. La chaleur au creux de ses reins s'intensifia. Il n'avait jamais ressentit un tel incendie. Son souffle était heurté, bien plus que lorsqu'il se soulageait tout seul et ses jambes étaient comme du coton. De légers gémissements venaient mourir sur ses lèvres et il avait la gorge terriblement sèche. Il sut avec certitude que ça serait très rapide. Il n'avait pas l'habitude, il ne saurait pas se retenir. Le moindre effleurement le rendait fou. Il n'avait pas l'endurance voulu. Il ferma les yeux, se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se contracta violemment. Un petit cri de surprise accompagna son explosion entre les doigts bienfaiteurs. Le plaisir bien que court fut particulièrement fort et se refléta momentanément sur ses traits.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux au bout de plusieurs secondes, il vit que Naruto le regardait, un peu perplexe. Le jeune homme ne s'était effectivement pas attendu à ce qu'il vienne aussi rapidement ni à ce qu'il ressente ces légers attouchements aussi intensément. Généralement les garçons considéraient une si courte masturbation comme un bon préliminaire mais sûrement pas comme une fin satisfaisante en soi. Ce beau gosse était-il donc précoce?

Sasuke grogna et le poussa, furieux de s'être laissé aller et de s'être donné en spectacle.

Il se releva, se rembraillant tant mieux que mal en toisant Naruto d'un regard sombre.

-C'est bon? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais! Maintenant tu me fous la paix! Gronda-t-il, furieux.

Furieux de sa faiblesse. Furieux que l'autre ne semble pas avoir compris. Furieux contre tout.

Etonné, Naruto le contemplait, connectant un à un entre eux les divers éléments. Le refus de Sasuke d'assumer son homosexualité, la menace d'Orochimaru pesant sur sa tête et son entêtement à ne pas lui céder à lui, Naruto. Et tous ces faits s'emboîtèrent les uns dans les autres et aboutirent à une logique imparable qui expliquaient son hyper sensibilité à ses attouchements.

-C'était la première fois que quelqu'un te masturbait? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

-Fous-moi la paix! Régimba le brun en se réajustant.

Et cette réplique cinglante plus qu'autre chose confirma la révélation qu'avait eut le blond.

Le beau gosse qui se tenait devant lui n'avait AUCUNE expérience d'ordre sexuelle. C'était incroyable et en même temps, tellement logique quand on connaissait le brun.

-Mais...tu as déjà eu quelqu'un pourtant? Sinon comment Orochimaru aurait-il pu....?

-ça ne te regarde pas! Le coupa le brun d'un ton catégorique.

Ce comportement agaça profondément Naruto, qui se redressa de toute sa hauteur et le plaqua à nouveau contre le mur.

-Tu as raison, j'en ai rien à faire, approuva-t-il d'une voix brûlante. Mais je suis bien content de savoir que je serai le premier à t'initer.

-Tu ne seras le premier en rien! Vitupéra le brun.

-Vraiment? Se moqua le blond.

Il tendit à la verticale entre eux, juste devant leurs yeux, sa main couverte de la semence du brun.

-Je crois pourtant que je suis le premier à pouvoir me vanter d'avoir le fluide séminale de Sasuke Uchiha sur mes doigts.

Puis lentement il les porta à sa bouche et en suçota un.

-Et à y avoir goûté, rajouta-t-il.

Sasuke le contemplait les yeux ouverts grands comme des soucoupes. Il était clair à présent dans son cerveau que Naruto n'allait jamais renoncer. Et qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir lui résister.

Aussi poussa-t-il un profond soupir en baissant la tête.

-Putain t'es toujours aussi tenace! Maugréa-t-il.

-Il parait...., répondit le blond dans un sourire éblouissant.

-T'as intérêt à être discret dans tes tentatives. Et va te laver les mains! Hors de question que tu paraisse au salon avec _ça_ sur les doigts.

Naruto papillonna des yeux.

-Quoi? Ça veut dire que j'ai le droit de te draguer?

-J'ai pas dit que je cèderai, le prévint sévèrement Sasuke en croisant les bras sur son buste.

-T'inquiète, tu pourras pas me résister longtemps, assura le blond en se dirigeant vers le lavabo.

-Sois pas si sur de toi! Le houspilla Sasuke.

Il ouvrit la porte pour quitter la salle d'eau.

-Baka..., dit-il distinctement.

-Toi aussi tu me plais, teme, lui répondit Naruto sans même le regarder.

Sasuke referma la porte derrière lui en soupirant. Il avait dit ça impulsivement, sans réfléchir, car dans le fond c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Qu'on soit prêt à surmonter des obstacles pour lui. Il secoua la tête. Comme si sa vie n'était pas si compliquée, il avait fallut qu'il ajoute un nouveau problème. Décidément, il s'enfonçait dans les difficultés. Si Orochimaru l'apprenait, il était mort.

_A suivre … _

* * *

*C'est bien ce qu'affirme Jiraya dans le volume 28 ou 29 il me semble ^^

s

_**Sasuke** : Et bien dis donc, c'est pas trop tôt. On a cru que t'étais morte. Ou bien que tu nous avais oublié. _

_**Moi **(toute penaude et rougissante) : Je suis vraiment désolée. _

_**Sasuke** : Tu peux l'être. _

_Moi : Promis, je vais essayer de publier plus régulièrement. _

_**Sasuke **: T'as intérêt. _

_**Naruto **: Ouais! Sasuke a enfin commencé à me céder ! C'est quand que je me le fais? _

_**Sasuke** : Baka! Dis pas de bêtise! C'est toi qui va y passer!_

_**Moi** : Euh...50-50 c'est possible? _

_**Naruto** : Hé? O_0_

_**Sasuke** : Gné? 0_o_

_**Moi** : Ben chacun son tour quoi.... _

_**Naruto** : Pas moyen!_

_**Sasuke** : On va s'expliquer!_

_Auteure qui s'enfuit avec un sourire diabolique : je m'en fous, je fais ce que je veux !_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer :****Tous les personnages ont été crée par M. Kishimoto (bravo l'artiste ^^). Hélas en ce qui concerne les couples, il faut croire que dans ce shonen tous les garçons sont asexuels et ne s'intéressent ni aux filles ni aux autres garçons mais uniquement aux combats. A part Naruto qui se bat pour Sasuke (et après on nous fait croire que ce n'est que de l'amitié, voir un sentiment fraternel qui les unit...pfff.....à d'autres!)**_

_**Pairing :****SasuNaruSasu POWER! Ita/Saku. Skika/Tema. Kiba/Hinata. Gaara....et moi \o/**_

_**Rating :****M comme LIME à la limite du Lemon. Vas-y Naru! Tu vas l'avoir!**_

_**UA**_

* * *

**The Kyubi's Company Loves**

La tête dans les nuages, Sasuke se remémorait les événements survenu la veille, lors de ce dîner donné par le supérieur et ami de son père. Une soirée qui avait apporté son lot de surprise. Le jeune homme poussa un léger soupir. Décidément quand Naruto était dans les parages, il ne répondait plus de rien! Quand il avait reparu dans le salon où les adultes prenaient le café, il avait craint que sur son visage ne soit écrit en lettre capitale l'acte qu'il venait de commettre en bonne compagnie avec le jeune Uzumaki. Mais à sa vive satisfaction, personne, hormis sans doute Itachi, ne remarqua son air légèrement embarrassé. De plus, l'attention de tous fut très vite monopolisée par l'arrivée d'un pile électrique blonde qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde gênée par ce qui avait eu lieu dans les toilettes quelques minutes auparavant. Le reste de la soirée s'était passé dans la bonne humeur et lorsque la famille Uchiha avait quitté la maison des Namikaze-Uzumaki, Fugakû avait complimenté son fils cadet pour sa bonne entente avec Naruto. Il était très fier qu'ils soient parvenu tous deux, non seulement à surmonter leurs différents mais en plus à sympathiser. Sasuke avait accueillit le compliment en baissant les paupières sur ses yeux d'encre. Son père n'imaginait même pas à quel point Naruto et lui s'appréciaient!

Etendu en ce dimanche après-midi les bras en croix sur son lit, Sasuke contemplait d'un regard absent le plafond blanc au-dessus de lui. Il n'avait pas la tête à faire l'exercice de maths qu'il devait pourtant rendre pour le lendemain. C'était sans doute la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur une seule et unique personne. Un blond au regard azur et au sourire lumineux dont-il avait, il fallait l'admettre, très envie. Sasuke se redressa sur son séant puis se traîna vers son cahier de mathématiques. Sa décision était prise. Il n'empêcherait pas Naruto de le pourchasser, même s'il n'allait pas l'y encourager pour autant. Et ce serait lui seulement qui déciderait à quel moment il céderait et s'il céderait. C'était ce qui allait être amusant. C'est sur cette résolution qu'il décida de se plonger dans son devoir avec application.

* * *

-C'est aujourd'hui ou jamais! Décréta Kiba d'un ton important en vérifiant sa coiffure dans le miroir.

Shika approuva en tirant une taffe sur sa cigarette.

-De quoi j'ai l'air? Repris le garçon en se tournant vers ses trois amis.

-Tu es beau, lui dit tout de go Naruto.

Un grand sourire en tranche de courge éclaira le visage d'un Kiba ravi.

-Mais moins que Sasuke, ajouta en riant le blond.

Kiba émit un grognement pour toute réponse.

-La cravate est-elle nécessaire? Demanda Sakura en regardant son ami d'un air dubitatif.

Il portait une chemise blanche et un jean délavé et avait noué avec maladresse une cravate autour de son cou.

-Hein? Fit ce dernier en se retournant derechef vers le miroir pour s'observer sur toutes les coutures.

-Je veux dire...tu vas juste lui demander de sortir avec toi...C'est pas une demande en mariage, expliqua son amie.

-C'est pareil! Déclara Kiba.

Ses amis manquèrent s'étrangler en entendant l'affirmation.

-C'est la femme de ma vie! Ce jour doit être parfait et impérissable!

-On aura tout entendu, maugréa Shikamaru.

-Et ensuite je l'emmenerai au cinéma, continua Kiba.

-Mais logiquement, tu ne devrais pas d'abord l'inviter au cinéma et ensuite tenter ta chance dans la salle noire? Remarqua Naruto. A moins que ça se passe différement entre un garçon et une fille qu'entre deux garçons....

-Non, ça se passe pareil, approuva Shikamaru. Du moins sur ce plan-là.

Naruto lui dédia un petit sourire égrillard qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à son ami.

-Moi, je pense que tu devrais plutôt lui proposer un jour pour aller ensemble au cinéma. Elle ne va pas aller au cinéma à peine sortit des cours, émit Sakura. En plus elle est assez timide, si tu la prends au dépourvu elle n'acceptera pas.

-Tu crois?

-Retire la cravate Dom Juan, ajouta Naruto. Tu la mettras le jour de votre mariage. Pour le moment, reste toi-même et sois zen.

-Mais...., allait protester Kiba.

Mais en voyant les visages de ses amis, il comprit qu'il n'allait pas avoir gain de cause et retira alors sa cravate.

* * *

Après trois jours de silence radio, Sasuke venait de recevoir un sms de la part de Naruto. Ce dernier l'informait que Kiba et lui viendraient devant le lycée et que Kiba désirait s'entretenir avec Hinata. Il lui demandait donc d'organiser une rencontre entre les deux jeunes gens. Il avait en fin de message, précisé qu'il le raccompagnerait chez lui car Itachi était pris par son travail. Sasuke avait refermé le clapet de son téléphone, un peu contrarié. Non seulement le blond ne l'avait pas contacté plus tôt mais ensuite il venait avant tout pour aider son ami à séduire la fille de ses rêves. S'il n'avait pas ajouté ce petit mot pour lui à la fin, le jeune Uchiha lui aurait bien répondu d'aller se faire voir ailleurs et des tas d'autres joyeusetés de ce genre. Bien qu'il ne s'en serve que très peu, il avait tout un tas de vocabulaire cinglant en réserve, prêt à être dégainé. Non mais vraiment! C'était se foutre du monde!

Aussi ne fut-il pas surpris lorqu'en sortant de cours à 18h00, il trouva le blond et ses amis devant les portes de son lycée.

-Tiens....il est revenu, observa simplement Gaara. Faut croire qu'il ne peut plus se passer de toi.

Sasuke tressaillit et tourna un regard interrogateur vers son ami. Celui-ci affichait une mine imperturbable mais le regard qu'il lui lança en disait bien plus qu'un long discours... Et les propos qui suivirent étaient on ne peut plus explicites.

-Il est peut-être temps pour toi d'assumer ce que tu es...., lui suggéra le rouquin avant de se poster devant Naruto pour le saluer.

Sasuke, trop surpris, s'était immobilisé. Il sut avec certitude que Gaara avait deviné ses préférences sexuelles. Derrière son air indifférent et distant, le garçon était en vérité très attentif et se souciait particulièrement du bien-être de ses proches. Il devait connaître son homosexualité depuis quelques temps et apparemment ça ne semblait pas le gêner le moins du monde.

-Sasuke! Tu rêves? L'interpella joyeusement un blond en lui faisant un grand signe de la main.

Le jeune homme sortit de sa torpeur et reporta son regard vers le jeune blondinet qui s'approchait de lui à grand pas. Il reprit aussitôt un air blasé et enfonça ses mains dans les poches.

-Si c'est Hinata que tu cherches, elle est en compagnie de Karin et devrait bientôt nous rejoindre, expliqua-t-il d'un air froid.

Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté, provoquant un léger mouvement parmi quelques-unes de ses mèches dorées qui balayèrent son front, juste au-dessus de ses grands yeux bleus. Perdu dans ses lagons azurs qui le dévisageaient avec curiosité, Sasuke sentit sa gorge s'assécher et son ceur manquer un battement. Il se félicita que les traits de son visage ne reflètent pas le trouble dans lequel il se trouvait.

-Tu m'en veux de ne pas avoir chercher à te joindre avant? S'étonna Naruto, les yeux pétillants de plaisir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, crétin! Ronchonna Sasuke.

-Si je ne t'ai pas appelé avant c'est simplement car je ne voulais pas te gêner. Je commence à te cerner et je me doutais qu'il te fallait un petit peu réfléchir à la situation, se justifia-t-il.

Sasuke plissa les yeux. Il se remit à marcher et le dépassa sans même le regarder.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Interloqué, Naruto le regarda s'éloigner de lui afin de saluer Shikamaru, Sakura et un Kiba trépignant sur place.

-Putain! Tempêta le blond.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hinata et Karin sortirent enfin du lycée en compagnie de Suigetsu et de Sai.

La jeune rousse et le garçon aux cheveux vert se disputaient une fois de plus. A croire qu'ils avaient instauré ce genre de rapport entre eux comme un jeu.

Lorsqu'Hinata aperçut Naruto, au lieu de rougir comme elle en avait l'habitude, elle lui dédia au contraire son plus grand sourire, ce qui surpris tout le monde. Sasuke lui-même en fut étonné.

-Comment vas-tu Hinata? Demanda poliment le blond à la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore là lui? Rasla Karin.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Fit Suigetsu avant de porter sa bouteille d'eau à la bouche.

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde! Le rabroua la jeune fille.

S'ensuivit une nouvelle polémique entre les deux jeunes gens, qui ne fut suivit par personne.

-Je suis contente de te voir Naruto. Tu es venu seul?

-Non, regarde. Kiba est avec moi, répondit-il en lui montrant du doigt le jeune homme.

-Hinata! S'écria Kiba en se précipitant vers elle. Ça me fait super plaisir de te voir! Il faut que je te pose une question.

-Quel tact..., marmonna Naruto.

-Tu en as autant que lui, siffla Sasuke sur le même ton tout en notant mentalement qu'Hinata était devenu aussi rouge qu'une tulipe en présence de Kiba.

La jeune fille semblait bien avoir tiré un trait définitif sur Naruto. Il en soupirait presque de soulagement. Mais en jetant un coup d'oeil au dit blond, il se rendit compte que ce dernier lui lançait un regard noir.

-Tu veux qu'on parle de ton tact? Cingla-t-il à mi-voix.

-Pardon?

Sans même lui laisser le temps de s'exprimer davantage, il le saisit d'une main d'acier par le poignet et le remorqua jusqu'à sa voiture en précisant à tout le monde qu'Itachi lui avait demandé de ramener son frère. Personne ne protesta, pas même Karin, trop occupée par la déclaration maladroite que Kiba tentait de faire à Hinata. Shikamaru qui avait pris cette fois sa voiture, lui fit signe qu'il ramènerait leurs deux amis.

Sasuke s'installa sur le siège du passager et croisa les bras sur le buste tandis que Naruto démarrait et enclanchait la première vitesse afin de se faufiler dans la circulation.

-A quoi tu joues Sasuke? Gronda-t-il.

-Explique-toi...

-Putain tu veux quoi? Samedi soir tu me laisses une chance et aujourd'hui c'est à peine si tu me calcules! Tu ne réponds même pas à mon sms!

-Que voulais-tu que je réponde à ton sms? s'emporta-t-il. Super! Tu me recontactes au bout de trois jours pour me dire que Kiba va tenter sa chance avec Hinata! C'est trop génial! Ah au fait, au passage je dois te ramener chez toi, peut-être que j'en profiterai à nouveau pour te faire une petite branlette! Tu sais, entre deux portes, comme samedi dernier!

Essouflé par sa tirade, il s'obstina à regarder droit devant lui la route. Un rictus de colère agitait la commissure d'une de ses lèvres. Hormis sa tirade véhémente, c'était sans doute la seule preuve de sa rage à l'encontre du blond.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure, brusquement conscient que vu sous cet angle là, il avait effectivement manqué de tact. Mais aussi comment savoir avec Sasuke ce qu'il désirait vraiment. Un coup il était beaucoup trop envahissant et un autre il n'était pas assez présent. Le jeune homme n'était pas suffisement malin et réfléchi pour sentir intuitivement à quel moment adopter quelle attitude. Aussi poussa-t-il un profond soupir et accepta-t-il de reconnaître ses tords.

-Tu as raison, c'est de ma faute. Je suis désolé.

-Tsss....

-Sasuke je...

-Laisse tomber! Dit-il d'un ton atone en secouant la tête. De toute façon j'ai d'autre problème en ce moment, j'ai un serpent qui me colle aux fesses comme tu le sais. Finalement c'est bien mieux comme ça. On oublie tout, il ne s'est rien passer.

-Quoi? Hurla le blond en freinant brusquement.

S'il n'avait pas été retenu par sa ceinture de sécurité, Sasuke aurait sans doute fait un vol plané au-travers du pare-brise.

-Mais ça va pas! Espèce de cinglé, tu veux nous tuer ou quoi! L'apostropha-t-il tandis que la voiture derrière eux déversait un déluge de klaxons et d'imprécations.

-Mais bordel! A quoi tu joues! A chaque fois que tu ne contrôles plus la situation ou qu'elle ne va pas dans le sens où tu veux, tu vas me ressortir le bon vieux « on oublie tout »! hurla Naruto fou de rage.

-Et bien si tu veux n'oublie pas, mais ça ne sert plus à rien de tenter quoi que ce soit! Répondit-il sur le même ton.

-Ne va pas me faire croire que c'est à cause du temps que j'ai mis avant de te recontacter que tu veux tout arrêter!

-Pour arrêter, il faudrait encore qu'on ait commencé, cingla Sasuke très froidement. Hors je te rappelle qu'on n'a rien commencé du tout!

-Rien! Vociféra le blond. Et dans les toilettes c'était quoi?

-On n'est pas ensemble! Et on ne le sera jamais! Point final! Décréta le brun en détachant sa ceinture et en ouvrant la porte.

-Où tu vas?

-Je rentre chez moi! Dit-il en claquant la portière. Et dépêche-toi de démarrer car les automobilistes derrière toi sont en train de perdre patience.

-Reviens ici Sasuke!

-Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne! Fit-il d'un ton hautain en levant le menton.

Puis il s'engagea dans la première rue piètonne qui se trouvait à sa droite. Il savait que c'était une bonne chose d'avoir mis un terme à tout ça mais cette décision ne le rendait pas du tout heureux, loin de là. Mais bon...Sasuke Uchiha n'était pas le genre de personnage à rechercher le bonheur, alors tant pis...

-Putain! Je vais le tuer! Vociféra Naruto en serrant le volant à s'en blanchir les phalanges.

Il appuya sur l'accélérateur et partit en trombe en faisant crisser les pneus. Une chose était certaine, il voulait vraiment Sasuke et il l'aurait. Par tous les moyens possibles et même s'il le fallait, il emploierai la ruse!

* * *

-Comment vais-je m'habiller pour mon rendez-vous de samedi? demanda Kiba en tournant en rond dans la chambre.

-Putain Kiba! Et si tu m'aidais plutôt au lieu de te soucier de ça! Rala Naruto qui était en froid avec Sasuke depuis trois jours.

-Mais c'est trèèèès important! Geignit le garçon. C'est ce samedi que j'ai rendez-vous avec Hinata!

-Kiba...., le rapella à l'ordre Shikamaru en observant que des ondes noires entouraient Naruto.

-Appelle-le! Fixe-lui un rendez-vous! L'encouragea Kiba.

Naruto émit un ricanement amer.

-C'est de Sasuke Uchiha dont-on parle là. Il n'acceptera jamais d'avoir un rendez-vous avec moi. Le seul moyen pour moi de le voir et de m'expliquer avec lui, c'est de le rencontrer au moment où il s'y attend le moins. Au détour d'une rue ou bien à la sortie du lycée....

-Et encore! Pesta Kiba. S'il est si remonté contre toi que ce que tu prétends, je suis persuadé qu'il trouvera un moyen de te planter sur place sans même que tu n'ais eu le temps de lui parler.

-Je vais quand même pas lui courir après dans toute la ville!

-Ou bien....., intervint Shikamaru pensif, tu t'arranges pour qu'il se retrouve dans une situation où il ne peut pas t'échapper.

Naruto et Kiba contemplèrent leur ami et surent qu'il avait un plan.

-C'est quoi ton idée?

-Tu as eu une note assez moyenne au dernier contrôle de maths il me semble?

-Euh...ouais....onze, répondit le blond qui ne comprenait pas le rapport entre cet examen et Sasuke.

-Dire qu'il avait même pas révisé et il a quand même eu la moyenne, rala Kiba.

Shikamaru lança à son ami un regard sombre lui intimant le silence.

-Et bien, reprit-il, puisqu'apparemment M. Sasuke Uchiha est un petit génie, pourquoi ne demanderais-tu pas à ton père de s'arranger pour que ton nouvel "ami" te dispense des cours de maths? Au moins tu es certain que Sasuke ne pourra pas refuser et de plus, étant donné que le cours aura forcément lieu dans ta chambre, tu auras tout le loisir de discuter avec lui....et plus si affinité.

Kiba et Naruto contemplaient leur ami si indolent d'un air admiratif.

-Shika...tu es un génie! S'exclama Naruto qui avait retrouvé son sourire.

-C'est clair! Approuva Kiba. Tu veux pas mettre tes méninges à mon service et m'aider à trouver une tenue décente pour samedi?

Le garçon à la coiffure en forme d'ananas leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. Voilà, on le prenait pour un conseiller conjugal!

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha n'était mais alors vraiment pas content. Debout sur les marches du perron en ce samedi après-midi, il venait d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur de la sonnette et attendait que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Il affichait un air calme et détaché, mais intérieurement il bouillait de rage.

La veille, après s'être assuré que son cadet n'avait rien de prévu à faire pour le samedi suivant, Fugakû lui avait annoncé avec une joie non feinte que Minato aurait aimé qu'il donne des cours de maths à son fils. Hébété par cette requête, Sasuke n'avait pas su quoi répondre et Fugakû avait interprété ce silence comme une réponse positive. Il s'était alors empressé sous ses yeux, d'appeler son ami et patron afin de lui confirmer le cours de maths pour le samedi après-midi même. Minato, satisfait, avait même proposé de le rémunérer pour sa tâche ardue qui consistait à dispenser une heure et demie de leçons et d'exercices de maths à son fils récalcitrant à l'apprentissage de cette matière.

Tout le monde avait semblé ravi d'apprendre cette collaboration. Seul Sasuke était furieux car il avait saisit derrière l'excuse d'un cours banal, un prétexte inventé par Naruto pour le revoir et tenter de le faire changer d'avis. Incroyable mais vrai, le blond avait rusé et employé des chemins détournés pour se trouver en tête-à-tête avec lui.

Ce fut Kushina qui vint lui ouvrir la porte. Elle accueillit Sasuke avec un grand sourire (le même que son fils) et le fit entrer dans le salon en lui proposant un verre de jus de fruit.

-Je suis contente que ce soit toi qui viennes donner des cours de maths à Naruto. Et je suis vraiment heureuse qu'il ait décidé à se mettre sérieusement au travail. Te rends-tu compte que c'est lui-même qui a demandé à recevoir des cours? D'ordinaire mon fils préfère sortir le samedi plutôt que de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour travailler. Enfin, ça c'était du temps où il sortait avec Kei, ajouta-t-elle en arborant une petite moue grimaçante. Heureusement, c'est fini entre eux. Minato et moi n'avons jamais pu supporter ce garçon et n'avons jamais compris ce que notre fils lui trouvait. Enfin l'amour est aveugle dit-on...nous avons été obligé de le tolérer car le rejeter aurait encore plus braqué Naruto contre nous et nous l'aurions sans doute définitivement perdu....

Sasuke arqua un sourcil, étonné par le flot d'informations. Décidément le fils et la mère se ressemblaient beaucoup. Néanmoins il éprouvait de plus en plus une curiosité immodérée pour ce Kei que tout le monde décrivait tel que quelqu'un de peu recommandable.

-Pardon, je t'ennuie, s'excusa soudain Kushina.

-Non, pas du tout, la détrompa-t-il d'un ton policé.

La femme rousse lui sourit à nouveau avant que son regard clair ne soit attiré par un point derrière Sasuke.

-Naruto, te voilà enfin. Ton prof de maths est arrivé, chantonna-t-elle.

-Je vois ça, dit-il posément en s'approchant avec Kyubi dans les bras.

Sasuke tourna la tête et malgré lui le dévora du regard. Naruto transpirait la sensualité sauvage avec ce jean couleur jais auquel était accroché une multitude de chaîne et ce tee-shirt noir et orangé qui moulait délicieusement ses muscles et sa carrure solidement batit. Et une fois de plus, Sasuke sentit son estomac se tordre et sa gorge s'assécher. Les cours de maths allaient s'avérer difficiles.

-Bien, je vais aller faire quelques courses. Si vous avez faim ou soif il y a ce qu'il faut dans la cuisine. Travaillez-bien tous les deux.

-Merci maman.

Sasuke figé sur place, réalisait que Naruto et lui allaient se retrouver complètement seuls dans la maison pour toute l'après-midi. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu ça. Ça corsait encore plus les choses.

-Viens, allons dans ma chambre, dit Naruto tandis que Kyubi sautait hors de ses bras.

Sasuke cala la bandolière de son sac sur l'épaule et suivit l'autre garçon en tentant d'apaiser les battements effreinés de son coeur.

Il pénétra dans la chambre de son "élève" sans avoir décroché le moindre mot. Rien n'avait changé depuis son dernier passage, le fameux soir de ses "retrouvailles" avec le blond et pourtant...tout était différent.

Il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le bureau recouvert d'un fouilli inextricable. Il fit signe à Naruto de faire le ménage afin qu'ils puissent travailler dans de bonne condition. Ce dernier soupira et se contenta de virer toutes les affaires d'un grand mouvement de la main.

-C'est bon? Demanda-t-il.

-Mouais..., maugréa le brun en extirpant un à un ses cahiers de maths de son sac.

Naruto plissa les yeux. La partie allait se jouer serrée. Sasuke semblait assez en rogne. Il n'allait pas aborder le sujet qui fâchait de suite. Il ramena un tabouret moëlleux à roulettes jusqu'au bureau et fit signe à Sasuke de s'y asseoir tandis que lui-même prenait place sur son fauteuil capitonné.

-Et bien allons-y! Décréta-t-il en ouvrant son manuel de maths.

Sasuke le considéra longuement, surpris pas son attitude. Honnêtement il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que le blond se mette de si bon coeur au travail. Ça dépassait l'entendement.

-Par quoi veux-tu commencer?

-Les fonctions affines et linéaires, répondit-il d'un ton très sérieux.

Déconcerté par sa gravité, Sasuke lui soumit un exercice en se disant que finalement, peut-être que Naruto désirait vraiment s'améliorer en maths.

Le quart d'heure qui suivit, le jeune blond ne tenta rien, plongé dans son exercice et calculant avec application les courbes et les variables. Sasuke quant-à lui, le regardait avec attention complètement dérouté. Ce Naruto là, il ne le connaissait pas. Il ne savait même pas qu'il existait. Naruto était trop sérieux et ça le décontenançait. En même temps, cet air grave sur le visage du garçon lui plaisait beaucoup. Cela prouvait que parfois il pouvait être réfléchi et pondéré.

Enfin son "élève" lui tendit son cahier couvert de son écriture fine et arrondie. Sasuke fut surpris de constater que son écriture était belle et facile à lire. Il aurait juré que l'écriture du garçon allait s'apparenter à des pattes de mouches. Il s'était trompé.

Il corrigea l'exercice. Cela fut très rapide. En effet, il n'y avait aucune faute. Furieux, il releva la tête et rencontra deux pupilles bleues moirées de lapis-lazuli qui brillaient d'une lueur amusée.

-Tu te fous de moi? Gronda-t-il d'une voix vibrante.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Demanda d'une voix faussement innocente Naruto.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de moi! Tu es très fort en maths!

Naruto hocha la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu as raison, approuva-t-il. Je n'ai pas besoin de cours. Si je n'ai pas de bonnes notes, c'est surtout par flemme d'apprendre mes leçons.

-Je vais te tuer...., fulmina le brun.

Sans se démonter, le blond agrippa ses épaules pour l'obliger à rester assis sur son tabouret. Il fit pivoter leur deux chaises, de sorte qu'ils se retrouvent face-à- face. Puis il laça ses mains autour du cou de Sasuke et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-Tu as néanmoins tord sur un point. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi.

Pour le convaincre de la véracité de ses propos, il prit la main de Sasuke et la porta vers la bosse qui déformait son entre-jambe.

-Tu sens dans quel état tu me mets? Alors que je ne t'ai même pas touché...que je me contente seulement de te regarder.

Sasuke ne retira pas sa main de la preuve du désir du jeune homme. Pas plus qu'il ne rougit ni n'afficha un air gêné.

-Laisse-moi t'embrasser et te toucher, renchérit le blond et se penchant vers lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Je te promets de ne pas aller plus loin. Et dès que tu me dis d'arrêter, j'arrête.

-Tu me prends pour une vierge effarouchée?

Pour appuyer sa question, il accentua la pression sur l'érection de son vis-à-vis, ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux de surprise à Naruto.

-Je suis peut-être puceau, mais je ne suis pas innocent Naruto, affirma-t-il dans un petit sourire narquois.

Le blond papillonna des yeux de stupeur en comprenant que le garçon capitulait. Du moins pour le moment. Il le tira à lui pour qu'il se juche sur ses genoux.

-ça me plait, confirma-t-il en serrant le corps long et souple contre lui.

-Par contre je te préviens. Ce qui se passe dans cette chambre, reste dans cette chambre. On n'est pas ensemble et il ne faudra rien attendre de moi à l'extérieur. J'ai suffisement de problème comme ça! Scanda Sasuke.

-Envoie bouler Orochimaru!

-Naruto...., le menaça-t-il en le vrillant d'un regard sévère.

-D'accord, consentit ce dernier. Mais je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup de cours de maths alors.

-Crétin. Tais-toi, ordonna Sasuke en écrasant ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

Impatient de découvrir ce corps qui le faisait tant rêver depuis plus de trois semaines, Naruto déboutonna avec une sorte de frénésie les boutons de la chemise de Sasuke. Et se rua sur le torse de marbre pour le couvrir de baisers.

-Brute, murmura le jeune homme brun en fermant les yeux.

Les baisers papillons du blond affolaient ses sens et ses doigts qui s'amusaient à faire pointer ses deux boutons de chair plus sombres que sa peau n'arrangeaient rien. Naruto semblait s'amuser à redessiner la moindre courbe de ses muscles d'albâtres, éveillant des frissons le long de son échine et des feux d'artifices sous ses paupières. Il fit lentement glisser la chemise des épaules de Sasuke, cette dernière tombant sur le sol dans un doux chuchotement de tissu froissé. Les lèvres du blond voyagèrent le long de la nuque gracile puis sa langue goûta les tétons tendus par le désir tandis que ses mains épousaient l'arrondie des reins en y traçant des légers cercles. Sasuke gémit légèrement, les yeux noyés dans le vague. Il était en train de comprendre pourquoi le sexe était avec l'argent, l'un des principaux moteurs qui faisaient tourner le monde. Il s'éloigna un peu de son compagnon, provoquant chez lui un grognement de frustration et tira doucement sur les cheveux de l'arrière de son crâne afin qu'il le regarde droit dans les yeux.

Les prunelles de Naruto iradiaient tellement de désir que ç'en était indécent.

-Retire ton tee-shirt, murmura Sasuke, et allons sur ton lit.

Les pupilles pétillèrent de joie et ni une, ni deux, Naruto fit descendre l'Uchiha de ses genoux et se redressa afin de se débarasser de l'encombrant vêtement qui était décidément en trop. A peine l'eut-il balancé loin de lui que Sasuke l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa voracement tout en l'entraînant vers le lit. Il y fit asseoir son partenaire et l'enfourcha avec autorité.

-Laisse-moi te découvrir, murmura-t-il d'une voix grave.

Naruto sourit de satisfaction. Il avait toujours su que derrière l'apparence froide du garçon se cachait en réalité un tempérament bouillant. Il se recula un peu afin de mieux s'étendre et entraîna avec lui le jeune homme brun qui le dévorait littéralement d'un regard affamé. Sasuke était peut-être encore puceau mais comme il l'avait affirmé, il n'était effectivement pas innocent et encore moins timide. Et ça tombait bien car Naruto ne voulait pas d'un mec passif rougissant comme une pucelle à chacun de ses attouchements. Lui, il avait besoin d'un homme, un vrai et il lui semblait bien qu'il venait de le trouver.

Sasuke appuya sur le buste couleur caramel afin de maintenir l'Uzumaki allongé. Puis il fit glisser lentement sa langue sur le torse puissant, écoutant avec attention les réactions de son compagnon. Il avait soif d'apprendre ce qui plaisait au jeune blond et ce qui pouvait le faire hurler de plaisir. Il titilla du bout de son appendice linguale le bouton de chair brune qui le narguait et s'ériga sous ses coups de langues. Un léger soupir de satisfaction lui apprit que son partenaire appréciait ses attentions. Il retourna vers le cou doré dont-il mordilla la peau alors que ses mains caressaient les bas-ventre ferme et contracté d'un Naruto dont la respiration était de plus en plus haletante.

-T'es sur que t'as jamais fait ça avec personne, ricana le blond après un ultime gémissement.

-Certain, répondit-il en lui mordillant l'oreille ce qui arracha un soupir à sa proie.

Il continua son exploration pendant plus de dix minutes, repoussant à chaque fois Naruto dès que ce dernier faisait mine de vouloir le toucher. Le blond ralait, bien entendu mais comme il appréciait le traitement, en définitive il se laissa totalement faire.

Puis soudainement, il se redressa sur son séant, vrillant son compagnon d'un regard amusé qui transpirait le désir. A cheval sur les hanches du blond, il se mit à défaire méthodiquement les boutons de la braguette de son pantalon et à faire coulisser la fermeture éclair sans lâcher un seul instant des yeux les orbes assombries de Naruto.

-Tu me veux vraiment on dirait, constata-t-il d'un ton moqueur en glissant sa main dans le boxer de son partenaire.

Le blond s'accrocha au couvre-lit en poussant un long râle de volupté. Ses rêves étaient en train de dépasser la réalité. Sasuke était en train de déballer son membre gorgé de sève et d'y balader ses mains.

Pensif, le brun fit rouler entre ses doigts les bourses palpitantes, épicentre du désir masculin, avant de faire suivre à son index le tracé sinueux d'une grosse veine le long de la verge de son compagnon. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un autre sexe que le sien en érection et c'était surtout la première fois qu'il en touchait un autre. Comme fasciné, il promena son doigt jusqu'au sommet rougit du gland d'où commençait à suinter le pré-sperme. Le long gémissement qui franchit les lèvres de Naruto résonna dans tout son corps et alluma un incendie au creux de ses reins. Il leva les yeux pour constater avec satisfaction que le visage de l'autre garçon était complètement décomposé par le plaisir et le désir. Et il réalisa brusquement combien il aimait être source de ce désir et donner autant de plaisir au jeune homme qui se tenait sous lui.

D'une main ferme et sure, il empoigna alors la hampe érigée et entreprit de lui imprimer un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Naruto se tendit et ferma fortement les paupières.

-Oh putain! Sas'ke!

-Tu veux que j'aille plus vite? Lui demanda le brun.

-Oui! Oui, va plus vite!

Sasuke obtempéra, accélérant ses mouvements, ravi de voir le blond se tordre de plaisir sous lui et gémir de plus en plus fort.

-Je viens! Je viens! Haleta brusquement Naruto

Sasuke comprit et s'éloigna un peu, regardant d'un air curieux et triomphant la jouissance qui secoua le jeune homme. Quelques secondes plus tard, Naruto posa un avant-bras las sur ses yeux et soupira.

-Tu me rends vraiment dingue Sasuke.

-Ah oui? Demanda le jeune brun en arquant un sourcil d'un air interrogateur.

Naruto le contempla par-dessous son bras. Puis il s'empara d'un paquet de mouchoirs posé sur la table de chevet et essuya les reliefs de son plaisir.

Enfin il se retourna d'un air prédateur vers le jeune homme qui était étendu sur le flanc près de lui. D'un mouvement il le fit basculer sur le dos et s'assit à cheval sur lui.

-Maintenant c'est à mon tour. Laisse-moi te toucher, exigea-t-il.

Sasuke ricana. Et lui fit signe de se pencher vers lui. Tant que toute cette histoire restait circonstrite entre ces quatre murs, il n'avait rien à craindre des menaces d'Orochimaru.

* * *

Kabuto se tenait embusqué devant la maison des Namikaze-Uzumaki.

Il sortit son apareil cellulaire et composa rapidement un numéro sur son clavier avant de le porter à son oreille. Après quelques secondes de tonalité une voix grinçante lui répondit.

-Il est dans la maison de Minato en compagnie du fils de ce dernier.

-Très bien....Et que font-ils?

-Officiellement Sasuke lui donne des cours de maths.

-Et officieusement?

-Vous et moi le savons très bien. Mais je n'ai aucune preuve. Les dispositifs de sécurité qui ceinture la maison sont très performants.

-Ce n'est pas grave...je saurai être patient. Suis-les Kabuto. Suis-les et sois discret. Il y a bien un moment où ils vont relâcher leur vigilance. Cette erreur nous sera profitable. Surtout n'oublie pas ton appareil photo.

Et Orochimaru ricana d'un rire mauvais tandis que Kabuto esquissait un sourire dangereux.

_A suivre..._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer :****Tous les personnages ont été crée par M. Kishimoto. M. Kishimoto, cessez de faire des allusions afin de contenter la gent féminine et maquez enfin nos deux bishonens l'un avec l'autre! **_

_**Pairing :**** SasuNaruSasu POWER! Ita/Saku. Kiba/Hinata. **_

_**Rating :****M comme Lime.**_

_**UA**_

* * *

**The Kyubi's Company Love**

Pendant la pose déjeuner de ce lundi, Sasuke et sa bande après avoir quitté le réfectoire s'étaient installés sur des bancs et devisaient gaiment. Enfin....pour être plus précis, Suigetsu et Karin s'injuriaient pour ne pas changer, Hinata babillait calmement en compagnie du silencieux Juugo, Sai dessinait et Gaara et Sasuke regardaient ce joli petit monde d'un regard protecteur.

Ce fut une courte sonnerie qui fit sortir notre beau brun taciturne de ses pensées profondes et sans doute hautement philosophique. Il prit son cellulaire et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres quand il lut le nom de son correspondant. Il ne s'agissait nul autre que d'un blond qui l'avait initié aux plaisirs charnels le samedi précédent et qui depuis lui envoyait quelques petits messages pour ne pas qu'il l'oublie. Comme si Sasuke était capable d'oublier cette pile électrique qui avait bouleversé en moins d'un mois son existance. Comment aurait-il pu oublier ce garçon qui le rendait complètement dingue et l'obsédait tellement qu'il avait fini par totalement capituler à ses avances.

Il déchiffra lentement le message, savourant presque avec délectation chacun des mots qui le composaient comme s'il s'agissait d'un met raffiné. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était complètement entiché de ce garçon. Si on lui avait dit un mois plus tôt qu'il craquerait pour son ancien rival et qu'il fréquenterai ce dernier à l'insu de tous, il en aurait ri à gorge déployée. La vie s'amusait vraiment à jouer de drôle de tour!

Quand il eut fini de lire et qu'il releva les yeux, il eut la surprise de constater que Karin et Suigetsu avaient cessé leur dispute pour le dévisager, tous deux complètement médusés.

La rouquine semblait bouillonner sur place et derrière les verres de ses lunettes, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-Que disait ce sms? Qui te l'a envoyé? Pépia-t-elle.

-Vas-y! Refais le sourire d'imbécile heureux juste pour voir! Se moqua Suigetsu en arborant un sourire immense.

-C'était une fille? C'est ça? Qui c'est cette fille? Hurla Karin comme s'il s'agissait d'un drame.

-T'es vraiment lourde! Grogna Suigetsu en se retournant vers la rouquine.

-Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton! Fulmina la jeune fille en dardant une regard noir vers lui.

-Arrête! Tu me fais peur!

-Cesse immédiatement de te moquer de moi Face de Requin! Ou sinon.....

-Ou sinon quoi.....? répliqua ce dernier.

Sasuke ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage. Il se retira, délaissant les deux jeunes gens à leur dispute sans fin. Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc situé un peu à l'écart et s'empressa de répondre au message de Naruto. Ce dernier lui demandait s'il ne pouvait pas lui dispenser un peu plus de cours de maths dans la semaine (sous-entendu : ne peux-tu pas venir un peu plus souvent chez moi sous prétexte de cette couverture afin que toi et moi nous approfondissions notre relation? )

Le brun, bien décidé à ne pas céder aussi facilement, lui répondit que les cours de maths auraient lieu plus fréquemment, à la condition qu'il obtienne au moins un 15 lors de son prochain examen.

Un air satisfait éclaira les traits du jeune homme. Il savait que Naruto allait raler mais que son esprit de compétition l'obligerait à remplir cette condition. Et puis surtout, il savait parfaitement qu'à partir du moment où il révisait, le jeune blond était totalement capable de décrocher une telle note haut la main. Naruto était loin d'être bête, il était simplement un peu trop dissipé.

Gaara avait vu que son ami s'était retiré un peu à l'écart. Il se leva à son tour, passant devant Hinata qui expliquait à un Juugo très attentif comment son samedi après-midi en compagnie de Kiba s'était passé. Visiblement Néji n'avait pas fait la moindre apparition-sans doute trop accaparé par Tenten- et les deux jeunes gens avaient enfin échangé leur premier baiser et sortaient officiellement ensemble. Gaara songea que Kiba ne devait vraiment plus se sentir de joie et que ses efforts avaient enfin payé. Il continua son chemin, jetta un coup d'oeil par-dessus l'épaule de Saï pour admirer l'énième portrait d'Ino que l'artiste se plaisait à croquer. Il serra l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Si elle te manque tant que ça, tu devrais la contacter, suggéra-t-il à son ami.

Ce dernier leva la tête vers lui, ses prunelles sombres pleine d'interrogation.

-Tu crois?

-Les filles aiment bien quand les garçons font le premier pas.

Songeur, Saï posa son menton dans la paume de sa main.

-Tu as son numéro de téléphone? Lui demanda Gaara.

-Bien sur!

-Alors appelle-la.

-J'ai peur de ne pas être son genre de gars, lui confia Saï d'un ton très détaché et impersonnel. Elle a l'air de craquer pour Sasuke.

Gaara hocha la tête, conscient que sous son air froid le garçon était en réalité très concerné par la question. Ino lui plaisait vraiment. Mais mis à part Suigetsu, les garçons de cett bande- lui y compris- avaient beaucoup de mal à exprimer leurs sentiments... voir même à s'exprimer tout court.

-ça tu n'en sais rien. Tente ta chance et tu verras bien, le boosta le rouquin. Regarde, Hinata craquait au-début pour Naruto et à l'heure d'aujourd'hui elle est complètement entichée de Kiba.

Saï pencha la tête, semblant peser le pour et le contre.

-Mais Hinata n'avait aucune chance avec Naruto.....

-Ino elle non plus n'a aucune chance avec Sasuke.

-Tu as sans doute raison, l'approuva-t-il.

-Bien sur.

Saï sembla un peu rassénéré par cette réponse. Il fit signe à Gaara qu'il allait y réfléchir avant de replonger dérechef dans son croquis. Gaara soupira en songeant que les artistes vivaient vraiment dans un monde à part. Puis il reprit sa route et alla s'asseoir près de Sasuke.

-Alors? Naruto t'as envoyé un sms? S'enquit-il.

Sasuke tressaillit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette question. Depuis la dernière fois, Gaara n'avait plus abordé le sujet et il croyait que le rouquin l'avait oublié. Mais évidemment, il aurait dû savoir que son ami allait tôt ou tard entamer la conversation.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il s'agit de lui? Demanda le brun sur la défensive.

-Ton sourire benêt quand tu as lu le sms.

La réponse coupa la réplique à Sasuke qui en resta bouche-bée de surprise.

-Alors ce cours de math samedi? C'était constructif? Continua le rouquin qui sous son air impassible semblait vraiment s'amuser.

Sasuke manqua s'étrangler, stupéfait.

-Comment....tu sais?

-Aurais-tu oublié que l'entreprise de mon père travaille en étroite collaboration avec la Kyubi's Company? La rumeur de la réconciliation fortuite entre le fils du président et celui du vice-président a vite fait le tour des entreprises affiliées.

-J'y crois pas! Marmonna Sasuke en se passant une main sur le visage.

-Alors, cette réconciliation? Insista Gaara, le sourire au fond des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? Baragouina le brun maussade.

Gaara frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre, semblant réfléchir intensément.

-Tu sais Sasuke, commença-t-il prudemment, il y a longtemps que je me doute de tes préférences sexuelles. Et je peux t'assurer que je m'en moque royalement et que je suis en plus profondément persuadé qu'il en est de même pour tous les autres membres de notre bande.

-Hein? Quoi? Pourquoi parles-tu d'eux? S'affola le brun.

-Voyons Sasuke....nous ne sommes pas idiot. Depuis le temps qu'on se connait tous...

-Vous en avez parlé ensemble?

-Non...pas vraiment...

-Comment ça pas vraiment? C'est oui ou non? Le pressa-t-il.

-Sasuke, calme-toi. Nous n'en avons pas parlé explicitement mais nous sommes tous d'accord sur le fait qu'il n'y aura sans doute jamais de femme dans ta vie.

-Hein? Mais c'est n'importe quoi! Karin essaie toujours de...

-C'est devenu un jeu, l'interrompit Gaara. Un jeu pour provoquer la jalousie de Suigetsu.

-Quoi? Karin et Suigetsu? Hurla presque le jeune homme.

-ça n'a rien d'étonnant tu sais, lui expliqua Gaara. Le problème c'est que tu es trop renfermé sur toi-même et que tu ne regardes pas ce qu'il se passe autour de toi. Si tu observais mieux, tu verrais aussi que Saï en pince pour Ino. On avance tous dans la vie Sasuke et on rencontre tous des personnes qui vons nous aider à être nous-même, qui vont vraiment compter pour nous et influer sur nos décisions. Le plus dur, c'est de ne pas passer à côté de ces personnes sans les voir et de les laisser partir par crainte des changements.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire Gaara?

-Sasuke, fonce! N'ai pas honte de ce que tu es et n'ai pas peur de tes choix. Pour une fois, suis ton coeur et non pas ta raison.

Méditant profondément ces paroles pour le moins inattendues, Sasuke fixa un point droit devant lui en pinçant les lèvres. Partient et compréhensif, Gaara ne dit rien et attendit en promenant un regard scrutateur sur les élèves qui déambulaient autour d'eux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune homme à la chevelure ébène reprit enfin la parole, un air sure de lui au fond de ses prunelles d'encre.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison. Je préfère les garçons, annonça-t-il le coeur battant à tout rompre.

C'était la première fois qu'il se confiait à quelqu'un sur le sujet (Naruto ne comptait pas comme confident dans ce cas de figure, il occupait déjà la place de harceleur officiel et de relation cachée). Il n'arrivait pas à regarder Gaara droit dans les yeux et il avait la gorge sèche comme après un long discours de plus d'une demi-heure. Faire cet aveux lui coûtait bien plus que ce qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé et en même temps, il se sentait étrangement léger d'avoir enfin pu avouer son secret à l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

-Merci de m'avoir fait suffisement confiance pour me le dire, répondit simplement Gaara en hochant la tête.

-Et....samedi....Naruto et moi n'avons pas fait qu'étudier les maths, avoua le brun.

Maintenant qu'il était sur sa lancée, il ressentait comme le besoin de se livrer entièrement. Comme pour se libérer.

-Vous êtes donc ensemble?

-Non...on se voit...c'est tout. Et personne ne doit le savoir, expliqua Sasuke.

-C'est toi qui ne veut pas que ça se sache n'est-ce pas?

-Ce...n'est pas évident....à gérer.

Sasuke se passa une main las sur les tempes.

-Il y a quelques semaines encore, je n'avais pas du tout dans l'idée de nouer une relation avec quelqu'un et puis il est arrivé et alors....

-L'amour ça fait perdre la tête...

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais amoureux, se défendit Sasuke.

-Tu le nies trop violemment et tu prends trop de risque pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

-ça ne fait que depuis un mois que je le revois! On ne peut pas tomber amoureux en si peu de temps!

-Et pourtant tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de lui.

-Je....non! Ce n'est pas de l'amour! C'est du désir...Une très forte attraction. Mais pas de l'amour!

-Okay, répondit Gaara avec un demi-sourire. J'ai compris. Ce n'est pas de l'amour.

Sasuke pinça les lèvres, conscient de ne pas avoir convaincu son ami.

Néanmoins il n'ajouta rien et se contenta de suivre le trajet laborieux d'une fourmi qui à ses pieds, tentaient de tracer sa voie malgré les obstacles sur son chemin. Devait-il prendre exemple sur cette minuscule fourmi inconsciente du monde qui l'entourait et dont pourtant le courage et l'opiniâtreté forçait l'admiration? Devait-il affronter les obstacles plutôt que les contourner et enfin cesser de renier celui qu'il était vraiment?

Il posa son menton dans la paume de sa main en soupirant. D'abord Naruto et ensuite Gaara l'emmenaient à réfléchir sérieusement sur son mode de vie.

* * *

Naruto bouillait d'impatience. Une semaine! Cela faisait depuis plus d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas pu approcher de Sasuke! C'était vraiment mettre ses nerfs et sa patience à rude épreuve.

Mais le brun avait été formel : personne ne devait soupçonner leur liaison et pour ces raisons le jeune homme avait interdit à l'impétueux blond de l'attendre à la sortie des cours. Naruto avait bien entendu rouspété mais Sasuke n'avait rien voulu entendre et l'Uzumaki avait été contraint de prendre son mal en patience.

Une semaine sans pouvoir s'approcher de Sasuke, ni le toucher, ni l'embrasser. Une horrible semaine! Mais heureusement, sa torture allait enfin prendre fin. Sasuke n'allait pas tarder à venir pour lui donner son cours de maths. De surcroit, plus jamais il n'aurait à subir une semaine de torture mentale et physique loin de Sasuke. Cela resterait la seule et unique!

Souriant de toutes ses dents, le garçon contempla la feuille manuscrite qui se tenait sous ses yeux avant de sortir d'un pas guilleret de sa chambre.

* * *

Sasuke fut comme la fois précédente, conduit par Kushina jusqu'au salon. La femme rousse lui proposa bien quelques boissons mais le garçon refusa poliment avant d'être interrompu par une tornade blonde qui se pendit à sa cou.

-Sas'ke! Tu es enfin là! Tu vas être super fier de moi!

-Gnnn...., ne put que répondre le jeune homme, trop surpris par cette étreinte.

Kushina ne semblait pas le moins du monde étonnée par l'accueil de son fils et arborait même un léger sourire. Elle avait l'habitude du caractère enjoué de son enfant et ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Naruto bondissait sur Itachi ou même Kiba quand il les croisait. Même Shikamaru et Sakura avaient eut droit à quelques démonstrations affectives de cette sorte. Naruto était tout simplement quelqu'un de tactile envers ceux auxquels il portait une vive affection. C'était ainsi, on n'y pouvait rien si ce n'était s'y habituer. Et Kushina était très heureuse de voir que son rejeton éprouvait envers Sasuke une vive sympathie...même si elle ignorait jusqu'où en réalité cette "sympathie" s'étendait.

Sasuke repoussa doucement l'excité de la vie, un peu gêné non seulement que cet accueil ait lieu sous les yeux de Kushina mais surtout embarrassé par la réaction non contrôlée de son corps. En effet, dès que le blond l'avait serré contre lui, un feu terrible s'était propagé au creux de ses reins, allumant un incendie au fond de ses prunelles où le désir se consumait.

Mais paradoxalement lorsque Naruto s'était écarté de lui, le brun avait aussitôt sentit le manque de sa proximité et ne désira plus qu'une seule chose : la ramener le plus vite possible dans ses bras.

Il poussa un profond soupir, douloureusement conscient de son besoin physique du jeune blond.

-Tu viens, on monte, le pressa Naruto en passant devant lui.

-Travaillez bien, dit Kushina en s'emparant d'un magazine avant de s'asseoir sur un divan.

Sasuke suivit son jeune "élève", non sans se sentir très embarrassé de savoir que Kushina serait dans la maison pendant toute la durée du "cours".

Il pénétra à la suite du blond dans la chambre de ce dernier. Il était assez intrigué. Naruto semblait en effet très content de lui et arborait un sourire triomphant. Qu'est-ce que ce crétin avait donc encore inventé?

Le jeune Uzumaki se dirigea tout droit vers son bureau, y saisit une feuille et la tenant entre le pouce et l'index, la brandit comme un trophée devant lui.

-Regarde! Fanfarrona-t-il.

Curieux, le brun s'empara de la feuille et écarquilla les yeux de surprise en comprenant de quoi il retournait. Naruto en profita pour se glisser dans son dos et le ceindre de ses bras puissants tout en distribuant des petits baisers dans son cou.

-Mais....quand?

-Mercredi matin. Ce n'était pas du tout prévu, c'était une interro surprise. Mais suite à ton chantage, j'avais commencé à réviser et voilà ce que ça a donné.

Sasuke croyait halluciné. Le _ça_ désignait tout simplement la note que Naruto avait obtenu lors de son examen surprise du mercredi matin : à savoir 16/20.

Estomaqué, le brun réalisait à quel point son élève pouvait se montrer performant à partir du moment où il la récompense à la clef l'intéressait au plus haut point.

-Qu'a dit ton père? S'enquit le brun en détaillant les questions.

-Que j'étais complètement imprévisible, répondit le blond en glissant ses mains sous le tricot de son compagnon.

Sasuke sourit. "Imprévisible" était exactement le mot qui définissait le mieux le garçon.

Mais il ne spécula pas davantage sur le sujet car les mains et les baisers de Naruto accomplissaient à merveille leur oeuvre et le brun avait chaud...très très chaud même.

Naruto saisit son menton et fit légèrement pivoter sa tête vers lui afin de l'embrasser passionément, enroulant sa langue autour de la sienne avec vigueur. L'une de ses mains caressaient sa hanche tandis que l'autre se baladait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Sasuke avait la tête qui lui tournait. Ses pensées étaient complètement brouillées. La chaleur de son cops ne cessait d'augmenter. Son souffle devenait plus profond, plus heurté.

Naruto mit fin à leur étreinte et brusquement l'entraîna vers le lit où il le fit s'étendre avant de le chevaucher.

-Alors? J'ai droit à mon second cours dans la semaine? Demanda-t-il.

Il se pencha sur lui mais cette fois ses baisers étaient plus doux, plus tendres, moins sauvages. Mais tout aussi électrisants. Ils donnèrent le vertige à Sasuke. Quand Naruto y met fin, le jeune homme brun grogna de frustration.

-Alors? Demanda à nouveau Naruto.

Comprenant qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, Sasuke maugréa :

-D'accord.

-Quand?

-Quand tu veux, lui répondit le brun en appuyant sur la nuque de son compagnon pour goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres.

Mais ce fut peine perdu. Naruto les frôla pour s'éloigner de suite après, un sourire moqueur sur la bouche. Sasuke grogna à nouveau. Il le voulait son baiser! S'il ne le lui donnait pas, il était sur qu'il allait en crever!

-Mercredi après-midi, après les cours de karaté, décréta le blond.

-Allez! Le pressa Sasuke en tirant sur son tee-shirt pour qu'il se rapproche de lui.

-Dis-oui, insista le blond.

-Naruto, le supplia presque le brun.

-Sinon...je m'en vais, le nargua le blond en ondulant brusquement des hanches vers l'avant.

-Dieu! Oui! Gémit Sasuke, le souffle court, le corps tremblant.

Le blond fit mine de se lever.

-Non! Je veux dire non! Se réécria le brun en agrippant les hanches du blond.

-C'est oui ou c'est non? Demanda Naruto, narquois.

-Oui, pour les cours de mercredi, souffla Sasuke. Maintenant reviens ici et embrasse-moi.

-Good Boy, répondit le blond en ondulant sur lui, amusé de voir le regard de Sasuke se recouvrir d'un voile de désir.

Tous deux savaient pertinement qu'ils ne passeraient pas à l'acte proprement dit aujourd'hui. Naruto avait parfaitement compris qu'il faudrait un peu de temps à Sasuke avant de se donner à lui et qu'ils allaient s'en tenir aux préliminaires. Mais il était patient et saurait attendre des semaines s'il le fallait. Il saurait se contenter des caresses et des baisers que Sasuke lui accordait, ça lui suffisait pour le moment. Il ne fallait pas en demander trop d'un seul coup. Et il savait parfaitement que très bientôt Sasuke serait enfin prêt et tout aussi impatient que lui de passer aux choses sérieuses. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps...

* * *

Le doux mois d'avril touchait à sa fin, laissant place au joyeux mois de mai. Les bourgeons des arbres s'épanouissaient, les fleurs ouvraient gaiement leur pâle corolle au soleil bienfaiteur.

Et l'humeur de Naruto était au beau fixe. Même si sa relation avec Sasuke était toujours cachée aux yeux des autres, il sentait que le jeune homme baissait petit à petit sa garde et se laissait enfin aller.

Aussi c'est d'un pas guilleret que le blond se dirigeait vers le bureau de son ami Itachi afin de l'informer de la situation.

Prenant à peine le temps de toquer, il poussa la porte en sifflotant. Et s'immobilisa le coeur au bord des yeux en constatant que celui qui se tenait derrière le grand bureau en bois laqué noir n'était non pas Itachi Uchiha mais son frère cadet.

-On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait frapper avant d'entrer? Grincha le jeune homme en relevant à peine la tête de la feuille de papier sur laquelle il travaillait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda Naruto qui ne se formalisa pas de l'accueil du jeune homme.

-Je te retourne la question.

-Je voulais saluer Itachi. Il est où?

-A une réunion imprévue, bougonna Sasuke.

Visiblement il n'était pas ravi de devoir attendre son frère plus longtemps que convenu.

-Il en a pour longtemps? S'enquit Naruto.

Sasuke haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

-Probablement pour encore ¾ d'heure, répondit-il en consultant sa montre.

Puis comme si de rien n'était, il saisit une bouteille d'eau, en versa le contenu dans un gobelet en plastique et en avala quelques gorgées avant de retourner à son exercice.

Naruto poussa un petit soupir. Sasuke était toujours difficile à cerner par moment.

Lentement il contourna le bureau et s'approcha de lui, un petit sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

-¾ d'heure....c'est amplement suffisant, assura-t-il d'une voix de basse en se penchant près de l'oreille du jeune homme.

Ce dernier s'immobilisa et frissona quand une langue taquine lui lécha le lobe.

-Suffisant pour....? demanda Sasuke, l'air de rien en posant son stylo.

-Je vais te montrer, lui proposa le blond en infiltrant ses mains sous la chemisette en coton.

Naruto sentit avec bonheur la peau du froid Uchiha frissonner sous ses doigts tandis qu'il poussait un petit soupir. Sasuke pouvait bien jouer le fier, mais Naruto savait que dès qu'il l'approchait, l'Uchiha fondait comme neige au soleil. C'était jubilatoire!

Le blond décala le fauteuil et s'assit à cheval sur le brun tout en lui quémandant des baisers passionnés auxquels se mêlaient de légers soupirs et râles de satisfaction.

Alors qu'il commençait à défaire les boutons de la chemisette, Sasuke le repoussa brusquement et le fixa droit dans les yeux, une lueur d'affolement au fond des pupilles.

-Quelqu'un! Vite cache-toi!

-Quoi?

Et sans même qu'il n'ait le temps de protester, Naruto se vit éjecter des jambes de l'Uchiha et se retrouva à quatre pattes sous le bureau. Râlant tout ce qu'il pouvait, il entendit à peine la porte du bureau s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer dans la pièce la secrétaire. Heureusement que Sasuke avait eu l'ouie assez fine pour l'entendre frapper à la porte peu avant.

-Excusez-moi, monsieur Itachi Uchiha n'est pas là? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix pimpante.

-Non, répondit calmement Sasuke en griffonant quelque chose sur sa feuille comme s'il n'avait rien fait de peu catholique quelques minutes auparavant.

Ce détachement et cette maîtrise de soi agaça profondément le blond, qui toujours sous le bureau décida de donner une bonne leçon à l'Uchiha.

-Savez-vous où il est allé? Continua la jeune secrétaire désireuse d'attirer sur elle l'attention de ce magnifique jeune homme.

-Une réunion de der.....

-Oui?

La secrétaire regardait d'un air étonné le brun qui s'était interrompu en plein milieu de sa phrase et semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à reprendre son souffle.

-De dernière minute, dit-il précipitement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Oh...je vois, minauda-t-elle. C'est bien dommage, j'ai ce dossier à lui faire signer. Savez-vous quand il reviendra?

Sasuke cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme s'il essayait de comprendre la question qu'elle venait de lui poser. Son souffle était de plus en plus haché et ses pomettes avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée.

-¾ ..... d'heure, dit-il.

Il avait baissé la tête et soutenait son front de ses mains en fixant désespérement la calligraphie qui ornait sa feuille de devoir. Il retint un léger râle et frémit un bref instant.

-Vous vous sentez bien? S'enquit la secrétaire qui commençait à se faire du souci.

-T...très...., voulut-il la rassurer en tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

-Vous êtes sur? Vous êtes tout rouge...on dirait que vous avez de la fièvre.

Incapable de la regarder en face, trop concentré sur les merveilleuses sensations qui irradiaient de son bas-ventre, Sasuke lui fit un signe de la main pour la congédier.

Cette dernière, furieuse d'être traité de la sorte, tourna les talons sans demander son reste et claqua la porte pour marquer sa vexation, espérant sans doute que le jeune homme comprenne sa faute et cherche à la rattraper afin de s'excuser.

Mais l'Uchiha était bien loin de se soucier de l'état d'esprit de la jeune secrétaire et se rencogna contre son dossier en poussant le long gémissement qu'il avait contenu pendant tout ce temps.

Agenouillé entre ses cuisses, l'Uzumaki lui prodiguait les plus douces attentions en l'honorant de sa bouche, faisant perdre tout son sang-froid à notre beau prince des glaces.

Celui-ci hésitait entre le repousser violemment, lui ordonner de le lâcher ou bien lui casser la figure car à cause de lui il avait perdu de son prestige devant la secrétaire. Mais une succion plus précise appliquée sur son gland lui fit oublier tous les reproches et les injures qu'il souhaitait déverser à l'encontre du blond et au lieu de cela, il le supplia de ne SURTOUT pas s'arrêter.

Obéissant à cette injonction, Naruto non seulement n'arrêta pas mais en plus accentua la pression sur son pénis. Sasuke tremblait, ne savait plus où donner de la tête. C'était la première fois qu'on lui dispensait une caresse aussi intime, qui affolait autant ses sens. Et ça le rendait fou. Il avait chaud, il brûlait. Il était terriblement excité. C'était bon et en même temps il était tellement tendu que ça lui faisait mal.

Inconsciement il posa sa main sur la tête blonde penchée sur son sexe et enroula autour de ses doigts les mèches d'or.

-Aaah....Naruto....!

Le blond souffla doucement sur le gland et y étala de la pointe de la langue le liquide séminal qui commençait à suinter. Sasuke gémit plus fort en fermant les yeux. Alors Naruto prit sa hampe et l'enfonça profondément dans sa gorge, le pompant avec frénésie tout en enroulant sa langue autour de son appendice. Des étoiles et des éclairs se dessinaient derrière les paupières closes du brun et ses traits complètement défaits attestaient de son plaisir. Ça montait, ça montait....et ça menaçait de le faire chavirer à tout moment.

Brusquement Sasuke tira sur les cheveux du blond et tenta de le repousser.

-Arrête! Je vais....

Sans prêter attention à ses protestations, le blond chassa ses mains et continua à le sucer avec encore plus de force.

Sasuke se cambra soudainement et recouvrant sa bouche du dos de sa main pour ne pas qu'on l'entende gémir, explosa dans la cavité chaude qui le rendait complètement dingue.

Toujours à genoux devant lui, Naruto lâcha d'un seul coup son membre et se mit à toussoter. Il avait vraiment été surpris par la violence de son orgasme et sans le vouloir, avait tout avalé. Et ça avait vraiment un goût très bizarre... Il se redressa et prit le gobelet d'eau posé sur le table dont il but le contenu d'un trait.

-ça va? Demanda Sasuke un peu inquiet en le voyant se passer une main sur le visage.

Le blond le regarda puis lui sourit en tendant la main pour fait glisser délicatement un de ses doigts le long de la joue pâle.

-T'inquiète. C'est juste que....c'est la première fois que j'avale.

Bien malgré lui, Sasuke saisit la main et en baisa doucement le creux du poignet.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé, dit-il.

Naruto haussa les épaules, comme si de rien n'était.

-C'était étrange...mais pas déplaisant, assura-t-il dans un sourire en tranche de courge.

Le brun fit un micro-sourire en reboutonnant lentement son pantalon alors que son compagnon le dévorait des yeux. Il aurait bien été tenté de se jeter sur lui mais la porte du bureau qui s'ouvrit à la volée le cassa dans son élan.

Le propriétaire des lieux, Itachi Uchiha, venait récupérer son domaine.

-Sasuke! Ça c'est fini plus tôt que prévu, on peut y aller.....Naruto! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Les deux garçons se jetèrent un coup d'oeil de connivence et s'empourprèrent en songeant à la scène à laquelle Itachi aurait pu assister s'il était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt.

-J'étais venu te saluer mais comme tu n'étais pas là, j'ai tenu compagnie à Sasuke, affirma le blondinet dans un grand sourire.

Itachi plissa les yeux, soupçonneux et maugréa un "j'espère que vous avez pas fait de bêtise" que seul Naruto entendit.

Alors que Sasuke rangeait ses affaires, le blond se tourna vers son aîné et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

-Putain! Dans mon bureau! Marmonna Itachi en récupérant sa veste.

-Quoi donc? S'enquit Sasuke qui n'avait pas assisté à l'échange muet.

-Non, rien! Grogna Itachi. Allez, viens conduire! Tu passes ton permis dans moins de deux semaines, il faut que tu sois prêt.

Et comme tout Uchiha digne de ce nom, Sasuke rala, arguant qu'il n'était plus un bébé et que son frère n'avait pas à s'occuper de lui.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé, quand la sonnerie de son téléphone le tira de son mutisme. Il plongea la main dans sa poche afin d'en retirer le cellulaire. Soudain ses yeux rieurs se firent graves et il contempla d'un air attéré le numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran. Ce numéro, il le connaissait pas coeur. Il l'avait composé tant de fois qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

Après presque deux mois de séparation, Kei cherchait à le recontacter.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Voilà, le retour de Kei ! Vous allez d'ici peut avoir la chance de faire connaissance avec ce personnage. _

_Normalement après ce chapitre, il n'en reste plus que deux. Trois au grand maximum. _

_Alors nos deux amants (amoureux? ) vont-il arriver à triompher d'Orochimaru et de Kei? Et surtout de la peur de Sasuke de s'assumer? Mystère, mystère...XD_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :****Tous les personnages ont été crée par M. Kishimoto. Sauf Kei ! Il est de moi !**

**Pairing :**** SasuNaruSasu POWER! Ita/Saku. Kiba/Hinata. Skika/Tema. Saï/Ino.**

**Rating :****M comme Lemon! Yatta!**

**UA**

_ Je m'excuse une fois de plus pour ce long délai avant la parution de ce chapitre, mais étant en master professionnel, j'ai passé mes examens avant tout le monde et j'ai dû travailler d'arrache-pied sur un projet professionnel qui ne m'a laissé aucun répit pour écrire._

_Encore pardon et merci de me suivre malgré tout. _

* * *

**The Kyubi's Company Love**

Adossé contre le mur du gymnase, Sasuke attendait patiemment que le blond finisse son cours de karaté et daigne enfin le rejoindre.

Ils devaient ensuite se rendre chez Naruto afin que Sasuke dispense à ce dernier sa "leçon" quotidienne de maths. Cela faisait depuis près de deux semaines que Sasuke donnait officiellement ses cours, à raison de deux fois par semaine. Et Naruto qui décidément ne pouvait plus se passer de lui, était également parvenu à le convaincre que venir le chercher à la fin de ses cours de karaté ne paraissait absolument pas suspect dans leur relation officielle de professeur-élève. Et comme de bien entendu, Sasuke avait fini par céder. Il avait de toute façon de plus en plus de mal à résister au sourire lumineux du blond....

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi en ce mercredi après-midi, une fois ses propres cours de bushido finis, le garçon s'était dirigé vers le dôjo afin d'y attendre le phénomène blond qui avait chamboulé tout son petit monde en quelques semaines.

-Me voilà ! L'apostropha le jeune homme en se plantant devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est pas trop tôt, bougonna le brun en enfilant la bandoulière de son sac de sport.

Naruto secoua la tête, trop habitué à l'entendre raler pour relever. Il se détourna de lui, saluant d'un grand mouvement de la main ses amis.

-Bon cours ! Cria Kiba, toujours très discret.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils tandis que Naruto le traitait d'imbécile.

-Au fait, joyeux anniversaire Sasuke ! S'écria Sakura en se plantant devant le brun.

-Ah...merci...., bégaya ce dernier surpris.

-Ah ouais, c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ? Demanda Kiba en se rapprochant d'eux comme s'il avait été aimanté par le mot.

-Non, c'était hier, le détrompa Hinata.

Shikamaru se contenta d'allumer une cigarette. Souhaiter les anniversaires c'était trop fatiguant.

-Tu as eu dix-huit ans hier ? Reprit Kiba.

Comme Sasuke hochait la tête pour approuver, le garçon afficha un air extatique.

-Mais ça se fête ça ! Samedi on va faire la fiesta en l'honneur de Sasuke !

-Hein? Non mais ce n'est pas la peine, tenta de protester le brun.

-Comment ça pas la peine ! Le coupa Naruto. Les anniversaires ça se fête, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de dix-huit ans ! Samedi soir tous chez moi !

-Quoi? S'exclama Sasuke.

-Ah ouais trop la classe! S'enthousiasma Kiba, toujours partant pour s'amuser.

-Je demanderai à Itachi de m'accompagner, assura Sakura. Sachant que c'est en l'honneur de son frère, il ne pourra pas refuser.

-Hinata, je te charge de lancer les invitations aux amis de Sasuke, lui confia Naruto.

-Pas de problème, ça sera fait, assura la jeune fille.

-Tu pourras même demander à la soeur de Gaara si elle veut venir. Elle plait beaucoup à Shika, ajouta Naruto.

-Mais arrête de dire n'importe quoi! Protesta Shikamaru.

-Euh....j'ai mon mot à dire non? Signala Sasuke.

-Non, c'est nous qui organisons la fête pour toi. Laisse-nous faire, on est des pro ! Décréta Naruto.

-Je me charge des boissons, annonça Kiba.

-Chôji et moi on s'en occupera avec toi, lui proposa Shikamaru. Et Chôji se fera un plaisir de choisir les amuse-gueules.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux de surprise. La bande d'énergumènes était en train de préparer son anniversaire sans se préccuper de son avis. Et de plus, il ne savait même pas qui était Chôji !

Voyant que le brun semblait effondré, Naruto lui donna une grande claque sur l'épaule.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke! On s'occupe de tout. Chôji est l'un des meilleurs amis de Shika et c'est un très bon DJ. Il mixe d'excellents morceaux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore tous là ? Demanda brusquement une voix d'homme dans leur dos.

La bande d'adolescents se retourna et fit face à un homme aux cheveux gris qui portait un étrange masque sur le bas du visage.

-Kakashi sensei, on va faire la fête samedi soir ! Claironna Naruto.

Le professeur de karaté sembla sourire derrière son masque, que pour une raison inconnue il ne quittait jamais.

-Ne buvez pas trop, leur recommanda-t-il.

-Jamais sensei, assura Sakura.

-Je m'adressais surtout à Kiba.

-Je le surveillerai sensei, promis Hinata.

-Hé ! Je sais gérer ! Fit Kiba.

Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un ricanement moqueur qui voulait tout dire.

Sasuke quant-à lui observait avec réserve l'homme qui avait été son professeur durant toute son enfance et qu'il avait quitté du jour au lendemain sans explication.

C'est à ce moment-là que Kakashi Hatake posa son regard sur lui et que ses yeux s'agrandir de stupeur.

-Sasuke Uchiha....? murmura-t-il.

-Kakashi sensei, le salua le brun d'un mouvement de la tête.

-Je suis très surpris de te retrouver ici après toutes ces années. Et surtout de te voir en compagnie de Naruto alors qu'il me semble que vous ne vous êtes pas quittés en très bon terme.

-On s'est réconcilié sensei, assura Naruto.

-Et maintenant ils s'entendent trèèèès bien, appuya Kiba hilare.

Naruto décocha à son ami un regard noir et Sasuke sut avec certitude que Kiba, Shikamaru et même Sakura connaissaient le genre de relation le blond et lui entretenaient. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Lui et Naruto allaient devoir parler.

-Je suis bien content de l'apprendre, répondit Kakashi à Kiba. En tout cas tu as beaucoup grandi mais tu n'as pas vraiment changé Sasuke. Je suis ravi de constater que tout va bien pour toi.

-Merci sensei.

-Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller. J'espère pouvoir te revoir une prochaine fois Sasuke. Aurevoir à tous et revoyez bien vos katas pour le prochain cours.

-Hai sensei ! S'exclamèrent en choeur ses élèves.

Le professeur leur fit signe de la main et s'en alla.

-Bon, nous aussi faut qu'on rentre ! Décréta Kiba. Donc on se voit samedi ?

-Yep ! Fit Naruto.

-Cool ! Dit Shikamaru. Allez viens Sakura. Je te raccompagne chez toi. A plus!

Kiba saisit la main d'Hinata et salua ses amis qui lui répondirent. Puis tous se séparèrent et prirent des directions différentes.

-Ma voiture est par là ! Dit Naruto à Sasuke en lui désignant le parking sur leur droite.

Sasuke retint ce dernier par la manche.

-Naruto ! Ils savent n'est-ce pas ?

-Quoi donc ?

Sasuke soupira. Naruto n'était pas très fort pour deviner sans indication le thème de la discussion.

-Pour nous deux....tes amis....ils savent ?

En voyant le froncement de sourcils qu'arborait Sasuke, le blond comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir avec une pirouette.

-Oui, ils savent.

Sasuke crispa les poings de colère. Et s'apprêtait à hurler trahison mais Naurto le devança et expliqua :

-Sasuke, je te promets que je n'ai jamais voulu te trahir. Mais...ce sont mes amis, j'ai confiance en eux et ils savent parfaitement que cette relation doit rester secrète. Ils ne me trahiront jamais, ils ont toujours été là pour me soutenir. Lorsque j'ai fait mon coming-out, ce sont les seuls qui sont restés près de moi.

-Les seuls? Comment ça ? L'interrompit le brun.

Naruto eut un petit rire désabusé.

-Voyons Sasuke. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tout le monde s'était montré ravi et m'avait félicité en apprenant que je préférais les garçons. Crois-moi, lorsque j'ai fait mon coming-out au lycée, j'en ai subi des brimades. Et j'en ai perdu de gens qui se prétendaient être mes amis mais qui n'ont pas accepté celui que j'étais vraiment. En définitive, les seuls qui sont restés près de moi et m'ont soutenus envers et contre tous ont été Sakura, Kiba et Shikamaru. Ino aussi a été présente et m'a épaulé à ma plus vive surprise. Et c'est pour cette raison que je l'aime et la respecte beaucoup. Tu dois comprendre que je ne me sentais pas le droit de leur cacher cette relation qui prend de plus en plus d'importance pour moi. J'aurai eu l'impression de les trahir.

Naruto planta son regard céruléen dans les prunelles d'encre de Sasuke, attendant son verdict. Incapable de se détacher de ce regard envoûtant, moiré d'étoiles, de gravité et de sourires, Sasuke songea l'espace d'un instant qu'il aurait aimé se jetter sur lui et l'embrasser à pleine bouche au milieu de cette rue.

Il ferma quelques secondes ses paupières afin de contenir sa pulsion et pensa que lui aussi avait partagé son secret avec Gaara, qu'Hinata était sans doute également au courant et qu'il savait pouvoir avoir confiance en eux. Et qu'il était soulagé d'avoir pu vider son coeur auprès d'un de ses amis. Alors, oui, en réalité il comprenait parfaitement Naruto. Et ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde.

Il comprenait peu à peu qu'affronter la vie seul, c'était difficile et ce n'était pas forcément une bonne solution. Il fallait savoir de temps en temps se reposer sur quelqu'un si on voulait réussir sans s'épuiser pour rien.

-Je comprends, affirma-t-il en ancrant ses prunelles d'onyx à celles de lapis-lazuli. Mais promets-moi que cela ne sortira pas de ce petit cercle.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto lui dédia un sourire rayonnant.

Et alors que son coeur manquait un battement, Sasuke pensa qu'il était vraiment prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour ce sourire-là. Cette relation était en train de le faire virer guimauve et de faire naître en lui des sentiments qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné pouvoir avoir pour Naruto.

* * *

Quand ils entrèrent dans la vaste demeure des Uzumaki-Namikaze, Sasuke se rendit compte que la propriété était complètement déserte. Ils ne furent accueillis que par un concert de miaulements criant famine.

-Ils ne doivent plus rien avoir à manger, supputa Naruto en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Quel sens inné de la déduction, se moqua gentiment Sasuke en lui emboîtant le pas.

Naruo lui tira la langue pour toute réponse alors que sept mâtous se jettaient dans ses jambes en ronronnant.

-C'est bon, les gars ! On se calme ! Gronda le jeune homme en sortant un paquet de croquettes dont-il déversa généreusement le contenu dans une gamelle.

-Tes parents ne sont pas là ? On dirait que la maison est vide, s'enquit Sasuke.

-Quel sens inné de la déduction..., fit Naruto narquois.

Sasuke le contempla en fronçant les sourcils. Mais son agacement fondit comme neige au soleil devant son regard mûtin.

Il le saisit par la taille et l'attira contre lui.

-Tu mériterais que je te punisse pour cette répartie, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, surpris par l'air taquin qu'arborait Sasuke. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le beau brun taciturne faisait preuve du sens de l'humour et c'était assez déconcertant.

-Allons dans ma chambre. J'ai hâte de commencer les cours, répondit le blond revenu de sa surprise, en laçant ses bras autour de la nuque opaline. Et je suis prêt à subir toutes les punitions que tu voudras m'infliger.

Sasuke ne se le fit pas répéter et saisit la main de son compagnon avant d'enfiler les escaliers menant à l'étage et d'aller dans la chambre.

-Oh ! Attends ! J'ai ton cadeau d'anniversaire ! Déclara Naruto en voulant se défaire de l'étreinte.

-Mon cadeau d'anniversaire c'est toi ! Décréta le brun en l'empêchant de partir.

Hébété, Naruto le contempla avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce Sasuke que le dévorait littéralement d'un regard brûlant et affamé. Encore un peu et il se serait pourléché les babines tel un félin.

-Tu as consommés de la drogue ? Demanda le blond en se raidissant.

Aussitôt les pupilles de Sasuke dilatées par le désir reprirent leur forme initiale et le brun considéra son compagnon d'un air profondément choqué.

-Quoi ? Ça va pas la tête ! S'écria-t-il en croisant les bras sur le buste.

Pour une fois qu'il se laissait aller, il fallait que Naruto trouve ça suspect et casse l'ambiance ! C'était dingue ça !

Sasuke s'éloigna en maugréant et s'assit sur le lit, vexé.

Naruto poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement. Avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait un peu exagéré et blessé le garçon. Mais bon....il avait tellement de mauvais souvenirs avec ces saloperies de substances euphorisantes et acditives qu'il avait tendance à s'effrayer pour rien.

-Je suis désolé Sasuke, tenta-t-il de s'excuser en s'asseyant près de lui.

-Franchement qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire croire ça ? Comme si je pouvais prendre des merdes pareilles ! Fulmina le brun.

-Pardonne-moi....c'est juste que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi excité et...

-Et....?

Naruto poussa un profond soupir. Devait-il vraiment en parler ?

-Mon ex....quand il était dans cet état....c'était qu'il avait consommé quelque chose de pas net, avoua-t-il d'une voix grave.

Cette fois ce fut au tour du brun d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

-Ton ex prenait de la drogue ?

-Mon ex m'a quitté pour la drogue ! Répliqua le blond d'un ton froid en fixant un point invisible devant lui.

-Je ne comprends pas..., avoua le brun.

-Je lui ai demandé de faire un choix : la drogue ou moi. Il m'a répondu qu'il n'avait aucun problème de drogue et qu'il pouvait arrêter quand il voulait mais que le véritable souci venait de moi car je ne savais pas m'amuser. Il a choisi, j'ai mis fin à notre relation. C'est tout.

-Mais pourquoi tu sortais avec un camé ? Gronda Sasuke.

Il était déjà bizarrement en colère que le blond ait pu avoir quelqu'un avant lui alors le fait d'apprendre qu'en plus l'ex en question était un toxicomane n'arrangeait rien.

-Au début je ne le savais pas. Et puis il ne prenait de l'exctasie ou de la cocaïne que de temps en temps. Je n'y prêtais pas trop attention, j'était amoureux, je me voilais la face. Mais depuis l'an passé il a doublé sa consommation au point qu'il ne pouvait plus me le cacher. J'ai bien essayé de l'aider à décrocher mais rien à faire ! Dès qu'il se trouvait devant la tentation, il replongeait. Il n'a pas admit qu'il était dépendant et de plus il a des fréquentations douteuses qui ne l'aident pas trop à se sortir de là.

-Et toi ? Tu y as touché ?

-Non ! Jamais ! Se défendit le blond. Je ne suis pas attiré par les produits qui font planer. Je préfère faire du sport pour me défouler. C'est beaucoup plus sain. Et puis, même si Kei a toujours nié avoir un problème, il sait tout de même que ce qu'il fait est mauvais et il ne m'en a jamais proposé. Un peu comme s'il voulait m'en préserver.

Sasuke fixait Naruto d'un regard scrutateur tandis que ce dernier observait d'un air las les pointes de ses chaussures. Un long silence de quelques minutes plana dans la pièce. Le brun s'imprégnait peu à peu des révélations de son compagnon tandis que le blond semblait attendre sa réaction.

Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke reprit enfin la parole.

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Non...mais je sens que tu vas me le dire.

-Finalement je suis bien content que ce crétin t'ait préféré la drogue, affirma-t-il.

Naruto releva ses yeux sur lui et le contempla en arquant un sourcil.

-Ah ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Sasuke se jeta sur lui et le renversa sur le lit.

-Oui, parce-que maintenant tu es tout à moi, dit-il en l'embrassant voracement.

Il enroula sa langue autour de celle du blond, la suçotant avec avidité tandis que ses mains passaient sous le tee-shirt tendu sur la peau dorée.

-Sasuke, tu es possessif ? Le taquina Naruto alors que son compagnon le débarassait de son haut pour lécher ses boutons dorées dressés sur son torse couleur caramel.

-Tais-toi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix sourde en s'emparant à nouveau de ses lèvres et en perdant ses longs doigts dans la chevelure blonde indisciplinée.

Naruto frémit en sentant des baisers papillons parcourir son cou alors que des mains virils caressaient le creux de ses reins.

-Sa...suke.....fais-moi l'amour.

-Mmm ?

-Prend-moi ! Insista le blond en roulant des hanches vers l'avant pour qu'elles rencontrent le bassin du brun.

Ce dernier gémit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il un peu essoufflé.

-Prends-moi, réitéra le blond.

Sasuke s'éloigna un peu et le regarda droit dans les yeux, une expression grave sur le visage.

-Mais je vais te faire mal, protesta-t-il.

-Mais non..., le rassura le blond. Je ne suis plus vierge depuis longtemps.

Un éclair de jalousie et de possessivité passa dans les prunelles d'onyx. Kei était passé avant lui et ça énervait profondément Sasuke.

-Tu veux dire que c'était toi qui te faisais prendre ? Demanda-t-il le plus calmement possible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Il n'y a pas de rôle prédéterminé dans un couple de garçons. On a des envies différentes à chaque moment de la vie. Le fait que l'un doive jouer le rôle de la fille et l'autre le rôle du garçon est une transposition de l'amour hétéro de la part des hétéros. En réalité, il s'agit juste de deux garçons qui s'aiment et qui font l'amour, lui expliqua doctement le blond.

Comme Sasuke fronçait les sourcils d'un air sceptique, Naruto ricana et le prit dans ses bras avant de reprendre :

-Crois-moi, tu auras autant envie de pénétrer que d'être pénétré. Tu en auras tellement envie que tu me supplieras de te défoncer le fondement. Mais pour le moment c'est toi qui vas me défoncer. Alors viens de suite en moi ! J'ai très envie de toi !

Convaincu par ces paroles, Sasuke obtempéra avec plaisir et reprit ses caresses et ses baisers guidé par les petits soupirs du blond.

-Tu es de plus en plus doué Sasuke, remarqua Naruto.

-J'ai un bon professeur, murmura l'autre d'une voix grave en glissant ses mains dans le pantalon de son compagnon.

Naruto sourit avant de le faire basculer sur le dos et de s'asseoir sur ses hanches. Il se pencha sur lui et entreprit de déboutonner lentement la chemise qui couvrait le buste du brun, frôlant au passage du bout des doigts la peau diaphane frémissante. Il s'amusa à tracer des cercles sur le torse dénudé, appréciant de voir les poils de sa victime consentente se hérisser sous ses attouchements.

-Tu es très réceptif cet aprem..., murmura-t-il.

Puis il posa ses lèvres sur l'épiderme doux et promena sensuellement sa langue sur les reliefs de son corps.

-Tu me veux Sasuke ? Demanda le blond d'une voix rauque, les yeux brûlants.

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke posa sa bouche sur la sienne et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Son compagnon poussa un léger gémissement et s'allongea brusquement de tout son long sur le corps du brun, léchant langoureusement le lobe de l'oreille de ce dernier. Coincé sous son poids, Sasuke soupira de satisfaction. Il aimait les mains viriles qui le caressaient et les lèvres pleines qui le parcouraient et redessinaient les courbes de son torse.

Naruto se redressa et passa lestement son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête avant de le balancer à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Assit sur les hanches du brun, il le regardait d'un oeil conquérant et taquin. Pour toute réponse, Sasuke arqua un sourcil d'un air narquois et provoquant. Puis il saisit le bassin de son compagnon et le fit basculer sur le côté afin d'interchanger à nouveau leur position.

Le blond sourit. Il aimait ce jeu de soumission interchangeable. Il aimait être tour-à-tour dominant et dominé. Il enroula rapidement ses jambes autour de la taille de son futur amant et serra fort pour l'emprisonner dans son étreinte. Cette position eut l'avantage de faire se rencontrer leur désir naissant et les deux garçons gémirent légèrement à l'unisson.

-Mon dieu, Naruto ! J'ai trop envie de toi ! Déclara le brun d'une voix rauque.

Cette déclaration et surtout son intonation calma aussitôt l'esprit combattif du blond. Il desserra alors les cuisses et lentement fit glisser ses mains vers la fermeture éclaire du pantalon du brun.

Avec la délicatesse d'un homme qui maîtrise la situation, il délesta Sasuke de son jean et de son sous-vêtement, et put enfin se repaître de la vue de sa virilité au garde-à-vous.

Pas le moins du monde gêné, le brun laissa le regard indigo se promener sur son corps dénudé, savourant les sillons brûlants qu'il faisait naître malgré la distance sur son épiderme. Puis à son tour il s'approcha des vêtements encombrants qui habillaient encore le bas du corps de l'autre garçon et les lui retira avec une lenteur calculée, prenant soin de ne faire qu'effleurer la peau dorée.

Perdus dans la douce atmosphère sensuelle de la chambre, ils n'avaient plus conscience de rien si ce n'était de leur deux corps qui s'apprivoisaient et s'apprenaient mutuellement.

Les sourires et les baisers avaient laissées place aux caresses et aux soupirs de désir.

Sasuke avait doucement passé une de ses mains sous les fesses fermes de son compagnon et en caressait l'entrée comme il avait appris à le faire au cours de ces dernières semaines d'initiation. Bien qu'ils n'avaient jamais franchit le pas, ils avaient déjà eu des jeux amoureux assez poussés, se découvrant petit à petit sans jamais se brusquer. Naruto avait très vite compris qu'il devait avant toute chose mettre en confiance son brun s'il voulait vraiment que les choses deviennent sérieuses. Et comme il était patient et compréhensif, il ne l'avait jamais forcé à aller plus vite que ce que l'autre désirait.

Le blond, complètement abandonné aux mains de son amant, gémit un peu en sentant un doigt s'insinuer en lui et chercher à tâton le doux renflement de sa prostate.

-Sas'ke....

-Tu parles trop teme, répondit Sasuke avant de le baillonner de sa bouche.

Naruto s'agrippa à son cou et plongea sa langue dans la cavité moite, prenant totalement le contrôle du baiser.

Sasuke ne protesta pas et se laissa complètement guidé dans cet échange avide et vorace. La tête lui tournait, son ventre était tendu et douloureux et surtout il avait chaud...incroyablement chaud...

Et malgré cette chaleur torride qui l'envahissait, de doux frissons parcouraient son corps, le faisant frémir de désir.

Dieu ! Il avait vraiment envie de Naruto !

-Naruto...., murmura-t-il. Tu es sur que tu veux ?

-Tu poses trop de questions idiotes, baka, grogna pour toute réponse le blond.

Il tendit le bras sur le côté, ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et y saisit un tube de lubrifiant ainsi que plusieurs préservatifs qu'il jeta sur le lit.

-Je ne suis pas un baka, crétin ! Rétorqua le brun.

Mais la lueur amusée qui jouait dans ses yeux attestait du fait qu'il n'avait pas été atteint par la taquinerie.

Naruto déchira d'un mouvement preste le sachet du préservatif et déroula avec des gestes précautionneux la protection sur la verge tendue de son futur amant. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre inférieure et gémit lorsque les doigts effleurèrent son membre érigé.

Satisfait de son effet, le blond effectua quelques rapides va-et-vient sur le pénis pâle, faisant hâleter un Sasuke transit par le plaisir.

-Allez viens, lui dit-il en écartant ostensiblement les cuisses devant lui.

Le regard embrumé par le désir et le souffle court, Sasuke mit une main sous la cuisse droite du blond la releva délicatement vers son buste. Dans cette position, le blond lui était complètement offert et ouvert. Il saisit le tube de lubrifiant et en fit couler une noisette sur l'aîne du blond, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière glisse dans les replis de son intimité. Ce dernier se raidit sous la morsure glaciale du liquide froid mais le brun entreprit bien vite de le réchauffer en caressant tendrement son entrée, titillant les chairs serrées afin de préparer son arrivée, frappant en plein sur sa prostate.

Des envolées sonores bientôt de plus en plus fortes et rapprochées lui apprirent que son compagnon était suffisement excité pour le recevoir.

Sasuke nicha son nez dans le cou de son amant, s'imprégnant de son odeur virile et musquée qu'il aimait tant, distribuant des baisers papillons sur la peau satinée.

-Allez ! Le pressa l'autre garçon en bougeant le bassin, l'enjoignant à le pénétrer.

Le brun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Il saisit les jambes de son compagnon et les fit passer chacune par-dessus une de ses épaules avant de presser son pénis contre l'entrée brûlante qui l'appelait. Il prit le temps de quelques secondes pour savourer ce contact contre son membre durci.

-Allez ! Sas'ke ! Gémit le blond de frustration.

Satisfait d'entendre la supplique de son amant, Sasuke poussa enfin et s'enfonça dans l'antre si chaude et serrée qui s'offrait à lui, la sensation de vertige s'emparant de tout son être alors que la pression des chairs du blond s'exerçait sur son sexe.

-Aaah ! Naruto....! gémit-il alors qu'il perdait peu à peu pied.

Il se recula un peu avant de se rengainer encore plus profondément dans le corps puissant.

Etendu sous lui, les yeux perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, Naruto l'encourageait de la voix et du geste, calquant ses mouvements de bassin sur le va-et-vient initié par son compagnon.

-Naruto....tu...me...rends dingue, gémit le brun en poussant de plus en plus fort.

-Va plus vite ! Le pressa le blond dont les cris de plaisir emplissaient la pièce. Ouii....Sasuke ! Encore ! Sa...suke !

Obéissant aux injonctions, Sasuke poussait de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite, se perdant dans ce corps si chaud qui l'appelait et l'obsédait. Il alternait la cadence, effectuant des allées-venues erratiques et sans aucune logiques.

Naruto gémissait, criait, s'accrochait aux draps à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, le suppliant d'y aller plus fort, plus vite.

Puis dans un dernier cri, il se tendit et jouit violemment entre leur deux corps recouverts de fines perles de sueurs. Sasuke plongea alors une dernière fois dans l'étroit fourreau de chair avant de se libérer dans un grognement rauque et puissant. Et de s'effondrer sur le corps moite de son partenaire.

….......

Après les bruits d'amour qui avaient meublés la pièce, un doux silence prit possession des lieux, uniquement entrecoupé par les souffles hachés des deux amants.

Pantelant, Sasuke s'était étendu sur le dos et contemplait le plafond d'un air rêveur. Il n'y avait pas à dire, faire l'amour c'était génial ! D'autant plus quand on tombait sur un amant aussi attentionné et patient que Naruto. Il savait que jamais il ne regretterait d'avoir eu sa première expérience sexuelle avec lui.

Près de lui, allongé sur le ventre, Naruto avait tourné la tête dans sa direction et lui souriait d'un air béat. Le jeune homme blond tendit la main et caressa doucement l'ovale délicat du visage de l'Uchiha. Il venait de prendre conscience avec une terrible acuité combien il était amoureux de ce garçon à l'apparence si taciturne et insaisisable. Ce qu'il ressentait envers Sasuke se révélait totalement différent de ce qu'il avait éprouvé pour Kei mais était en même temps cent fois plus fort. C'était tout simplement incomparable.

Il poussa néanmoins un petit soupir de contrariété car une fois de plus sa situation amoureuse n'était pas simple et paisible. Il avait la certitude que ce que ressentait Sasuke pour lui était bien plus qu'une simple attirance physique même si ce dernier ne le lui avait pas avoué, mais il y avait tout de même un problème de poids. Car si entre Kei et lui la drogue avait été cause de leur séparation, avec Sasuke le problème résidait dans son obstination à cacher ses préférences sexuelles à sa famille et à subir la pression d'Orochimaru. Naruto ne savait pas du tout comment allait s'annoncer l'avenir pour eux et même s'il était bien décidé à profiter du moment présent, cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de se triturer les méninges sur le sujet.

Inconscient de ses réflexions, Sasuke se lova contre lui, passant un bras possessif autour de sa taille.

-Il faudrait que je m'habille, tes parents ne vont pas tarder à rentrer.

-Ouais...mais j'ai pas envie que tu t'en ailles, argua le blond en se retournant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-J'ai pas le choix. Itachi va bientôt passer me chercher, chuchota le brun qui pourtant ne fit aucun geste pour se lever.

-Vivement que tu le passes ton permis !

-Demain soir, affirma Sasuke.

Le blond papillota des yeux de surprise.

-Merde, c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Baka ! Grogna le brun. Je t'en ai encore parlé pas plus tard qu'hier.

-Oui, je me souviens ! Raison de plus pour faire la fête samedi soir ! S'enthousiasma le blond.

-Ne vend pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, le prévint Sasuke.

-Bah ! Je t'en prie, tu vas l'avoir du premier coup, c'est évident...

-Hn..

-Tiens, tu as repris ton mode de communication par monosyllabe ? Plaisanta Naruto.

-Crétin ! Rétorqua le brun en s'enfouissant plus profondément encore dans les bras de son amant.

Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour le blond. Il était incapable de définir leur relation. Mais tout ce qu'il comprenait c'était qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi bien que depuis qu'il le fréquentait à nouveau. Le monde ne lui avait jamais paru aussi beau que dans les bras de Naruto et c'était vraiment nouveau pour lui et très intriguant.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

_Et voilà un Naru amoureux et un Sasu qui n'est pas loin de l'être tout autant. Allez les gars ! Prouvez-nous que l'amour est plus fort que tout !_

_De plus, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer l'arrivée de Kei pour le prochain chapitre ^^_

_Comme j'aime bien les comptes ronds et qu'il me reste encore de quoi faire, cette fiction comportera finalement un 10ème chapitre. Et logiquement, étant donné que j'ai la joie d'avoir déjà passé tous mes examens, j'aurai largement le temps de finir cette histoire avant la fin janvier. Enjoy \o/_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :****Tous les personnages ont été crée par M. Kishimoto. Sauf Kei ! Il est de moi !**

**Pairing :**** SasuNaruSasu POWER! Ita/Saku. Kiba/Hinata. ï/Ino.**

**Rating :****M **

**UA**

_Je vous propose de visionner une petite illu SasuNaru faite par une de mes meilleures amies, pour ce faire vous trouverez le lien directement sur mon profil (étant donné que je n'arrive pas à coller le lien sur cette page aaaaarg !). _

_Merci beaucoup Ninette ^^, je t'adore ^^. _

* * *

**The Kyubi's Compagny Love.**

Naruto fronça les sourcils et décrocha rageusement son téléphone.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris quand j'ai dit que tout était fini entre nous ? Aboya-t-il à son interlocuteur.

La personne à l'autre bout du fil n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que le garçon reprit :

-C'est bon Kei, fous-moi la paix ! Je t'ai laissé le choix, tu as choisi ! Inutile de revenir sur ta décision !

Et c'est sur ces mots sans équivauque qu'il raccrocha brutalement.

Assis en face de lui, Kiba poussa un long sifflement admirateur.

-C'est moi ou tu viens d'envoyer bouler Kei ? Demanda Shikamaru d'un ton placide.

-Il insiste pour me revoir et discuter avec moi, maugréa Naruto.

-Depuis combien de temps ? S'enquit Sakura.

-Plus de deux semaines.

-Quoi ? S'offusqua Kiba. Ça fait depuis deux semaines qu'il t'a recontacté et tu ne nous en a pas parlé !

-Quoi ? Se réécria Sakura. Ça fait depuis deux semaines qu'il t'appelle et tu l'as pas encore revu.

-Ben il n'y a pas à dire, t'es vraiment mordu de Sasuke, remarqua Shikamaru avant de tirer une taffe.

-Bah...je voulais pas vous en parler car ça n'avait aucun intérêt. Je ne veux plus revoir Kei, c'est fini entre nous... donc inutile de vous alerter pour rien. Et oui Shika...je suis raide dingue de Sasuke.

-Ouah ! Notre Naruto est enfin devenu un grand garçon qui sait dire non ! Hurla Kiba en faisant mine d'essuyer une larme de joie.

-Tu es amoureux de Sasuke ! Sérieux ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Jubila Sakura en arborant un air hystérique.

-Houlà...on se calme, temporisa le blond.

-Il le sait ? Demanda Shikamaru, plus pragmatique.

-Depuis quand es-tu amoureux de lui ? Hurla Sakura.

-Il t'aime lui aussi ? Renchérit Kiba.

Face à ce déluge de questions, Naruto leva la main et fit signe à ses amis de se calmer un peu.

-Oui, je suis amoureux de lui et je n'en ai pris réellement conscience que depuis mercredi. Non il ne le sait pas et non je ne sais pas s'il m'aime aussi.

-Ben demande-le lui, dit Kiba qui pensait que tout était très simple dans la vie.

Naruto pinça les lèvres et arbora une moue sceptique.

-Tu veux que je le fasse fuir ou quoi ?

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? S'étonna son ami.

Sakura avec sa douceur coutumière, balança un coup de poing sur le crâne du garçon aux joues tatouées.

-Réfléchis deux minutes quand tu parles ! Crétin !

-Aïe ! Mais tu fais mal ! Protesta ce dernier en se frottant le sommet du crâne.

-Sasuke n'est pas quelqu'un de facile à cerner, observa Shikamaru. Il est difficile de prévoir quelle sera sa réaction si Naruto lui révèle ses sentiments. Et comme de plus il a apparement du mal à assumer ses préférences sexuelles, il est fort probable qu'il préfère mettre un terme à cette relation s'il voit qu'elle prend trop d'importance, plutôt que d'en assumer les conséquences.

Naruto poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme tandis que ses épaules s'affaissaient.

-Tu as bien résumé la situation, admit-il.

-Je suis vraiment désolée Naru, compatit Sakura en posant une main légère sur son épaule. J'imagine combien ça doit être dur de vivre dans l'incertitude comme ça...

-Eh ! C'est notre Naruto ! Il ne va pas se laisser démonter par ce petit contre-temps ! Tu as réussi à l'emmener dans ton lit ce Sasuke, maintenant il ne te reste plus qu'à avoir son coeur ! Et je suis certain que s'il y en a bien un capable de le lui prendre, c'est toi ! Assura Kiba en faisant de grands gestes éloquants. Courage, tu vas l'avoir !

Naruto esquissa un léger sourire en entendant les encouragements de son ami.

Néanmoins au fond de son coeur, il redoutait que Shikamaru n'ait raison et que Sasuke ne tienne pas assez à lui pour prendre le risque de vivre cette relation malgré la menace d'Orochimaru. Le garçon lui avait certes finalement cédé mais jusqu'où serait-il capable d'aller pour lui ? Ça Naruto l'ignorait et il redoutait d'apprendre la réponse... Sasuke ferait-il comme Kei ? Le laisserait-il tomber en fin de compte ?

Le garçon poussa un petit soupir et même s'il affichait un grand sourire, une lueur chagrines dansait au fond de ses prunelles car il lui semblait évident que si Sasuke devait faire une choix, ce n'était certainement pas lui qu'il choisirait.

* * *

En ce début de samedi après-midi, le blond évoluait dans la vaste salle à manger en sifflotant. La soirée ne devait commencer que sur les coups de 20h00 mais tout était déjà prêt pour recevoir tous les invités.

Minato se tenait debout dans l'embrassure de la porte et se massait le menton en souriant :

-Tu devrais organiser plus souvent des fêtes pour tes amis, remarqua-t-il. Ça a le mérite de te rendre soigneux et ordonné, ce qui n'est pas rien.

Son fils poussa un simple grognement pour toute réponse, ce qui amusa beaucoup le directeur.

-Je te préviens, je veux retrouver la maison propre et en bon état demain matin, continua l'homme. Et je ne veux pas que les pompiers m'appellent à 2h00 du matin pour me signaler que la maison brûle ou que la police me demande de venir te chercher au commisériat.

-Papa ! Régimba le blond. Pour qui tu me prends ? Je ferai très attention. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je me retrouverai au commisériat ! Je suis peut-être un peu turbulent, mais je ne suis pas un délinquant !

-Allons...tranquillise-toi Minato, dit Kushina en saisissant le bras de son compagnon. Naruto est un grand garçon et j'ai confiance en lui. De plus Sasuke sera là et je n'ai aucun doute sur son sérieux. Il les surveillera. Et puis, j'aimerai pouvoir profiter en paix de ces soirées trop rares que nous passons en tête à tête rien que tous les deux.

L'Uzumaki père hocha la tête mais approuva finalement les dires de sa compagne. Et puis en réalité, il faisait confiance à son fils. Naruto était peut-être un peu dissipé mais c'était quelqu'un de fiable sur qui on pouvait toujours compter.

-Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous faîtes l'anniversaire de Sasuke ici et non pas chez lui, observa-t-il.

-Parce-que si on l'avait laissé faire, Sasuke n'aurait pas fêter ses dix-huit ans, ni même la réussite de son permis. On peut pas dire qu'il soit particulièrement expansif.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, tu compenses largement son manque d'expression par ton trop plein d'enthousiasme, le taquina son père.

-C'est sans doute pour ça qu'on s'entend aussi bien, ricana Naruto. Nous sommes complémentaires.

Minato arqua légèrement un sourcil, preuve qu'il avait compris le sous-entendu de son fils. Néanmoins il ne releva pas et se contenta de sourire, amusé. Le message était dorénavant très clair pour lui. Sasuke était parfaitement au goût de son fils et ceci expliquait les cours de maths du mercredi et du samedi et le mal de chien que se donnait le blond pour préparer cette fête en l'honneur du brun, lui qui n'était absolument pas le roi de l'organisation.

-Je vous demande simplement d'être sages. Après, le reste ne me regarde pas, affirma-t-il avant d'ajouter à voix basse pour lui :

-Tant que Kei ne revient pas et ne met plus jamais les pieds à la maison, ça me convient.

-Tu disais ? Demandèrent Kushina et Naruto en choeur.

-De ne pas mettre la pagaille dans la maison, mentit Minato.

-C'est bon papa ! Rala le blond tandis que son père pouffait de rire et que Kushina levait les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Le soir même la maison se remplit de rires et de musiques. A la plus vive surprise de Sasuke, ce dernier avait vu débarquer tous ses amis à ces festivités impromptues. Suigetsu et Karin avaient rapidement sympathisé avec toute la bande de Naruto et le garçon à la chevelure verte était maintenant copain comme cochon avec le fameux Chôji, DJ de son état. Le premier descendant verre sur verre et le second se goinfrant de chips et de cacahuètes, ils passaient donc leur temps à squatter autour du buffet sous les remarques acides de Karin et les réprimandes d'Ino et de ce fait avaient fatalement fini par tisser des liens étroits alors qu'ils ralaient contre leur chaperonne respective.

L'impassible Juugo veillait quant-à lui sur Hinata et devait donc supporter son petit copain, l'exhubérant Kiba qui en matière de bêtise valait bien Naruto.

Gaara, lui essayait d'apaiser la tension qui régnait entre l'impavide Shikamaru et la bouillonnante Temari. Kankurô avait bien tenté d'expliquer à son frère que cette électricité entre ces deux énergumènes étaient plus d'ordre sexuelle que conflictuelle, Gaara n'en était tout de même pas totalement convaincu et veillait donc au grain.

Saï pour sa part et à la plus vive surprise de tous, avait sympathisé avec deux de ses aînés Neji et Tenten avec lesquels il échangeait des impressions sur une exposition de peintures suréaliste.

Fier comme un paon de voir tout ce beau petit monde réunit sous son toit et s'entendre à merveille, Naruto donna une grande claque virile dans le dos de Sasuke qui se tourna vers lui en maugréant.

-Tu vois ! C'était une super idée ! L'interrompit son petit copain en lui dédiant un sourire lumineux.

Face à cette bouille rayonnante, le pauvre Uchiha ne trouva rien à répondre, son coeur manquant un battement et son dernier neurone déconnectant, et il se contenta de hausser les épaules en poussant un grognement Uchihesque.

-Itachi et Sakura ne devraient pas tarder, reprit le blondinet en regardant l'heure sur son bracelet montre.

-Eh ! Naru ! Je lance la musique ? L'interpella Chôji en mastiquant consciencieusement une pleine poignée de chips.

-Fais péter ! Lui répondit son ami en tendant le pouce vers le haut.

-Yep ! Yep !

Et trottinant d'un pas alerte, le dit Chôji se retira derrière sa machine non sans emporter avec lui au passage un bol débordant de chips. Dès fois qu'il ait besoin de ravitaillement au cours de son pélerinage.

-Il mange tout le temps ? Demanda Sasuke en arquant un sourcil d'un air critique.

Discrètement, Naruto l'attrapa par la taille et se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer d'une voix chaude:

-Je ne sais pas pour lui mais en tout cas moi j'ai trèèèèès envie de te manger.

Un doux frisson remonta le long de l'échine du brun alors que le souffle de son compagnon lui caressait le cou. Il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure afin de résister à la tentation de l'embrasser sur l'instant pour lui montrer à quel point il était consentant. La châleur que faisait naître au creux de ses reins la main de Naruto posée sur sa hanche lui donnait envie de céder à son impulsion. Mais heureusement pour lui, il fut sauvé par l'irruption de Suigetsu à leurs côtés.

-C'est vraiment sympa cette petite sauterie pour fêter ton anniversaire et ton permis, observa le garçon, un verre de coca à la main.

Sa présence fit l'effet d'une douche froide au brun et il s'écarta aussitôt de son blond qui poussa un petit soupir de dépit.

-Tiens, tu as quitté le bar ..., remarqua l'Uchiha.

-Ben quoi ? J'ai soif moi ! Argua son ami.

-Je me demande comment tu fais pour consommer autant de liquide en si peu de temps, grommela Karin qui se tenait près de lui. Et je me demande surtout où tu emmagasines tout ça étant donné que tu ne vas jamais aux toilettes.

-Je suis un mec, j'ai une vessie qui a une bonne capacité de stockage ...mais ça bien sur, vous les filles vous pouvez pas comprendre. C'est pas pour rien qu'on vous surnomme les "pisseuses".

-Comment peux-tu oser ! Fulmina Karin tandis que Naruto se tordait de rire.

-Ben quoi ? C'est pas vrai ? Demanda Suigetsu dans un sourire carnassier. Je sais pas combien de fois vous allez aux toilettes par jour mais c'est effarant ...

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel alors que Karin invectivait le garçon aux cheveux vert. Il put observer du coin de l'oeil que son petit copain riait aux éclats et semblait encourager Suigetsu.

-Ne t'y mets pas toi, gronda-t-il mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Le blond se calma et essuya du bout des doigts une larme au coin de l'oeil alors qu'un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, d'un petit air attendrit. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Naruto lui faisait perdre toute son attitude Uchihesque...C'était assez destabilisant mais très ...agréable.

Suigetsu lança un petit coup d'oeil moqueur à son ami, du genre qui voulait dire "Tu as beau essayer de le nier, tu l'as bien dans la peau. "

Puis il se retourna vers le blond et demanda de son air le plus sérieux.

-Au fait, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas...

-Quoi donc ?

-Comment se fait-il que tu portes le nom de famille de ta mère et non pas celui de ton père ? D'accord, tes parents ne sont pas mariés mais pourtant ton père t'a reconnu comme étant son fils naturel alors il n'y a aucune raison que tu ne portes pas son nom de famille.

-Suigetsu ...! On ne pose pas se genre de question ! Le réprimanda Karin en roulant des yeux.

-Rhaaa tu me casses les pieds la rouquine ! Maugréa le garçon.

-Pas de souci, la question n'est pas indiscrète, assura Naruto. Et la réponse est assez simple en fait.

-Ah ? Fit Karin qui même si elle grondait son ami n'en était pas pour autant moins curieuse que lui.

Sasuke pencha la tête, contrarié de n'avoir jamais songé à poser cette question au blond. Après tout Naruto était son petit copain, il aurait donc dû faire plus attention à ce genre de détail et s'enquérir plus tôt de la raison de ce patronyme. Le fait que ce soit Suigetsu, un garçon que le blond ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures et non lui qui s'intéresse à cette particularité, l'agaçait profondément. Il aurait voulu être le seul à tout connaître sur Naruto.

-En fait, reprit doctement le blond, il ne s'agit rien de moins que d'une question d'héritage. Mon grand-père maternel est issu d'une très ancienne famille et ce nom a été porté par plusieurs génération. Malheureusement, mon grand-père s'est avéré être fils unique et n'a de plus eu que des filles, empêchant de ce fait la pérennisation des Uzumaki. Aussi a-t-il exigé de ses filles que si elles voulaient toucher leur héritage, leur fils aîné devait porter le nom de famille Uzumaki afin d'assurer la perduration du nom.

-Ouah ! C'est vache pour les époux de ses filles ça ! Remarqua Sugetsu.

-Comme tu dis, approuva Naruto. Mais bon... mes parents avaient besoin d'argent lors du lancement de l'entreprise et donc mon père a accepté que je porte le patronyme de ma mère, ce qui a enchanté mon grand-père. Evidemment à l'époque personne ne savait que j'allais préférer les garçons et que par conséquent il ne faudrait pas compter sur moi pour faire perdurer ce nom, conclut Naruto en riant. Heureusement les soeurs de ma mère ont elles aussi eu des fils et c'est donc sur les épaules de mes chers cousins que reposent tous les espoirs de mon grand-père.

-Comment l'a pris ton grand-père ?

-Il ne l'a jamais su. Il est décédé bien avant que mes hormones ne commencent à me travailler, Ça lui a évité une amère déception et sans doute une crise cardiaque, ricana Naruto.

Suigetsu retroussa ses lèvres et esquissa un sourire de connivence. Mais les deux garçons ne purent échanger davantage de mots car Chôji mit enfin la musique et une bande d'adolescents surexcités se précipita vers la piste de danse. Ino arracha Saï à sa passionnante conversation et le remorqua d'autorité vers le centre de la pièce avant de se coller à lui pour danser. Le pauvre artiste semblait un peu pris au dépourvu, ne sachant pas trop où poser ses mains ni comment mouvoir son corps.

-Elle va l'avoir avant la fin de la soirée, pronostiqua Shikamaru.

-En tout cas, lui au moins est un peu plus énergique que toi, remarqua Temari. Je suis certaine que tu n'es même pas capable d'aligner deux pas pour danser.

-Je ne répondrai pas à cette attaque. Et puis je n'aime pas danser, c'est trop galère...

La jeune fille poussa un profond soupir. Puis son regard se fit plus décidé et elle saisit la main du garçon à la coiffure d'ananas.

-Faut toujours tout faire soi-même, rala-t-elle à voix basse.

-Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que ..., s'étonna le malheureux garçon qui se vit traîner jusqu'à la piste de danse.

-Tais-toi et suis mes pas ! Lui ordonna la jeune blonde d'un ton qui ne permettait aucune réplique.

Ebahi, Shikamaru ne trouva rien à répondre et se vit obliger de suivre les pas de danses menés par la blonde.

Sur le bord de la piste, Kankurô rejoignit Gaara et lui montra qu'ils n'avaient vraiment rien à craindre et que leur soeur menait très bien sa barque et savait parfaitement où elle se rendait. Gaara fut obligé d'approuver, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Quand Temari avait une idée dans la tête elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs.

De son côté, Sasuke avait fait retraite dans recoin éloigné de la piste de danse où les dégénérés du bulbes *- dont Suigetsu et Karin, paix à leur âme – se trémoussaient. Il ne voulait surtout pas prendre le risque d'être contaminé par cette folie ambiante.

Mais il ne resta pas longtemps seul car il sentit deux bras puissant l'enserrer par derrière et l'entraîner vers le hall d'entré où il se retrouva plaqué sans la moindre douceur contre le mur.

-Alors beau gosse, tu n'aimes pas danser ? Lui demanda une voix chaude et sensuelle au creux de l'oreille.

Aussitôt les hormones de Sasuke firent un triple huit tandis que son bas-ventre se mettait à gronder furieusement. Il prit une grande goulée d'air afin de retrouver son calme et répondit d'une voix qu'il se félicita d'être placide malgré son état d'excitation :

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de se déhancher sur des sons électro.

-Et pourtant, dieu seul sait combien tu te déhanches divinement bien sur d'autres types de sons, insinua Naruto.

Et comme pour appuyer ses propos, il se colla contre le corps du jeune Uchiha, frottant lascivement son bassin contre le sien.

-En tout cas je sens que la musique de mon corps te plait, le taquina le blond en léchant avec gourmandise le lobe de son oreille.

Sasuke gémit doucement en fermant les yeux, perdu dans des sensations que seul ce garçon était capable d'éveiller en lui. Vaincu, il laça ses mains derrière la nuque de son amant en signe de rédition et l'attira à lui afin d'échanger le profond baiser dont-il mourrait d'envie.

C'est à cet instant précis que la sonnerie d'entrée retentit, arrachant le blond à ses lèvres et à ses bras. Sasuke en grogna de frustration. L'huluberlu qui venait de les interrompre allait morfler.

-ça doit être Sakura et Itachi, fit Naruto en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et découvrit la personne qui se trouvait sur le pallier.

-Qu'est-ce que...?

Sasuke qui se tenait en retrait, ne pouvait ni voir le visage de son compagnon, ni discerner la personne avec laquelle il parlait, mais il comprit en sentant la tension grandir dans les épaules de Naruto que ce n'était sûrement pas Sakura et Itachi qui se tenaient sur le pas de la porte.

Naruto fit signe à son visiteur d'aller discuter dehors et sans doute trop perturbé par l'apparition de l'individu, sortit de la maison sans même jeter un coup d'oeil à son petit copain. Ce qui acheva de convaincre l'Uchiha que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout.

Décidé à percer ce mystère, Sasuke entrouvrit délicatement la porte et repéra deux silhouettes se découpant distinctement sous les pâles rayons de la pleine lune. Le jeune brun sortit discrètement de la maison et progressa furtivement jusqu'à un grand bosquet de génevrier (celui-là même qui avait abrité Naruto plusieurs semaines plus tôt lorsqu'il espionnait Orochimaru) derrière lequel il se dissimula. Ce bosquet avait l'avantage d'être suffisement prêt des deux individus pour qu'il puisse les observer et surtout entendre leurs éclats de voix. Naruto se tenait devant un grand jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs et à la peau tannée par le soleil. Sasuke fronça les sourcils en constatant que le garçon était affreusement maigre et que ses yeux étaient sourlignés de profondes cernes. Il avait l'air hagard et désespéré.

-Je t'en prie, Naruto...tu me manques trop !supplia-t-il.

Face à lui, le blond avait croisé les bras sur le buste et hochait la tête en arborant un air patibulaire.

-Je t'ai déjà dit non Kei ! C'est fini entre nous !

-Mais laisse-moi au moins une chance !

-Une chance ! Hurla le blond. Combien de fois t'ai-je laissé ta chance Kei ? Et combien de fois as-tu préféré cette merde à moi ?

-J'ai fais une grosse erreur, j'en ai conscience... mais je t'aime toujours ! Assura le jeune homme en tentant de lui saisir le bras.

Caché derrière son bosquet, Sasuke se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas hurler à ce gars de se barrer. Naruto était à lui ! Il était hors de question que Kei ou même quiconque le lui prenne !

A sa plus vive satisfaction, le blond se dégagea violemment de la poigne de son vis-à-vis.

-Mais moi je ne t'aime plus Kei ! Décréta-t-il d'un ton froid made in Uchiha que Sasuke ne lui avait jamais entendu.

-Tu ne peux pas dire ça ..., geignit Kei. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, toi et moi c'est pour la vie.

-Je regrette mais c'est fini Kei. Ce que nous avons vécu appartient au passé.

-Tu dis ça mais tu ne le penses pas ...

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, le coupa Naruto.

Et Sasuke sentit son coeur se contracter de plaisir car ce quelqu'un n'était nul autre que lui.

Cette affirmation sembla désorienté quelque peu le garçon aux yeux ternes, salis par la drogue. Mais il retrouva néanmoins assez rapidement son assurance et affirma :

-Je comprends. Moi aussi j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Mais j'ai rapidement compris que ce que je ressentais pour lui n'était rien comparé à ce que je ressens pour toi. Je l'ai quitté pour toi. Je voudrai qu'on se remette ensemble.

-Ce n'est pas possible, décréta Naruto en poussant un soupir las.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Je suis amoureux ! Affirma le blond d'une voix ferme et inébranlable.

En entendant ces mots, le coeur de Sasuke manqua un battement avant de se dilater de bonheur. Amoureux...Naruto l'aimait donc ! C'était tout bonnement ...incroyable ! Le garçon avait l'impression qu'il allait imploser de joie.

De son côté, Naruto planta son regard dans celui de Kei afin de s'assurer que le message était bien passé et que son ancien copain ne se faisait plus d'illusions pour rien.

Celui-ci, bouche-bée et médusé, le contemplait d'un air incrédule. Il semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à assimiler ces propos. Puis un profond désespoir se peignit sur son visage où apparut un rictus de colère et de haine. Furieux d'être rejeté, il se précipita sur le blond et le saisit violemment par les épaules pour le secouer comme un prunier.

-C'est faux ! Tu mens ! Vociféra-t-il. Tu es à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! C'est moi qui t'ai tout appris ! J'était le premier, tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner comme ça ! Je ne te laisserai à personne ! Tu m'appartiens ! Je t'aime trop pour te laisser partir !

Il ne put en dire davantage qu'une poigne de fer le saisit par le col et le fit pivoter, le forçant à lâcher sa prise sur Naruto.

Puis il se sentit propulser au loin et attérit lourdement sur les fesses, fixant d'un air ahuri un jeune homme aux cheveux de jais qui le regardait d'un air meurtrier.

-Que..., balbutia-t-il.

-Dégage ! Gronda Sasuke d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

-Sasuke ? S'étonna Naruto.

-Je ne veux plus jamais te voir tourner autour de lui ! Continua Sasuke à l'attention de Kei qui se relevait difficilement.

-De quoi tu te mêles ? Grogna Kei en s'époussetant. Cette histoire ne concerne que Naruto et moi.

-Tu te trompes ! Elle me concerne moi aussi ! Assura l'Uchiha qui aurait bien voulu tuer cet énergumène du regard. Pourquoi en cet instant même n'avait-il pas de rayon laser sortant des yeux ?

-Sasuke, calme-toi, fit Naruto en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

Il n'avait jamais vu l'Uchiha aussi peu maître de lui (sauf lors de leurs ébats mais c'était très différent) et ça avait un côté effrayant.

-Naruto est suffisement grand pour se défendre tout seul, il n'a pas besoin d'un de ses amis pour l'aider à prendre sa décision, assura Kei.

-Sauf que je ne suis pas son ami ! Le détrompa Sasuke.

Décidément ce petit con arrogant méritait des coups ! Comment osait-il être si fier de lui alors qu'il était drogué jusqu'à la moëlle et qu'il faisait pitié à voir !

Sasuke se rapprocha de **son** blond et le saisit d'un air possessif par la taille.

-Je suis son petit copain ! Affirma-t-il. C'est moi qu'il a choisi ! Maintenant tire-toi !

-Quoi ? Hurla Kei.

-Essaie seulement de t'approcher de lui et je t'assure que tu auras affaire à moi.

-Naruto ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Gronda Kei, furieux.

-Je suis désolé Kei, mais je suis avec lui maintenant. Il faut que tu comprennes que toi et moi c'est définitivement fini.

-Comment tu peux me faire ça ?

-Hé ! C'est toi qui a été suffisement idiot pour le quitter ! Tu n'as à t'en prendre qu'à toi même. Maintenant il est avec moi et crois-moi, je ne le laisserai pas partir !

-Sasuke ? Fit Naruto en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

Il n'en revenait pas. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Sasuke puisse dire de telles choses. Et surtout qu'il assume leur relation devant quelqu'un.

Kei fronça les sourcils de colère. Il pensait que Naruto lui pardonnerait toujours tout. Il pensait que le blond lui était indéfectiblement attaché et que jamais il ne pourrait lui dire non. Et pourtant, là, devant ses yeux, l'Uzumaki se tenait aux côtés d'un jeune homme aux prunelles d'onyx qui ne semblait pas désirer lui rendre son ex petit ami.

Comme pour appuyer ces faits, Sasuke haussa un sourcil d'un air narquois puis se pencha vers le garçon blond et l'embrassa fougueusement devant son rival, lui faisant comprendre par là qu'il avait perdu son droit de propriété.

Kei crispa les poings de rage et fusilla d'un regard mauvais les deux jeunes gens qui ne semblaient pas vouloir mettre fin au baiser.

Puis Sasuke s'arracha enfin des lèvres de son blond (et ce fut fait à contre-coeur) et fixa d'un regard plein de hargne et de triomphe le jeune homme trop maigre qui se tenait devant eux.

-Maintenant barre-toi ! Aboya-t-il.

-Connard ! Hurla Kei en se jetant sur lui.

Malheureusement pour lui, la drogue qui coulait dans ses veines l'affaiblissait grandement, rendant sa poigne maladroite et fragile. Sasuke qui possédait une plus grande force et une meilleur maîtrise des arts martiaux, n'eut qu'à faire une geste pour lui saisir le bras et le tordre dans son dos avant de le forcer à ployer les genoux pour qu'il se prosterne sur le sol de terre battue.

Kei grinça des dents sous la douleur et ne parvint pas à esquisser le moindre mouvement pour se libérer.

-Va-t-en ! Et ne reviens jamais ! Exigea Sasuke d'une voix ferme et dure.

Agenouillé sur le sol, Kei leva un regard implorant vers Naruto. Mais ce dernier se contenta de le fixer d'un air désolé, signifiant clairement qu'il avait fait son choix et qu'il n'était certainement pas de son côté.

Vexé et humilié, le garçon baissa les yeux et contempla longuement le chemin de terre sur lequel il se tenait en maugréant. Comprenant qu'il capitulait, Sasuke relâcha sa prise et s'éloigna en direction de Naruto afin de laisser le jeune toxicomane se relever.

Celui-ci se redressa en s'époussetant et jeta un coup d'oeil hargneux à celui qui avait été son ancien petit copain. Puis il fit un geste grossier à l'adresse de Sasuke avant de tourner les talons et de prendre le chemin de la sortie.

Etonné par le résultat de cette rencontre imprévue, Naruto continuait de fixer d'un air hébété la forme noire de celui qui avait été son ancien petit ami, s'éloigner d'eux. Tout c'était passé tellement vite et de façon totalement imprévisible. Il n'en revenait. Il avait l'impression de rêver. Sasuke venait-il vraiment d'envoyer bouler son ex et de l'embrasser devant une tiers personne pour asseoir sa possession ? Il n'aurait jamais cru l'Uchiha capable de faire ça...

-Franchement, qu'est-ce que tu lui as trouvé à ce gars ? Maugréa près de lui son compagnon.

-Il n'était pas comme ça avant ...

Sasuke se tourna vers lui et lui saisit le menton entre ses longs doigts déliés.

-Maintenant il ne reviendra plus. Maintenant tu es tout à moi, assura-t-il en ancrant ses prunelles d'obsidiennes dans celles céruléennes de son amant.

Puis sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il lui saisit la main et l'entraîna derrière le bosquet de génévrier tout en l'embrassant avec frénésie et passion. Naruto se laissait complètement faire, ravi de laisser Sasuke prendre l'initiative.

Ce dernier s'assit sur un petit muret de pierre qui bordait le bosquet et après avoir déboutonné le bas de la chemise, il entreprit d'embrasser la peau dorée du ventre plat de son compagnon tandis que ses mains se lançaient à l'assaut de la ceinture de son pantalon.

Englué dans le plaisir, Naruto promenait ses doigts dans les mèches ébènes qui caressaient ses abdominaux, inconscient des gestes de son brun. Sa peau était parcourut de frissons, son souffle était de plus en plus court et heurté alors que des papillons battaient des ailes dans son bas-ventre et enflammaient ses sens. Sasuke venait de lui prouvait qu'il tenait à lui ce qui le rendait incroyablement heureux.

Puis brusquement, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, il sentit une antre chaude et moite engloutir son sexe tendu pas le désir. Il rejeta la tête en arrière en poussant un léger gémissement de surprise.

-Aaah...Sasuke !

-Laisse-toi faire, lui répondit l'autre d'une voix assourdie par le désir avant de reposer sa bouche sur le gland rougit de son amant.

Les mains posées sur les épaules du jeune Uchiha sur lesquelles reposaient tout son poids, les yeux perdus dans les limbes du plaisir et le souffle erratique alors que le plaisir se propageait dans tout son corps, Naruto eut l'espace d'un instant conscience que pour Sasuke, cet acte n'avait rien d'anodain et qu'en lui faisant l'honneur de sa bouche le garçon lui faisait comme une déclaration d'amour. Le blond sourit en resserrant légèrement sa prise sur la chevelure sombre et murmura juste avant de reperdre pied :

-Je t'aime.

Un fin sourire naquit dans les yeux du brun (sa bouche étant trop occupée), preuve qu'il avait parfaitement entendu la déclaration de son amant.

* * *

Assis sur la branche d'un arbre qui se situait en dehors du jardin de la vaste propriété des Namikaze-Uzumaki, Kabuto sourit d'un air diabolique tout en mitraillant avec son appareil photo numérique les deux jeunes gens qui s'adonnaient aux jeux de l'amour sous la lumière complice de la pleine lune.

Il en avait mis du temps mais ses efforts avaient payé et les deux garçons avaient fini par commettre une faute. Maintenant il avait une preuve, même plusieurs, pour pouvoir faire chanter Sasuke. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, le jeune homme serait à Orochimaru avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_* Apparement il y a de temps en temps des références issues de fictions d'Harry Potter qui pointent le bout de leur nez jusque dans le monde de Naruto. Ça va être drôle quand je vais bien maîtriser Kingdom Heart, on verra bientôt se balader des sans-coeur à Konoha. Muhahaha..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :****Tous les personnages ont été crée par M. Kishimoto. **

**Pairing :**** SasuNaruSasu POWER! Ita/Saku. Kiba/Hinata. (Skika/Tema. Saï/Ino. Sui/ Karin Sous-entendus mais pas développés)**

**Rating :****M mais pas de Lemon, sorry .**

**UA sans être totalement OOC.**

_J'ai l'honneur de vous poster ENFIN le dernier chapitre de cette fiction qui aura duré plus longtemps que prévu. _

_Je m'excuse de n'avoir pas pu répondre, par faute de temps, à toutes vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et m'ont donné envie d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette histoire. _

_Pour me faire pardonner de ce long retard que j'ai pris dans la publication, retard causé par les études, ce chapitre sera plus long que les précédents. _

_Merci encore pour votre patience et vos encouragements. _

_Bonne lecture à vous toutes (il y a sans doute plus de filles que de garçons lisant ce genre d'histoire donc j'ai décidé que le féminin l'emportait ^^) et en espérant que la fin ne vous déçoive pas. _

* * *

**The Kyubi's Company Love**

Moins d'une semaine après la rencontre avec Kei, Sasuke pénétra dans sa chambre en sifflotant un air joyeux, phénomène que tout le monde dans la maison avait trouvé des plus suspect. Le fait que Sasuke siffle était déjà quelque chose d'inhabituel en soi, mais qu'en plus le garçon siffle un air gai et entraînant, là c'était la fin des haricots ! Et Fugakû en resta comme deux ronds de flanc, se demandant si par le plus grand des hasards son cadet n'était pas malade. Ce à quoi, Itachi lui répondit dans un grand sourire que son frère était sans doute très malade mais que cette maladie n'était absolument pas grave et qu'on ne lui connaissait aucun remède miracle. Fugakû s'était contenté d'arquer un sourcil de façon Uchihesque, mais n'avait pas cherché à développer davantage le sujet.

-J'espère qu'un jour il nous présentera le garçon qui le met dans cet état, avait observé Mikoto dans un petit sourire amusé.

Les deux hommes lui avaient rendu son sourire d'un air complice puis chacun était reparti à ses activités comme si de rien n'était.

De son côté, Sasuke s'était installé à son bureau et triait le courrier que sa mère lui avait donné. Le garçon était étonné de constater qu'avec la fin de l'année scolaire qui approchait, de nombreuses universités et grandes écoles essayaient de le démarcher et n'hésitaient pas à le harceler de lettres pour l'appâter. Il connaissait pourtant son potentiel mais il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il serait autant sollicité.

Après avoir déchirer plusieurs enveloppe, il tomba sur une qui l'interpella particulièrement. En effet, à la différence des autres, il n'y avait ni adresse, ni timbre et son prénom n'était pas tapuscrit mais manuscrit. Il n'y avait aucun tampon d'une quelconque école pouvant le renseigner sur sa provenance.

Méfiant, il décacheta méthodiquement le rebord, sachant d'instinct que cette missive recèlerait une très mauvaise surprise. Et il ne fut pas déçu par le résultat.

Il saisit délicatement le rebord du papier photo qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et son visage se décomposa lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'image.

Au dos de la photographie était écrit en lettre cursive : « Ton père sera ravi de voir ça. Cordialement. Orochimaru, ton futur patron »

* * *

-Sasuke ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? S'étonna Kushina en découvrant le jeune homme sur le pas de sa porte.

-Il faut que je parle à Naruto, expliqua précipitamment ce dernier.

La femme haussa les sourcils du surprise. Il était plus de 9h00 du soir et la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps. Mais l'air affolé de Sasuke la convainquit que l'affaire devait être suffisamment importante pour que le jeune homme vienne sonner chez eux à une heure si tardive, aussi se décala-t-elle pour le laisser entrer et lui indiquer que son fils se trouvait dans sa chambre.

Le jeune homme la remercia et se précipita dans les escaliers qu'il gravit quatre à quatre avant d'ouvrir à la volée la porte de la chambre de son petit copain.

Ce dernier, surpris, se retourna d'un bloc vers lui. En le reconnaissant, il l'accueillit d'un grand sourire. Sourire qui se fana aussitôt en voyant l'air effaré qu'arborait Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure ébène tentait de reprendre son souffle et lui tendit pour toute réponse l'enveloppe contenant l'objet du délit.

Intrigué, Naruto la saisit et en retira la photographie qui les représentaient Sasuke et lui en plein ébats amoureux. Il n'eut pas besoin que son compagnon lui en dise davantage pour qu'il comprenne grâce à qui ils avaient été pris sous cet angle.

-Le connard ! Fulmina-t-il en lisant l'inscription au dos de l'image.

-Il faut absolument que je m'empare de la pellicule ! Expliqua Sasuke, le regard affirmé.

-Mmm … si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas une pellicule mais une carte SD que tu dois récupérer. A l'heure actuelle la plupart des photos ne sont plus prises sous argentique mais sous numérique.

-On se fout du détail, je veux juste les photos ! Tempêta le brun en faisant les cent pas.

-Calme-toi, temporisa le blond en l'attrapant par le bras et le forçant à s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que cet espèce de serpent me fait du chantage !

-Est-ce si terrible que ça si ton père apprend tes préférences ?

Le regard noir que lui décocha Sasuke suffit à l'informer sur la réponse.

-En plus, la position dans laquelle nous sommes sur cette photo n'est pas anodine. Je ne pourrai absolument pas nier les faits en expliquant à mon père que le geste n'était pas désiré et ne reflétait en rien la réalité.

-C'est sur que vu que tu me fais une fellation sur cette photo, il aurait du mal à avaler ça.

Un léger rictus agita la lèvre inférieure de Sasuke.

-Sans mauvais jeu de mot, se défendit le blond devant le regard coléreux de son amant.

Sasuke appuya le bout de ses doigts sur ses tempes et semblait chercher une solution à son problème.

-Et si on s'introduisait dans le bureau d'Orochimaru et que toi, le petit génie en informatique, tu craquais son ordinateur afin d'effacer les pièces à conviction. Puis il nous suffirait de faire main basse sur la carte SD pour la faire disparaître ? Suggéra soudain le blond.

Sasuke se redressa comme si une aiguille avait piqué son délicat postérieur et considéra son amant d'un air étonné.

-Tu crois qu'on pourrait faire ça ? Tu serais capable de m'aider à pénétrer par effraction dans le bureau de l'autre malade ,

-Hé ! C'est peut-être toi le roi de l'informatique mais moi, je suis le roi de la débrouille ! Il suffit de bien préparer l'opération et ça ira tout seul.

-Mais, l'immeuble où il travaille doit être super bien gardé, argua Sasuke.

-On va observer les lieux avant de passer à l'attaque et noter tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Tout d'abord, tu dois trouver un prétexte pour rejoindre Orochimaru au sommet de sa tour afin de bien observer la disposition des lieux et de repérer où il range la carte SD.

-Rien de plus simple. Il suffit que je prétende vouloir lui parler à propos de cette photo. Peut-être même que je lui fasses croire que je baisse les bras, ça endormira sa méfiance.

-C'est une très bonne idée. Il faudra vraiment que tu fasses attention à tout et que tu notes tous les détails.

-Ce n'est pas un problème. J'ai une capacité de mémorisation assez exceptionnelle.

-Toujours aussi modeste …

-Mais enfin, c'est vrai. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais le cacher et le nier. La modestie c'est seulement de l'hypocrisie.

-C'est un argument intéressant. Ça pourrait être bien d'expliquer ce point de vue dans ma prochaine dissertation de philosophie.

-On n'est pas là pour parler de philo, rala Sasuke. Il faut absolument qu'on se sorte de cette situation !

-Moi je suis très bien dans cette situation.

-Mais moi pas !

-Ah …

Comprenant qu'il avait un peu exagéré et vexé son compagnon, Sasuke se calma aussitôt et se rapprocha de lui pour s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, marmonna-t-il gêné.

-Mouais …

-Naruto, je t'assure, je tiens vraiment à toi. Mais ... je ne me sens pas encore prêt à assumer cette partie de moi. Tu comprends ?

Naruto haussa les épaules et poussa un profond soupir. La situation commençait à lui peser.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, dit-il, c'est comment Orochimaru a-t-il pu te surprendre dans les bras d'un garçon alors qu'apparemment tu fais très attention à préserver ta vie privée.

-Ah...ça …. question de malchance.

-Explique-toi. Je veux tout savoir. C'était qui ce mec et combien de temps ça a duré entre vous ?

Sasuke arqua un sourcil. C'était la première fois que son petit copain s'intéressait à sa relation précédente et il comprit en voyant la tension qui habitait ses muscles que ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'il se posait la question et que la réponse était très importante pour lui.

-Il n'y a pas vraiment grand-chose à dire. Ça a duré le temps d'une soirée. J'étais à la réception d'un ami de mon père et il y avait beaucoup de monde. Parmi tous ces gens, j'ai rencontré ce garçon qui s'appelait Tsukasa je crois bien.

Très vite j'ai compris que je l'intéressais et comme il était plutôt mignon, je l'ai laissé me faire discrètement des avances. Je n'avais pas l'intention que ça aille au-delà. Mes parents étaient présents lors de cette réception et je n'avais pas envie que la rumeur sur le jeu de séduction entre leur fils cadet et ce garçon se répande.

Seulement, je n'avais pas prévu que Tsukasa soit quelqu'un de très têtu qui aimait obtenir ce qu'il voulait et qu'il profiterait d'un moment d'inattention de ma part pour me bloquer dans un coin discret et m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Bon, je dois bien admettre que je ne l'ai pas repoussé. J'ai même beaucoup apprécié. Mais nous avons malheureusement était dérangé dans notre étreinte et c'est à ce moment-là que les choses se sont gâtés pour moi. L'homme qui nous avait surpris n'était nul autre qu'Orochimaru. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de collecter des preuves à apporter à mon père, mais il avait découvert mon secret et cela lui suffisait pour faire pression sur moi.

J'ai repoussé Tsukasa et n'ait plus voulu le voir depuis cette soirée. A dire vrai, je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser à nouveau parler mes penchants pour la gent masculine jusqu'à mon entrée dans le monde du travail. Et puis …

-Et puis ?

-Tu es arrivé. Et tu as chamboulé ma vie.

Naruto lui sourit, ravi, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur le bout de son nez.

-Toi aussi tu as chamboulé la mienne, lui avoua-t-il en saisissant sa main et en embrassant doucement le creux de son poignet.

Sasuke secoua la tête de gauche à droite en souriant. Une chose était certaine, il ne laisserait pas Orochimaru gagner aussi facilement. Il allait prouver à ce vil serpent qu'il n'était pas un petit génie pour rien.

* * *

Le jeune Uchiha demanda dès le lendemain à être reçu par Orochimaru et fut conduit dans le bureau personnel du vil serpent.

Ce dernier, confortablement installé sur son fauteuil, avait posé ses coudes sur le plan de travail et entrecroisés ses longs doigts chenus à la hauteur de ses yeux. Un sourire conquérant et moqueur étirait ses lèvres fines et décharnées.

-Eh bien Sasuke, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Quel plaisir de te voir. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

-Comme si vous ne le saviez pas ? Maugréa le garçon en dardant sur lui un regard lourd de reproches.

Orochimaru passa avec sadisme le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres flétries et fanées.

-Je t'écoute, susurra-t-il. Raconte-moi tout.

Visiblement il se délectait de la situation, ce qui fit grincer des dents Sasuke. L'horrible envie de brandir son poing dans la face de cet être répugnant le démangeait. Néanmoins il fit un effort pour garder son calme, se répétant que ce n'était pas Orochimaru qui jouait avec lui mais bien lui qui jouait avec le directeur de l'Akatsuki's Society.

Il prit une profonde goulée d'air et dégaina prestement la photo incriminente qu'il jeta avec hargne sur le bureau.

-Oh....tu veux parler de ça ? Se moqua Orochimaru en saisissant l'objet du délit entre ses longs doigts blanc. Que penses-tu donc de mon petit cadeau ?

-Vous me dégoutez ! Cracha-t-il.

Orochimaru releva la tête vers Sasuke tout en affichant un air des plus satisfait.

-Et donc ?

-Vous avez gagné ! Maintenant donnez-moi immédiatement la carte SD ! Exigea Sasuke en plaquant violemment ses mains contre le bureau en bois noir.

-Tu plaisantes ? S'étonna le Serpent. La colère et la peur te font vraiment dire n'importe quoi ! Tu n'espérais tout de même pas que j'allais te donner cette carte SD contenant toutes les preuves dont j'ai besoin pour te posséder.

Sasuke planta son regard d'obsidienne brûlant de colère dans les orbes sombres d'Orochimaru. Tout en continuant de le fixer, il sortit un briquet de sa poche, prit la photographie qu'il avait précédemment jeté sur le bureau et doucement, avec une lueur de défit dans le regard, il y mit le feu avec une lenteur calculée. Alors que la photo se consumait doucement sous les yeux étonnés du directeur de l'Akatsuki's Society et ceux de ses fidèles gardes du corps, le jeune homme la projeta soudain au loin, dans une des tentures qui paraient les fenêtres. Aussitôt les trois hommes d'Orochimaru s'y précipitèrent pour éteindre le début d'incendie naissant tandis que leur directeur esquissait un petit geste spontané vers une de ses commodes.

Voyant cela, Sasuke ne put retenir un léger sourire.

-Je travaillerai peut-être pour vous Orochimaru. Mais je ne serai jamais soumis à vos ordres, décréta-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de sortir du bureau.

Orochimaru se contenta de hocher la tête. L'attitude de Sasuke lui plaisait et il n'en attendait pas moins de lui. Il avait gagné contre un adversaire fier et brillant et c'était d'autant plus jouissif. (1)

* * *

Alors qu'il était dans la rue, Sasuke sortit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de son petit copain.

-Alors ? Demanda ce dernier.

-ça c'est passé comme prévu. Et je sais maintenant où il détient la carte SD.

-Où donc ?

-Dans son bureau, comme on le pensait. Dans une commode derrière lui.

-Tu as dû particulièrement le conditionner pour que la première chose à laquelle il pense en cas de danger soit de sauver sa précieuse carte SD.

-Je sais me montrer persuasif.

-Tu as surtout un regard hypnotique, plaisanta Naruto.

-Hnn.

-Bien, tu as pu observer toute la disposition des lieux ?

-Évidemment !

-Alors dans ce cas c'est à moi de prendre le relais. Je vais observer discrètement les allés et venues du serpent et de ses sbires dans les jours qui viennent. On fait un point la semaine prochaine et on pourra ensuite passer à l'attaque. Ça te convient ?

-C'est un peu long ! Grogna le brun.

- Je peux pas faire plus vite, j'ai aussi des cours à suivre et un bac à préparer ! Lui rappela Naruto.

-Hn.

-Hé ! Sasuke ! L'interpella Naruto avant qu'il ne raccroche.

-Hn ?

-Ce soir tu ramènes tes jolies petites fesses chez moi ?

-Encore des leçons de maths ? Le taquina le brun.

-Toujours. J'aime beaucoup les maths depuis que tu m'y as fait goûter.

-Obsédé !

-Pervers !

-Je serai là pour 18h30.

-Je t'attendrai, lui répondit le blond avant de raccrocher.

* * *

La semaine suivante, la dernière du mois de mai, Sasuke et Naruto étaient prêt à passer à l'attaque. Le blond avait observé le plus discrètement possible les allées-venus d'Orochimaru et les avait méticuleusement noté dans un carnet. Il s'était également occupé de dérober une carte d'accès menant aux bureaux occupés par l'Akatsuki's Society.

Sasuke de son côté, avait subtilement emprunté à son père un petit ordinateur portable capable de craquer les codes d'accès et de déverrouiller n'importe quel porte. Évidemment, n'importe qui ne pouvait pas se servir de ce petit bijoux de l'informatique, il fallait un minimum de connaissances, de techniques et de méthodes. Mais pour Sasuke, petit génie informaticien de son état, ce n'était pas un problème.

C'est ainsi que lui et Naruto pénétrèrent dans les lieux à plus de minuit passé, esquivant avec ruse et agilité les rondes du gardien de nuit, narguant tous les dispositifs de sécurités et tout cela dans le plus grand silence et la plus grande discrétion. Sasuke avait lors de son précédent passage pris soin de noter dans un coin de son cerveau, chaque petits détails des pièces qu'ils traversaient à pas furtifs et rapides. Il avait de tout temps eu une mémoire visuelle assez impressionnante et avait su restituer les lieux à Naruto avec la plus grande précision. Aussi ce dernier déambulait dans les couloirs en donnant l'impression de connaître parfaitement les lieux alors qu'il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds.

-C'est par là, chuchota le brun à l'adresse de son compagnon, avant de bifurquer dans un couloir.

Naruto le suivit sans discuter. Il savait qu'ils devaient se montrer extrêmement prudents et discrets car s'ils se faisaient attraper, ils auraient tous deux de très gros problèmes. Il rejoignit son compagnon qui s'était accroupit devant la porte et avait dévisser le cache du système de sécurité pour y connecter le câble de son ordinateur.

-Voyons voir …, chuchota-t-il d'un air concentré.

Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté et observa son compagnon qui essayait plusieurs combinaisons de chiffres et de lettres pour obtenir le sésame.

Tout comme lui, Sasuke s'était tout habillé de noir afin de se fondre dans l'obscurité. Mais si le jeune brun n'avait pas recouvert ses cheveux, Naruto pour sa part avait dû mettre un bonnet sur ses épis blond afin de ne pas être repéré à cause de leur sa couleur claire.

Un léger clic interrompit la méditation du jeune blond et Sasuke lui adressa un petit regard triomphant.

Il venait de découvrir le bon code pour ouvrir l'antre d'Orochimaru.

-C'est bon, dit-il à son compagnon avant de s'engouffrer dans le spacieux bureau de travail qui faisait plus penser à un grand salon.

Interloqué, Naruto contempla les lieux qui transpiraient le luxe et la suffisance.

-Il se fait pas chier, constata-t-il en poussant un léger sifflement d'admiration.

Sans prendre le temps de lui répondre, Sasuke se précipita vers l'ordinateur de son infâme maître-chanteur. Il le relia à son pc portable avec un câble USB et entreprit de trouver le code lui permettant d'accéder aux fichiers informatiques.

-La carte SD est dans la commode derrière, dit-il à l'adresse de Naruto en lui montrant le meuble du doigt.

Le blond fit le tour de l'imposant bureau en bois noir et se dirigea vers la commode désignée par Sasuke. Et pendant que le brun craquait l'ordinateur d'Orochimaru et effaçait les fichiers compromettants à son égard, Naruto se mit à fouiller frénétiquement les tiroirs, à la recherche d'un appareil photo ou tout du moins d'une carte SD.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de recherches dans un silence religieux, Sasuke qui avait fini sa part du boulot, se retourna vers Naruto, un peu intrigué.

-Alors ? Tu trouves ? Chuchota-t-il.

-Je crois bien que nous avons un gros problème, murmura d'une voix éteinte le blond en ouvrant le dernier tiroir.

-Comment ça ?

Naruto s'approcha de lui d'un air contrit et lui tendit une autre photo de lui et Sasuke en plein acte amoureux. Le brun la saisit et y découvrit au verso un petit message manuscrit qui lui était destiné : « Très malin Sasuke. J'ai mis un peu de temps avant de comprendre ton petit manège mais heureusement tout s'est vite éclairci. Décidément tu m'impressionneras toujours. Je te laisse cette photo et garde la carte SD avec moi. Au plaisir de t'avoir enfin au sein de mon entreprise. Cordialement. Orochimaru »

En lisant ces mots railleurs, le visage de Sasuke se décomposa et pris une teinte couleur cendre.

Inquiet, Naruto s'approcha de lui et voulut le soutenir. Mais le brun le repoussa violemment et planta un regard colérique sur lui.

-Lâche moi ! Hurla-t-il, furieux.

Puis sans plus attendre, il s'enfuit du bureau d'Orochimaru, une affreuse boule d'angoisse dans la gorge. Il avait cru se jouer de l'homme d'affaire mais c'était lui qui s'était joué de Sasuke. Sa vie était fichue ! Il était condamné à servir cet homme froid et avide qui le répugnait.

Sasuke monta dans sa voiture sans prendre le temps d'attendre le blond et fonça à toute allure chez lui. Il roulait vite pour essayait d'évacuer cette rage et cette colère qui menaçait de l'étouffer.

Tout cela c'était la faute de Naruto ! Si le blond ne l'avait pas poursuivi de ses assiduités, s'il n'avait pas tout fait pour le faire craquer, alors jamais il n'aurait baissé sa garde et n'aurait été surpris dans cette position dans le jardin et jamais Orochimaru n'aurait pu exercer autant de pression sur lui !

En pensant à Naruto, machinalement ses doigts remontèrent jusqu'au pendentif que le jeune homme lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Une étrange pierre rouge de forme ronde sur laquelle étaient gravées autour d'un cercle concentriques, trois virgules d'un noir profond.

Furieux, il tira sur la chaîne qui se brisa et la balança sur le sol.

Il venait de prendre la décision de couper définitivement le lien qui l'unissait Naruto et lui.

* * *

Cela faisait depuis près de trois semaines que Sasuke s'était totalement renfermé dans sa coquille. Le baccalauréat approchait à grand pas et il prétendait auprès des siens devoir rester dans sa chambre pour réviser.

Lorsque Naruto l'avait appelé dès le lendemain de leur intrusion chez Orochimaru, le jeune homme avait pris son ton le plus froid et hautain et lui avait expliqué très clairement qu'il mettait un terme définitif à leur relation et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Naruto qui ne s'était évidemment pas laissé mettre de côté aussi facilement, avait tempêté, hurlé, maudit pendant quelques jours avant de baisser les bras et de ne plus donner de ses nouvelles.

Depuis c'était le silence radio et Sasuke essayait de se convaincre tant bien que mal que tout était mieux ainsi, que s'il se sentait las et tourmenté, c'était uniquement à cause de sa situation par rapport à Orochimaru et que l'absence du blond qui avait mis du pétillant dans sa vie n'y était absolument pour rien.

D'ailleurs, s'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer en cours ou sur ses révisions pour le baccalauréat, ça n'avait aucun rapport avec Naruto. De même s'il ne supportait plus la présence de ses amis, surtout depuis que Saï s'était mis en couple avec Ino un membre de la bande de Naruto, cela n'avait toujours rien à voir avec le blond.

La vie de Sasuke était tout simplement parfaite, telle qu'elle l'avait toujours été avant que Naruto ne surgisse. L'ombre d'Orochimaru pesait toujours sur lui mais sans Naruto dans les pattes, il avait suffisamment de temps libre pour se consacrer à cet épineux problème.

Et pourtant, au plus les jours passaient, au moins il s'expliquait l'étrange mélancolie qui l'oppressait dès que le prénom du blond était mentionné en sa présence. Ni cette sensation d'étrange euphorie qui le saisissait dès qu'il croyait apercevoir au détour d'une rue une chevelure d'or, un regard azur ou un sourire lumineux. Ni cette déception intense quand il réalisait qu'il s'était trompé et que l'individu au loin n'était pas Naruto.

Non Sasuke ne s'expliquait pas ça et ne voulait surtout pas se l'expliquer. Car pour cela, il aurait dû admettre qu'il s'était trompé. Hors, c'est bien connu, un Uchiha ne se trompe jamais ! Quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'il en coûte, un Uchiha a toujours raison, il est toujours dans son bon droit.

Alors si Sasuke n'avait plus le goût à rien, pas même aux études, s'il avait un nœud dans l'estomac l'empêchant d'ingérer le moindre aliment et s'il dormait très mal, cela n'avait, mais alors vraiment rien à voir avec l'insupportable blond qui polluait toutes ses pensées et ses rêves !

En clair, depuis qu'il avait mis un terme à sa relation avec Naruto, tout allait pour le mieux dans le petit monde de Sasuke Uchiha.

Ce qui n'empêcha étrangement pas Gaara de venir s'enquérir de sa santé au bout d'à peine une semaine de séparation, prétextant qu'il était encore plus pâle et taciturne que d'ordinaire et que ça faisait peine à voir.

Moins de quatre jours plus tard, ce fut Suigestsu qui vint le trouver et lui donna carrément l'ordre de se bouger et de sortir de sa torpeur. Un comble !

Mais le pire fut sans doute quand Karin, proclamée petite copine de Suigestsu depuis l'anniversaire du brun, vint à son tour le voir pour tenter de le réconforter et l'encourager à retrouver celui qu'il aimait.

Sasuke faillit s'étrangler de surprise en réalisant qu'absolument tout le monde dans la bande savait pour lui et Naruto. Et il fut encore plus étonné en découvrant qu'aucun ne le jugeait.

Il voulut avoir une petite explication avec Gaara qui ne pouvait qu'être le seul responsable de la divulgation de son secret, mais ce fut, le d'ordinaire si silencieux Juugo qui l'informa qu'ils n'étaient pas des imbéciles et n'avaient pas eu besoin de Gaara pour se rendre compte de la situation.

Sasuke en tomba littéralement sur les fesses et sentit son sentiment de supériorité fondre comme neige au soleil. La façade Uchihesque n'était finalement pas si indéchiffrable que ça.

Mais le fait de savoir que tous ses amis réagissaient positivement à ses préférences sexuelles le rassura et lui mit du baume au cœur. Et il se sentit dès cet instant un peu plus léger. Enfin, seulement un peu ...car l'essentiel lui manquait.

Et ce n'est qu'un jour, en sentant coincer sous sa pédale un objet insolite, que Sasuke réalisa ce qui lui manquait vraiment pour être heureux.

Alors qu'il conduisait pour rentrer du lycée, le jeune homme sentit la pédale d'embrayage buter contre quelque chose. Il changea plusieurs fois de vitesse et à chaque fois le même phénomène se reproduisit. Un objet était coincé sous la pédale et l'empêchait d'appuyer plus fort dessus. Agacé, il se gara sur le bas-côté et lança sa main sous les pédales, farfouillant tout en priant qu'aucun insecte n'ait eu l'idée de se loger dans le coin. Son vœu fut exaucé car ce ne fut absolument pas une de ces charmantes bestioles qu'il délogea.

Au lieu de cela, il saisit une chaîne et tira pour ramener jusqu'à la lumière du jour le médaillon que Naruto lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. De colère et de frustration, il avait arraché le collier de son cou mais dans sa rage aveuglante de cette nuit-là, il n'avait pas pris garde de l'endroit où le malheureux pendentif avait échoué. Depuis, il l'avais considéré comme perdu et y avait pensé avec un léger goût de regret amer dans la bouche.

Aussi quel ne fut son ahurissement en voyant la pierre couleur de feu incrustée de ses hypnotiques virgules noires ressurgir sous ses yeux.

Doucement il promena ses doigts sur les arrêtes du bijou, les caressant comme s'il s'agissait d'une personne très chère retrouvée alors qu'elle était portée disparu à jamais. Il fixa l'objet, se remémorant tous les instants précieux qu'il avait passé en compagnie du blond. Ce n'est que lorsque sa vue se brouilla, qu'il prit conscience des larmes qui perlaient de ses yeux et sillonnaient ses joues.

Brusquement il tourna la clef de contact, enclencha la première et, la chaîne toujours entre les doigts, saisit son volant à deux mains pour le tourner et faire demi-tour en direction du centre-ville.

Il venait de prendre conscience qu'il voulait être heureux et que, n'en déplaise à sa famille et même au monde entier, son bonheur s'appelait Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke se gara en trombe sur le trottoir juste en face du lycée de Naruto dont la sonnerie stridente venait de retentir pour annoncer la fin des cours.

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de stupeur. Il avait conduit à toute vitesse dans un état second. Il n'avait même pas réfléchi à ses actes. La seule pensée qui l'avait taraudée durant tout le trajet était qu'il voulait Naruto près de lui et qu'il le voulait maintenant et à jamais. Peu lui importait le reste, il ne pouvait plus vivre sans son rayon de soleil.

Il ouvrit violemment la porte de sa voiture et sans prendre même le temps de la fermer, se précipita vers le portail du lycée qui déversait son flot d'élèves.

Il fit quelques pas, le cœur battant à tout rompre, l'émotion l'étreignant rien qu'à l'idée de revoir Naruto.

Parmi la masse compacte d'élèves qui sortaient de l'établissement, il repéra une chevelure rose qu'il sut appartenir à Sakura. D'instinct il courut vers la jeune fille, sachant qu'à ses côtés se tiendrait forcément Naruto.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux de surprise en le reconnaissant avant de froncer les sourcils et de lever le doigt d'un air menaçant.

-Toi ! Gronda-t-elle.

-Où est-il ? L'interrompit Sasuke, l'air hagard.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton furieux.

-Je veux lui parler ! Je veux m'excuser !

Sakura ouvrit grands les yeux de surprise. Sasuke Uchiha s'excuser ? C'était impossible !

Ce fut Kiba qui lui répondit, d'un ton dur :

-Il est derrière le lycée en train de parler avec Kei. Le toxico a eu vent de votre séparation et depuis ne cesse de le harceler.

-Quoi ? Hurla Sasuke.

-Tu croyais pas qu'il allait t'attendre toute sa vie ! Rétorqua avec véhémence Sakura.

-Je te préviens, reprit Kiba en attrapant le jeune homme par le bras, fais-lui encore du mal et tu auras affaire à nous !

L'Inuzuka le vrilla d'un regard noir pour bien appuyer ses propos. Sasuke sentit parfaitement qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il lui retourna son regard et lui déclara d'un ton plein d'assurance.

-Je l'aime et je ne veux que son bonheur.

Kiba le fixa intensément durant une fraction de seconde. Puis il sembla convaincu par la réponse et le relâcha. Sakura poussa un profond soupir puis fit signe de la tête qu'elle lui donnait sa bénédiction.

-Fonce, lui dit-elle. Je compte sur toi pour l'arracher des griffes de Kei .

Kiba lui donna une claqua sur l'omoplate et lui montra du doigt la direction à prendre. Fort de ces encouragements, Sasuke leur fit un léger sourire avant de se mettre à courir dans la direction indiquée.

Il fit plusieurs mètres quand soudain, à l'angle d'un mur, il tomba sur un Shikamaru qui, une clope à la bouche, observait d'un air désapprobateur une scène qui se déroulait à l'abri des regards.

En l'entendant, Shikamaru se tourna vers lui et en laissa tomber sa cigarette de stupeur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il.

-Où est-il ? Répondit Sasuke, un peu essoufflé.

Shikamaru pinça les lèvres et d'un coup de pouce par-dessus son épaule, lui fit signe que le blond était de l'autre côté de l'angle.

-Kei a appris votre séparation il y a deux semaines et depuis n'arrête pas de le harceler. Aujourd'hui, il l'attendait à la sortie du lycée et l'a entraîné à l'écart pour qu'ils s'expliquent. Comme j'ai peur que Naruto lui succombe à nouveau, je les ai suivi discrètement et je les surveille.

-Je m'en occupe, trancha Sasuke, furieux contre Kei mais surtout contre lui-même. Il ne l'aura pas !

Shikamaru haussa les épaules avant de se pousser pour le laisser passer.

Sasuke s'élança alors et vit enfin le garçon à la chevelure de blé qui lui manquait tant. Ce dernier gesticulait en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Face à lui, Kei se tenait solidement camper sur ses jambes, les bras croisés sur le buste et le pli amer qui étirait le coin de sa bouche prouvait qu'il n'approuvait pas les propos de Naruto.

Brusquement, perdant patience, il tendit le bras et saisit le poignet de Naruto, profitant de l'effet de surprise pour l'attirer à lui et essayer de l'embrasser.

Hurlant de rage, Sasuke ne fit ni une, ni deux. Il fonça vers les deux jeunes gens et attrapa Kei par l'épaule pour le tourner vers lui et lui décocher l'un des plus formidables coup de poing qu'il eut jamais donné au cours de sa vie.

Assommé par la brutalité du coup, Kei s'effondra sur lui-même, complètement sonné, tandis que Sasuke massait ses phalanges douloureuses, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. C'était seulement la seconde fois qu'il croisait Kei dans sa vie et c'était déjà la seconde fois qu'il le mettait H-S. C'était … jubilatoire !

Ce n'est que quand il releva les yeux, qu'il s'aperçut que Naruto le contemplait d'un air incrédule et fronçait les yeux de colère.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton dur.

Le triomphe de Sasuke partit soudain en fumée et il se sentit soudain ...morveux.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et répondit, piteux :

-Il allait t'embrasser...

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Cingla Naruto avant de claquer les talons et de s'en aller.

Toujours étalé par terre, Kei dont personne ne se souciait, essayait de reprendre ses esprits.

-Attends ! S'écria Sasuke en se lançant à la poursuite du blond.

Comme Naruto ne faisait pas mine de s'arrêter pour l'écouter, Sasuke accéléra et le dépassa. Puis il se planta devant lui pour l'arrêter et, avec maladresse, passa un bras autour de son cou. Il appuya légèrement sa main sur son épaule tandis que l'autre était poser sur sa hanche et se pencha à son oreille. (2) Il prit une profonde inspiration, heureux de sentir à nouveau l'odeur du jeune homme emplir ses narines. Il n'y avait pas à dire … il était intoxiqué à ce parfum.

-Je ne suis qu'un imbécile, dit-il très doucement, son souffle titillant le lobe du blond. Mais j'ai enfin compris mon erreur. Pardonne-moi. Je ne veux plus me préoccuper des autres. Ils n'ont qu'à penser ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en moque.

Un simple ricanement lui répondit.

-C'est ça ouais … Et Orochimaru ? Et ta famille ? Tu t'en fous ? Ironisa Naruto.

-Oui, affirma Sasuke.

Puis pour appuyer cette affirmation, il passa son autre bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et resserra son étreinte.

-Il n'y a que toi qui compte. Le reste n'a pas d'importance.

Étonné, Naruto recula de quelques centimètres et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Tu es sérieux ?

Sans cesser de le fixer, Sasuke posa son front contre le sien.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux. Je t'aime Naruto.

Les yeux du blond se mirent aussitôt à pétiller de bonheur et un sourire éclatant s'étala sur ses lèvres.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime ! S'écria-t-il avant de lui sauter dessus et de le dévorer de baisers.

Baisers auxquels Sasuke lui répondit avec autant de passion et d'amour pendant que Shikamaru aidait Kei à se relever en grommelant et lui faisait signe de se tirer rapidement.

Dépité, humilié et en mauvais état, l'autre garçon ne demanda pas son reste et déguerpit le plus loin possible du couple qui fêtait ses retrouvailles.

* * *

Naruto n'en revenait pas. Alors que quelques heures plus tôt, Kei l'avait entraîné à l'écart pour tenter de le reconquérir, il était à présent dans sa chambre, allongé complètement nu sur son lit et étroitement enlacé par un Sasuke Uchiha qui lui avait montré avec ardeur combien il l'aimait et le désirait.

Attendrit, Naruto se tourna vers lui et caressa avec douceur les mèches ébènes encore couverte de la sueur de leurs ébats, qui parsemaient le front de son compagnon. Il suspendit son geste, son attention attirée par un doux sourire remplit d'amour et par une paire de prunelles obsidiennes qui le fixait à travers le rideau des mèches d'un noir profond. Ce sourire là ne mentait pas. Sasuke l'aimait vraiment. Et le blond sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie.

-ça va, je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ? S'enquit-il en caressant l'ovale délicat du visage d'albâtre.

-Uzumaki, je suis bien plus endurant et résistant que ce que tu pourrais croire, affirma son compagnon en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Néanmoins, quand il se déplaça légèrement pour resserrer sa prise sur son blond, il grimaça légèrement.

Même si, grâce à la délicatesse de son compagnon, il avait eu énormément de plaisir sur le moment, ses reins lui rappelaient à présent douloureusement que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'introduisait dans son intimité.

-Tu disais Uchiha ? Le taquina Naruto en apercevant sa grimace.

-Hn …

Naruto éclata de rire et déposa un petit baiser sur le bout de son nez.

-Tu grognes maintenant, mais tu as eu l'air de beaucoup aimé tout-à-l'heure.

-Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir apprécié, il me semble.

-C'est que … tu étais tellement serré, fit le blond d'une voix débordante de sensualité. C'était tellement bon d'être en toi.

Sasuke porta les doigts de Naruto et les baisa doucement. C'était lui qui l'avait supplié de le prendre. Il avait voulu sentir le blond au plus profond de son être. Il avait voulut qu'il le marque à jamais. Il voulait lui appartenir totalement. Et pour toujours.

-Tu es tellement bon Sasuke, ronronna à son oreille son amant tout caressant son dos, puis ses fesses.

-Tu m'excites quand tu parles comme ça.

-C'est le but.

-Obsédé !

-Mais cette fois, c'est toi qui me prends. Ça te va ? Demanda sournoisement Naruto en posant sur lui un regard concupiscent.

Sasuke se lécha sensuellement les lèvres. Et comment que ça lui convenait !

* * *

Kushina était rentrée un peu plus tôt que prévu et voulut monter dans la chambre de Naruto pour discuter un peu avec son fils. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'au cours des dernières semaines son enfant semblait déprimé et elle se faisait du souci pour lui.

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment les raisons de son trouble. Elle avait d'abord pensé à un chagrin d'amour mais son fils ayant quitté Kei depuis bien longtemps et n'en ayant visiblement pas souffert, elle avait exclu cette cause.

Restait le baccalauréat dont les épreuves commenceraient quatre jours plus tard, mais Naruto n'étant pas quelqu'un se souciant beaucoup des études, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi ce dernier s'angoisserait pour cet examen.

Enfin, elle avait noté la disparition étrange et soudaine de Sasuke dans la vie de Naruto et en avait déduit que les deux garçons s'étaient disputés. Ce qui devait expliquer l'air peiné que traînait son fils à longueur de journée, lui qui ne supportait pas de se brouiller avec un ami.

Elle gravit donc les marches menant à la chambre de son fils, afin d'avoir une petite conversation avec lui et de parvenir à lui remonter le moral. Mais arrivé devant la chambre de ce dernier, elle s'immobilisa brusquement, complètement stupéfaite, en entendant les sons qui provenaient de la pièce. Et comme elle était loin d'être innocente et naïve, elle sut de suite de quoi il retournait.

Ébahie, elle s'éloigna de la chambre, consciente que son fils était loin d'être seul et redescendit les marches afin de se diriger dans le salon. Au passage elle attrapa Kyuubi, qu'elle coucha sur ses genoux après s'être assise et entreprit de caresser.

Dans son esprit, Naruto ne pouvait être qu'avec une seule personne là-haut : Kei !

Elle soupira, dépitée. Une fois de plus son fils avait succombé à ce garçon qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout. Une fois de plus il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête et n'écouterait pas ses conseils. Une fois de plus son enfer en tant que mère recommençait !

Elle saisit un magazine, dont-elle se mit à tourner compulsivement les pages. Elle était bien décidée à aller à la rencontre des deux garçons quand ils seraient dans le hall d'entrée, afin de montrer à Kei qu'elle était toujours là et qu'elle n'approuverait jamais cette liaison. Il était hors de question que ce petit imbécile s'en tire sans avoir droit à son regard lourd de menace !

* * *

A peine une heure plus tard, Kushina entendit du bruit dans le hall ainsi que deux voix masculine.

Elle bondit hors de son siège, détrônant Kyuubi qui détala en feulant d'un air outré qu'on interrompe sa sieste de façon si cavalière.

Mais la femme n'y prit pas garde et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le vestibule, afin de saluer « son très cher ami » Kei.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte donnant sur la petite pièce, elle eut la surprise d'y trouver les deux jeunes gens étroitement enlacés. Elle aperçut devant elle, un grand garçon à la chevelure sombre qui lui tournait le dos.

Elle s'appuya contre le montant de la porte, en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis elle reporta à nouveau son regard sur le couple et nota alors que Kei s'était coupé les cheveux depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Et puis qu'il semblait avoir pris quelques centimètres aussi car il dépassait son fils dorénavant. Et qu'il portait également des vêtements élégants, ce qui changeait radicalement de son comportement habituel.

Elle se redressa brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle venait de prendre conscience que le garçon qui embrassait avec effusion son fils n'était absolument pas Kei. Étonnée, elle ne put retenir une expression de surprise :

-Oh ?

Cette simple exclamation interrompit les deux garçons qui se tournèrent vers elle et la dévisagèrent.

Kushina crut alors qu'elle souffrait d'une hallucination et en resta bouche-bée. Ce n'était pas possible ! Ça ne pouvait pas être Sasuke qui se tenait aux côtés de son fils et l'étreignait aussi étroitement ? Elle rêvait !

-Maman ? Tu es rentré bien tôt aujourd'hui ? Constata Naruto qui ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde.

-Euh … oui … le magasin fermait tôt ...et … , balbutia-t-elle en contemplant Sasuke d'un air incrédule.

-Bonjour Kushina, la salua-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

-Bonjour … Sasuke, lui répondit-elle, toujours perplexe.

-Sasuke allait rentrer chez lui, expliqua Naruto en voyant que sa mère semblait désarçonnée.

-Oui … d'accord.

-A bientôt Kushina, dit Sasuke alors que son compagnon lui prenait la main pour l'entraîner dans le jardin.

-A bientôt Sasuke, répondit la femme qui se promettait d'avoir une bonne discussion avec Naruto.

Alors celle-là, elle ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir !

Dehors, Naruto riait tout son soule, tandis que Sasuke esquissait un léger sourire.

Ce soir, il y aurait beaucoup de conversation chez les Namikaze-Uzumaki. Et sans doute aussi chez les Uchiha.

* * *

Le soir-même, alors que toute la famille Uchiha s'était retrouvée pour le dîner du soir, Sasuke décida de profiter de l'occasion pour faire son coming-out. De toute façon il n'y avait pas de façon délicate pour annoncer une telle chose à ses proches alors autant lâcher la bombe maintenant qu'il s'en sentait capable.

Aussi, il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'énoncer d'une voix claire :

-Écoutez tout le monde, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose.

Aussitôt tous les bruits de couverts et de conversations cessèrent et trois paires d'yeux bifurquèrent vers Sasuke.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Fugakû en fronçant les sourcils.

-Rien de grave j'espère, demanda Mikoto.

-ça dépend pour quoi, répondit le plus sérieusement du monde Sasuke.

Itachi lui sourit affectueusement et l'encouragea du regard à continuer.

En cet instant précis, Sasuke comprit que son frère avait toujours connu son secret et qu'il savait qu'il allait le divulguer ce soir. Il comprit également qu'il avait son soutien.

Il le remercia alors d'un léger sourire tout Uchihesque avant de poursuivre.

-J'ai décidé que je me devais de vous dire la vérité.

Il vit son père hausser cette fois les sourcils, tandis que sa mère semblait suspendue à ses lèvres.

-Voilà : je ne suis pas attiré par les filles. Je préfère les garçons. Pour faire simple, je suis homosexuel.

Il ferma les yeux en prononçant le dernier mot. C'était tout de même dur de mettre un mot aussi lourd de sens et déplaisant pour la plupart des gens, dans la conversation. Mais c'était néanmoins le mot qui décrivait ce qu'il était. Il n'y en avait pas d'autre.

Quand il rouvrit les paupières, il s'attendait à y rencontrer le regard chagriné de sa mère et celui furieux et humilié de son père.

Au lieu de cela, il tomba sur des regards calmes et soulagés et des sourires apaisés. Cela le surpris déjà énormément. Mais les paroles de son père l'achevèrent davantage.

-C'est bien Sasuke. Tu as appris à assumer tes choix. Tu es enfin un homme, dit-il en replongeant derechef dans la dégustation de son plat.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux de surprise devant cette réaction. Ou plutôt cette absence de réaction. Pas de hurlements, pas de larmes, pas de crise, rien ! C'était quoi ce plan ?

-Euh... vous avez compris ce que je viens de vous avouer ? S'enquit-il.

-Parfaitement, confirma son père.

-Et ça ne vous fait rien de plus ?

-C'est que … nous le savions déjà petit frère, lui apprit Itachi.

-Comment ça ? S'écria Sasuke en en lâchant sa fourchette.

-Nous ne sommes pas des Uchiha pour rien, déclara son père. Notre famille est composée de fins stratèges. Sais-tu pourquoi Sasuke ?

Le cadet ne sut pas quoi répondre. La question semblait tellement hors de propos qu'il en était perdu.

-Parce-que nous sommes des grands observateurs, répondit à sa place Itachi.

-Ce que tu nous as révélé ce soir, nous le savions depuis longtemps, affirma Mikoto.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ne pas … ?

-Parce-que la véritable fierté d'un Uchiha née de son courage à assumer ses choix et ce qu'il est. Si tu voulais mériter vraiment le nom de notre famille, tu devais trouver en toi ce courage. Ce n'était pas à nous de te mâcher le travail, décréta Fugakû.

-Bravo petit frère ! Dit Itachi en tapant son épaule. Tu as réussi l'épreuve.

Atterré par tant de décontraction de la part de sa famille face à cette nouvelle, Sasuke ne savait plus quoi ajouter. Ils venaient tous de lui démontrer qu'ils étaient bien plus ouverts d'esprit que ce qu'il aurait cru. Et que pendant tout ce temps-là, il s'était mis les bâtons dans les roues tout seul. S'il avait été plus courageux, alors il n'aurait pas eu cette crainte d'Orochimaru, il n'aurait pas souffert au cours de ces trois dernières semaines loin de Naruto. Oui, s'il avait été plus courageux alors il aurait pu être heureux depuis bien plus longtemps.

-Et peut-on savoir qui est l'heureux jeune homme qui t'a convaincu de te dévoiler ? Demanda Mikoto dans un grand sourire.

-Ah...vous le connaissez déjà, dit-il.

-Tu t'es remis avec lui ? L'interrompit Itachi, les yeux brillants.

-Tu le savais ? Lui reprocha Sasuke.

-Bien sur, Sakura me l'avait dit.

-Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me parler alors que tu voyais que ça n'allait pas.

-Petit frère, c'était à toi de mûrir un peu et de t'assumer. Si je t'avais aidé, je t'aurai enlevé l'honneur de devenir digne des Uchiha.

-De qui parlez-vous ? S'enquit Mikoto amusée.

-De Naruto, répondit Sasuke.

-Hein ? Fit la femme en reposant sa cuiller.

Fugakû pour sa part manqua s'étouffer en avalant de travers. Et sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie perdit toute la grâce et le maintient inhérents aux Uchiha.

-Qui ? Couina-t-il entre deux quintes de toux.

-Le fils de Minato et de Kushina ? Demanda Mikoto les yeux écarquillés.

Sasuke jubila. Il n'avait jamais vu aucun membre de sa famille avec une expression aussi estomaquée sur le visage. Ils ressemblaient à des poules qui auraient trouvé un couteau.

Enfin, il allait pouvoir surprendre sa famille et créer l'événement de la soirée.

-Oui, Naruto Uzumaki est mon petit copain, dit-il d'un ton enjoué sous les regards arrondis de surprise de Mikoto et Fugakû.

Itachi, de son côté, souriait d'un air profondément amusé.

En même temps, c'était lui le petit génie qui avait provoqué cette relation et son plan était allé au-delà de ses espérances. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était génial !

* * *

**Epilogue**

Sasuke se tenait devant l'affichage des résultats du baccalauréat. Il souriait, content de lui. Même s'il n'avait pas eu d'aussi bons résultats que son frère, il était tout de même satisfait.

Il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner du tableau quand il fut soudain intercepté par un haute silhouette.

Il grogna en devinant instantanément l'identité de la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

-Et bien Sasuke ...je dois admettre que je suis quelque peu désappointé, voir même déçu, grinça Orochimaru en posant sur le jeune homme un regard de propriétaire terrien. Je m'attendais à ce que tu réussisses aussi bien que ton frère et obtiennes les félicitations. Au lieu de ça, je constate que tu n'as qu'une mention très bien.

-Décevant n'est-ce pas, le nargua Sasuke en le contournant pour le dépasser.

-Ne crois pas que je vais pour autant te laisser t'échapper comme ça, reprit l'homme en le talonnant. Tu ne t'en tireras pas à si bon compte. À partir de demain, tu travailles pour moi.

-Que vous croyez !

-Sasuke ! N'oublie pas que j'ai des preuves, affirma Orochimaru en s'arrêtant et en lui montrant une enveloppe contenant des photos.

Le garçon allait répliquer quand soudain une bombe humaine se jeta à son cou.

-Sas'ke ! Tu devineras jamais ! J'ai eu mention Bien ! Tu te rends comptes ! J'ai réussi !

A moitié étouffé par l'étreinte de son blondinet, Sasuke poussa un profond soupir. Parfois il aurait aimé que son petit copain soit un peu plus calme... Enfin, seulement parfois.

-Et toi Sas'ke ? T'as eu quoi ? Très bien ?

-Naruto, s'il-te plait, calme-toi, lui répondit-il en le décrochant gentiment de son cou.

Naruto comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, aussi obéit-il à son compagnon et se détacha-t-il de lui pour contempler la personne qui les regardait d'un air étonné.

-Rhooo putain non ! Pas toi ! Grogna-t-il en voyant Orochimaru.

-Plait-il ? Grinça l'homme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici face de Serpent ?

-ça ne te regarde pas sale gosse ! Et parle-moi sur un autre ton, tu veux ?

Naruto s'apprêtait à rétorquer avec virulence quand Sasuke lui saisit le poignet et lui fit comprendre de se tempérer.

-Orochimaru, vous ne le savez probablement pas mais Naruto et moi sommes ensemble, dit-il d'un ton incisif.

Orochimaru cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ayant peur d'avoir mal compris.

-Pardon ?

-Et en plus il est sourd ! Râla Naruto.

-Je voulais dire que je vous présente mon petit copain.

-ça je le sais bien, ricana-t-il. Mais en revanche je ne sais pas ce qu'en pensera ton père.

-Il est très content que j'ai choisi Naruto pour compagnon. D'ailleurs si vous voulez lui en parler, je vous invite à le joindre quand vous le désirez. Je suis certain qu'il sera ravi de parler avec vous.

-Ne te moque pas de moi Sasuke !

-Mais il ne se moque pas ! Assura une voix grave alors que Naruto allait riposter.

Surpris, les deux garçons se retournèrent et virent Sakura et Itachi qui, main dans la main, venaient vers eux.

-Alors Vieux Serpent ! Comment tu vas depuis tout ce temps ? Demanda Itachi d'un ton lourd de reproche et de colère à Orochimaru.

Sasuke lui avait vaguement raconté ce que lui avait fait subir le patron de l'Akatsuki's Society et s'il y avait bien quelque chose qui mettait Itachi hors de lui, c'est qu'on s'attaque à son petit frère chéri.

-Itachi. Quelle surprise de te rencontrer ici.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'en ajouter davantage, Itachi saisit le poignet de l'homme d'affaire et le lui tordit légèrement dans une traction.

-Un conseil, ne viens plus jamais te frotter à la famille Uchiha. Sinon, tu auras affaire à moi, le prévint-il.

Puis il le relâcha d'un seul coup avant de se diriger vers les deux garçons qui évidemment, ralaient de n'avoir par pu régler leurs comptes eux-même.

-Et laisses Sasuke en paix ! Déclara-t-il dans un souffle en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule à l'homme au teint de cendre.

Il saisit la taille de Sakura et la fit pirouetter pour qu'ils reprennent le chemin en sens inverse. La jeune fille lança un regard moqueur et triomphant à l'homme d'affaire.

Naruto passa un bras autour du cou de Sasuke et fit un doigt d'honneur à Orochimaru alors qu'ils lui tournaient le dos pour se diriger vers la voiture d'Itachi.

Tremblant de rage, Orochimaru comprit que le dernier membre des Uchiha venait de lui échapper.

Furieux, il perdit son sang-froid et balança un coup de pied dans la première poubelle qu'il rencontra, conscient qu'il ne pouvait absolument plus rien faire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait perdu. Et la défaite était amère et très humiliante.

Naruto et Sasuke quant-à eux, riaient de bon cœur en contemplant la tête de l'infâme maître-chanteur.

Ils étaient jeunes, ils avaient un avenir prometteur et surtout, ils s'aimaient plus que tout. La vie leur appartenait et leur ouvrait les bras. Ils n'en doutaient pas, tant qu'ils seraient ensemble, rien ne leur serait impossible.

**FIN**

* * *

_1) Vous remarquerez que je me suis inspirée d'une histoire de Sherlock Holmes pour cette scène._

_2) Celle-ci, c'est LA scène pour laquelle j'ai voulu écrire cette fanfiction. Voilà, 10 chapitres pour __cette courte scène. Celle reprise de la rencontre entre Naruto et Sasuke dans l'antre d'Orochimaru et où je suis intimement persuadée que les paroles qui nous ont été rapportées sont en réalité complètement erronées. Sasuke n'a jamais dit à Naruto qu'il l'avait épargné par caprice. S'il l'a fait, c'est uniquement pas amour. Si, si, je vous assure ^^._

* * *

_**Naruto** : Eh bé ! C'est pas que … mais on a faillit attendre. _

_**Moi** *balbutiante et se triturant les doigts* : C'est que .. euh ...j'ai beaucoup de travail. _

_**Naruto** *pas convaincu* : Mouais …_

_**Moi **: Je pense que dorénavant je finirai mes fics avant de les poster, histoire que les lectrices (et les rares lecteurs) attendent moins longtemps. _

_**Draco** : ça serait pas une mauvaise idée ça !_

_**Moi** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? _

_**Naruto** : C'est qui celui-là ? _

_**Draco** : C'est donc lui l'excité de la vie dont tout le monde parle ? Je vois pas ce que vous lui trouvez ! Il vaut pas Potter !_

_**Naruto** : De quoi il se mêle ce petit con arrogant ? _

_**Draco**: Je suis venu voir de quoi avait l'air l'autre blond de l'histoire mais c'est encore pire que ce que je redoutais. _

_**Naruto** : Quelle histoire ? _

_**Moi** : Euh … je suis en train d'écrire un Crossover .._

_**Naruto** : Avec lui ? _

_**Draco** *d'un ton mordant et incisif*: Avec moi !_

_**Naruto** : Pas moyen ! Ça fait que depuis cinq minutes qu'il est là et je peux déjà plus le blairer !_

_**Draco** : Je te rassure c'est réciproque … Et puisque nous sommes tous d'accord, je demande à l'auteure de laisser tomber son Crossover et de se consacrer au Drarry qu'elle est censée écrire pour l'anniversaire de FolRiku, alias Léviathane !_

_**Moi** : Mais ...on peut pas en parler aux autres protagonistes ? _

_**Draco** : Pour quoi faire ? _

_**Naruto** : On s'en fout !_

_**Moi** : Je demande quand même ...Harry ? Sasuke ? _

_**Sasuke** : Hnn. _

_**Naruto** : Cette monosyllabe veut dire non. _

_**Draco** *moqueur*: Il est débile au point d'avoir besoin de toi pour traduire ?_

_**Sasuke ***enclenchant ses sharigans*** **: …_

_**Draco** *Pas rassuré* : Hé ! Il fait quoi là ton pote ? _

_**Naruto ***ricanant* : Lopette !_

_**Harry** : Ben voilà Malfoy … on te laisse seul quelques secondes et tu te mets tout le monde à dos. _

_**Moi** : Dis Harry ! Ça te dis un Crossover avec Naru et Sasu. _

_**Harry **: Pourquoi pas ? Ils ont l'air sympa …_

_**Draco** : Potter ! Tu vis vraiment dans le monde des Bisounours ! Pour toi, tout le monde est sympa. _

_**Sasuke** : Je peux le tuer dans d'affreuses souffrances ?_

_**Naruto **: Avec plaisir … _

_**Moi** *un peu affolée*: Euh … non, je ne cautionne pas ça. _

_**Harry **: Et moi j'en ai encore besoin. _

_**Draco** *reculant comme d'habitude très courageusement face au danger* : Potter ...tire-moi de là. _

_**Harry** : C'est bon j'arrive ! Mais un jour Malfoy il va falloir que tu apprennes à te montrer moins con ! _

_**Moi **: Vous partez déjà ? _

_**Sasuke** *ironique* : Dommage … on commençait à peine à s'amuser. _

_**Harry** : Je regrette vraiment, mais je crois qu'en fin de compte le Crossover ne sera pas possible... _

_**Moi **: C'est un complot ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais me lancer dans le Sora/Riku ! Ça deviendra mon nouveau couple chouchou, ça vous apprendra à me contrarier !_

_**Naruto** *affolé* : Quoi ? C'est plus Sasu et moi ? Tu nous laisses tomber !_

_**Moi** * en rogne*: C'est exactement ça ! Je me barre !_

_**Naruto** : Naaan reviens ! Promis je m'engueulerai pas avec le blond peroxyde._

_**Draco** : Et moi promis je ferai des efforts ! Mais s'il te plait, n'abandonne pas le Drarry pour Léviathane._

_**Moi** : Humm...Je sais pas si …_

_**Sasuke** : Tant que Blondy ne m'enquiquine pas, je ne le toucherai pas. _

_**Moi** : Aucun souci, vous serez pote. _

_**Harry** : Tant qu'aucun des deux ne fait des avances à Malfoy, ça me convient._

_**Moi** : Aucun risque ! C'est totalement inenvisageable. _

_**Draco** : Bon alors on est d'accord, tu ne nous laisses pas tomber et en échange on joue dans ton Crossover._

_**Moi** *sautant sur place*: Oui !_

_**Harry** : Juste pour info – C'est qui Sora et Riku ? _

_**Moi **: Des persos d'un jeu vidéo que je viens à peine de découvrir._

_**Draco, Naruto, Sasuke** *criant en chœur* : Un jeu vidéo ? C'est quoi ? _

_**Harry** *poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme et les embarquant avec lui* : C'est bon, je vais vous expliquer._

_**Moi : **Yes ! Yatta ! J'ai leur bénédiction ! Je vais pouvoir le faire mon super Crossover ! Sur ce, à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures yaoïstes !_


End file.
